


Relight My Heart

by gnmymoon



Series: Relight My Heart [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hoseok and Minkyuk are kihyuns best friend, Inspired by Rock a bye Baby by Clean Bandit, Jooheon is the precious child, Kihyun is the single dad, M/M, Minor Character Death, Single Dad AU, Slow Build, aka 'uncles' of Jooheon, bear with my grammar and spelling ;w;, had this idea when i was looking out the window on the way home, like damn imagine hot shownu riding a motorcycle, mention of stripper, minor reference of abuse, mom??, monsta x - Freeform, motorcyclist shownu;), oh and changkyun will appear until the very end ;), shownu is Jooheons dance teacher, why hasn't anyone done this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnmymoon/pseuds/gnmymoon
Summary: Single dad of 5-year-old Jooheon,  Kihyun is struggling to forget his past to move on to find love again, or that's what he thinks. Trying to balance work, house chores and filling in the role of mom and dad isn't easy.  Until one day his car decides to break down in the middle of the freeway when he's on his way to pick up Jooheon from preschool. No decides to help him then suddenly a dashing and mysterious stranger gives him a ride only the thing is the stranger's vehicle is a motorcycle. As long Kihyun arrives on time to pick up Jooheon, he accepts the offer. This mysterious motorcyclist makes him feel warm since then.





	1. 1

Out of all the days, this had to happen today. Kihyun tugged his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh, he checked his phone to read the time. 30 minutes before 3.  He glared at his car that decided to stop functioning in the middle of the freeway. Thirty minutes have passed since he has called the tow truck.  
Dammit, I don't have all day to be waiting he thought.  
Squinting he scans his surrounding, hand covering his eyes to only find an empty freeway. An old, rusty green car approached, waving his hand madly to get the attention of the driver to only get ignored when clearly the driver spared him a glance!  
Do I not exist?! He thought. Beads of sweat ran down from his forehead, the humid air didn’t help to cool him down. He let out a long sigh, he had promised his son, Jooheon, that he’ll be there early to pick him up from the first-day of preschool. A smile crept up his face recalling little Jooheon bouncing up and down on him when he woke up this morning. He closed his eyes, guilt washed over him, seeing little Jooheon with his eyes down, without that twinkle, that sparkled in his eyes made his heart clench. He took one last glance around and was about to walk away from his car to find any nearby gas station when he heard a faint rumble that made him snap back to see a motorcycle approaching him. His heart started pounding and his mind skittered from the noise and the stranger coming towards him, surprised that much less a motorcycle that decided to stop, from all the cars passed previously. He let out a relieved sigh, to this point he doesn’t care who helps him as long as he can pick up his Jooheon on time. The loud engine rumbled loudly in his ears, sputtering when it came to a stop and was turned off. He gawked at the stranger who got off his motorcycle and started to walk toward him, not bothering to take off his helmet.

You’d think in a situation like this you wouldn’t be bothered or glance of how the stranger looks like, but god the first thing he noticed was the stranger’s broad shoulders and strong and thick biceps that bulged under his dark grey blazer. A blush crept on his cheeks, he was taken by surprise by the stranger’s clothes and the fact that someone like him is driving a motorcycle, there’s not many those in Korea. He wore a white dress shirt with a dark grey blazer, black skinny jeans, brown dress shoes, and a dark forest green messenger bag slung over his shoulder. Apparently, he stared at the stranger a bit too long because there was an awkward silence between them. Before he can find his voice the stranger cleared his throat, “Um I don’t know much about cars so I can’t really help you with what’s wrong but I can give you a ride.” His eyes widened not only from the stranger’s offer but by the gentle and soft voice that can still be heard even with the helmet on.  
"Have you called the tower?" the stranger asked.  
"Y-yeah, um I've been actually waiting for a while and I really need to get to this place,'' Kihyun replied. "Uuuhhhh about the car offer..." Kihyun looked nervously at the motorcycle. Nope, he thought, changing of thoughts about the ride offer. He'd never rode a motorcycle much less is fond of the idea going with a stranger.  
"Oh sorry for the sudden odd offer but I can't really help you much other than take you to your destination. I understand if you're nervous about the motorcycle...oh! I'm 100% safe person um ..." the stranger stuttered.  
Kihyun lets out a nervous awkward chuckle. Well, at least the stranger saw his discomfort. Ok Kihyun get a grip on yourself and just let this guy take you to your son's school Kihyun thought to himself.  
He snapped his head towards the dark blue-grey motorcycle. His stomach turned, he tried to swallow the hard lump that quickly formed in his throat, he isn’t really hyped up for the ride.  
The stranger must have sensed his discomfort again, “As long as you hold on tight everything will be okay, I'm a safe driver, I can assure you that” he said calmly. Suddenly the thought of having to hold on to the stranger's waist made his stomach flutter. It just like a roller coaster ride, nothing bad will happen, just a speedy ride, he thought, instead of calming down he grew more anxious. His Jooheon suddenly popped into his mind, reminding him the promise he did. Immediately calming and composing himself, he nodded confidently, straighten his back, he looked at the stranger, “if it’s not much of a problem can you drop me off my son’s school?” To his surprise, the stranger seemed to perk up to this and nodded. How odd. The stranger said something but was muffled due to the helmet he still wore, he strode towards his motorcycle and lifted the seat to take out a helmet. Kihyun jogged towards his car to take out his work stuff and placed them inside his leather case. He scribbled a note to the tow truck with his phone number and email. He tapped the note on the window, under the windshield wipers. He walked towards the motorcycle, where the stranger handed him the helmet which he took with shaky hands. He clasped the leash and awkwardly tried to sit behind the stranger.  
Don’t make a fool of yourself, don’t make a fool of yourself! He repeated to himself. “By the way what is the name of the school?” the stranger asked. He literally almost lost his balance, he gawked up to the stranger, he didn’t know why but he felt shy and jittery in front of this stranger, who wouldn’t? “Seoul Primary Arts elementary,’’ he said, finally settling down, in a comfortable position. “Lucky you because I’m headed there as well,” he said, roaring his motorcycle back to life. Before kihyun can ask him further the motorcycle came back to life and speed fast away, he let out an embarrassing high pitch yelp, Kihyun clench to the stranger’s back as if life depended on it...which it did. He has never been a big fan of fast rides, so he never imagined himself much less riding a motorcycle to his son's school.  His stomach did somersaults and backflips, but he couldn’t help and smile, he never had this much fun or excitement before, immediately forgetting about how afraid he was. His helmet wasn’t like the strangers, that covered his whole head and face, his only covered his head but not face, so the wind lashed his face. He closed his eyes so stuff won’t go in his eye. He didn’t know why but he felt somewhat safe, he didn’t trust the stranger but enough to take him to his Jooheon’s school. Just like looking out from the window, the world whooshed by, looking blurry. He felt mesmerized by how everything felt much more faster than a car, not only that it felt much more fun and daring compared to a car. To his surprise, he felt slightly downed when the motorcycle began slowing down, disappointed from the end of the fun.  
“Um you said before that you’re headed towards the school, do you know the directions?” he asked once they got out of the freeway. The stranger only nodded but didn’t reply back. Kihyun suddenly felt suspicious, his grip from holding tight to the stranger loosen a little, not only from his suspiciousness but they started riding slowly. To his relief the stranger drove perfectly to the school, he actually knew the way. Curiosity sparked in him, he wondered how the stranger knew. Once they reached to his son’s school, the stranger entered into the parking of the teachers and parked there.  
Why is he parking here? Wait why did he turn off his motorcycle? He thought, looking at him curiously and alert. The stranger got off, carefully aware that he was behind him, and checked his watch, suddenly looking alarmed.  
“I must leave, I’m late for the meeting I'm supposed to be in. Your welcome by the way!”  
he said, unclasping his helmet, to his surprise a wave of excitement and curiosity to see the revealed face.  
Stupid, get a grip on yourself! what are you all hyped up for, it’s just a face, who knows what if he’s secretly ugly that’s why he never bothered to take off his helmet before. Cutting his thoughts he immediately forgot his manners to his horror, Kihyun got off and bowed to introduce himself properly.  
“Thank you so much, you don’t know how much this means to me, my apologies I never introduced myself, I’m Lee-Kihyun!” When he looked up he was taken by surprised by the stranger’s face. Instead of an older man’s face, he expected he saw a soft-looking oval face, small but plump lips, and small and round eyes and thick eyebrows, his smooth cheeks were flushed pink, his black hair that seemed to be combed before but was messy from the helmet. He gave him a Buddha-like smile. Kihyun felt a swarm of butterflys in his stomach  
“Sorry I never introduced myself either, I’m Son Hyun-woo,”  
When he had on his helmet, his voice was muffled and deep but now without it, his voice was in a way deep yet soft. He shook his hand that he outstretched which were firm and warm.  
“Well I better be heading now, the bell will ring in a minute now.” After that, he turned and started to jog away, and Kihyun stupidly gawked at him when he snapped back his reality. What’s wrong with me? Kihyun quickly checked the time and started to run to Jooheon’s classroom, ingnoring these tinkling feelings. Thankfully he came on time, he was one of the first few parents waiting outside, he double checked the time one last time, relief washed over him, only 5 minutes before 3. The bell rang, doors of classroom opened with teachers greeting parents. A burst of chatter came out of classrooms, he smiled already recognizing his Jooheon's voice. Kiyun greeted the teacher who is a small, round with a bubbly personality politely, "My son Jooheon.''  
“Jooheon, your dad his here,” the teacher called out.  
“Wait I have to say bye to everyone!” little Jooheon exclaimed, his little head popped out with his backpack in hand, he turned around to face his classmates and yelled, “Bye everyone!’’ he yelled, waving his small hands, his smile turned his eyes into crescent moons. Turning towards him, Jooheon tackled him into a tight hug, Kihyun lifted him up and peppered Jooheon face with kisses.  
“Appa,” he complained, burying his face in his neck, trying to hide his embarrassment. He let out a chuckle and put him down, reaching out to hold his hand which Jooheon gleefully accepted.  
“Daddy I had a great day at school! I was scared of the other kids but they were all nice, I was nice too! And my teacher is awesome, did you know she traveled to a lot of places? When I grow up I want to travel just like her!”  
Jooheon babble on about his first day of school, his eyes twinkling. Kihyun's heart warmed up seeing his little rascal ranting in his high pitch voice. Jooheon meant the world to him, his sunshine, his motive to not give up, yes there were times when he was stressed when he didn’t know what to but that was when Jooheon was a baby. Trying to balance work and classes he took a class on parenting. Jooheon grew up to be a humble, delightful, and energetic kid. He is proud father on raising him alone but when you’re a young single dad, you draw quite a bit of attention especially in an elementary school. He has been questioned obviously but he always sly away from the question.  
“Appa where's the car?’’ Jooheon asked. He almost forgot what happened to his car. “Something went wrong with the engine that it made it stop,” he replied. Jooheon peered at him curiously, his eyes wide and mouth adorably in an adorable frown. He couldn’t resist and pinched Jooheons cheek affectionately which Jooheon responded by swapping his hand away and rubbing his cheek. He let out a chuckle.  
“Basically our car is sick kiddo.”  
“Wait cars can get sick too?! Are we gonna have to walk all the way home!?” Jooheon exclaimed. He doesn’t know how he resist the cuteness of his child  
“No silly we’re going on the bus, and yes just like us cars can get sick because someone leaves food in the car, which rotten and our poor car doesn’t like it,’’ he reached out to ruffle Jooheon’s hair but the rascal was quick to dodge, and laughed mischievously.  
“But you always forget to put a bag for the trash in the car,” he exclaimed, trying to sly away from the accuse. They walked to the bus stop and chattered all the way. Jooheon can be a chatterbox, but it’s one of his charms. When they got on the bus Jooheon fell asleep on his lap. He ruffled his hair and kissed Jooheon’s forehead, an old woman stared at them across from their seat with a warm smile. “What a good son of you picking up your younger brother,” she said. He only nodded and smiled. Before the women can ask anything further the bus halted to its stop, he carefully stood up, not wanting to wake up Jooheon and got off. Luckily their apartment was only 2 blocks away from their apartment. He entered their apartment building but when he entered the elevator Jooheon began to stir. He heard a sniff and a soft whimper “what’s wrong Jooheonie?” He knew exactly what’s wrong, it made his heart break. Jooheon always had the same nightmare of him as a tiger trapped behind bars, in a circus where clowns abused him. The only way to escape punishment was to dance and sing, Jooheon wanted the audience to be entertained. Kihyun had no idea that a child at that age can have such horrible nightmares. It made him feel awful for not being able to nothing but soothe him.  
“Appa, why aren’t they happy?,” Jooheon wailed. Kihyun can only rub his back to comfort him and say soothing things. When they reached to their floor, Jooheon stopped wailing but didn’t stop crying, only whimpering. Struggling to get his keys out of his pockets, Kihyun opened the door to their home, going straight to their living room, he sat Jooheon up straight on the couch. Tears threatened to fall out but he kept himself composed, he cupped Jooheon’s face, “Jooheon sweetie, wake up my love,’’ he whispered repeatedly. It took a while for Jooheon to stop whimpering and slowly opened his eyes, sniffing hard. Kihyun got a tissue from the kitchen and whipped the burgers from Jooheon’s face.  
Their brief silence was interrupted by Jooheon's stomach rumble.  
“I want kimchi stew,” Jooheon hiccuped. Kihyun let a breath he didn't realize he was holding and pecked Jooheon's head.  
"Kimchi stew coming right up," Kihyun whispered, peering at Jooeheon who only nodded melancholy.  
Kihyun helped Jooheon lay down on the couch, he fetched a blanket from the closet and draped it around Jooheon. He began preparing the stew and occasionally glance at Jooheon. When the stew was brewing he went to the living room, he set Jooheon on his lap and began to sing their favorite song. Hoping he can relax Jooheon. The only noise was his voice and the stove, his soft voice echoed in the living room, Jooheon who was on his lap nuzzled his small face on his belly, wrapping his tiny arms around his waist. Kihyun ruffled Jooheon's hair and carefully lifted his face, nuzzling his nose with Jooheon’s, who giggled happily.  
“I’ll take you to bath okay?Then we’ll eat, once you’re done with eating and studying we can watch a movie and eat ice cream .”     
Jooheon nodded happily and dashed out towards the bathroom, squealing when he started chasing after him. He helped Jooheon get out of his clothes and placed him in the tub. He couldn’t help but be in awe of Jooheon’s small body, he remembered as if it were yesterday when Jooheon was a baby, his body all small and delicate. He remembered how he was afraid to even carry his own son. His thought was interrupted when Jooheon started to “rap” which he always found funny because it sounded rubbish. He didn’t know how or why Jooheon got the idea of wanting to rap, but it made him happy that his Jooheon is passionate about something. After they attempted to rap they started to off-key sing out loud to burt out in giggles.

Once he finished bathing him, he wrapped the towel around his small frame and carried him to their bedroom. Kihyun doesn't like it when Jooheon walks on their hard flor without slippers, much less after he just showered. Jooheon then reminded him to take his baby powder which he liked to put on. He playfully threw Jooheon at their bed which caused him to giggle.  
“Appa, my powder,” he said, tugging his shirt, freeing himself from the burrito style towel he was wrapped in.  
Jooheon apparently liked the smell of the powder, always insisting to buy it, on a few occasions will let himself be put scented lotion. Jooheon took a big smell of the powder being applied to him, satisfied.  
“I want to wear my new blue shirt with the shoes on it, like the ones Michael Jackson wears!”  
Kihyun pulled out the dark blue long sleeve with a pair of black shoes on it, and grey shorts and small slippers, since their floor of their apartments was wood it was dangerous for Jooheon to be in socks, considering he’s always running around. Ever since Jooheon saw a clip of the dancer , he became obsessed with Michael Jackson, he insisted to get into dance classes, which he gladly did. He himself went to an art school, so seeing his Jooheon wanting to pursue the arts field he supported him greatly.  
Kihyun couldn't help but stare at the cuteness of Jooheon trying to put his shirt on by himself. Jooheon noticed and got flustered.  
"Appa don't look at me, you look like a weirdo." Kihyun only responded with a scoff.  
“Appa do I have to do HW?” Jooheon complained, wrapping his small arms around his neck, giving him an innocent puppy face.  
He is stern with Jooheon with his studies.  
“Remember the promise we did?”  
Jooheon sighed dramatically and flopped down his bed. “But I’m tired!” he complained.  
“Well, then no movie tonight’’ he declared, crossing his arm.  
After a minute Jooheon got up, showing defeat, he never let Jooheon get his way. He led Jooheon to the kitchen, sitting him on the chair in their dining room. He worked really hard to give Jooheon a good life, a nice roof over their heads, good food on the table (well he did cook). He took long shifts, took odd hours, saved a lot all to give Jooheon a nice lifestyle. He didn’t want him or Jooheon to be worried about money situations, so it all paid out in the end.  
He set the bowl of kimchi stew in front of Jooheon and for himself.  
“Thank you eomma!” Jooheon exclaimed, happily digging in.  
There were a few time when Jooheon will call him dad but mostly referred him to a mom. It did make him guilty that it was only him, his partner left out of the picture. It wasn’t easy as he thought to carry out both roles. But hey, he made it this far without her.  
“Slow down there buddy, you’ll burn your tongue,” he warned.  
He did like that Jooheon always ate his food, Jooheon always dug in happily and fast, at this point Jooheon became used to burning his tongue.  
“Appa?’’ Jooheon asked, halfway through his bowl.  
“Mmm,’’ he replied, mouth stuff with food.  
“Everyone in my classroom has a appa and eomma, why don’t I have an eomma?’’ he asked, setting down his bowl, licking his mouth. Peering at him curiously.  
The sudden question took him by surprise, he almost choked on his food. Sure Jooheon sometimes referred to him as a mom even though he was his dad per say, but apparently, he acted more as mom according to his son. He got nervous about how to answer the question, not wanting to lie to him either. He didn’t want to have this conversation with Jooheon at his age, sure he expected it, but it always made him anxious when the moment of truth will have to be revealed at some point.  
“Well, you see Jooheon…”  
To his relief the phone rang, he got up and dashed to the living room to answer. He saw the id caller see it was his not only best friend Minhyuk.  
“Kihyunnie! Why aren’t you answering my calls and messages?!”Minhyuk yelled over the phone. Making him cringe at the sudden outburst.  
“Sorry hyung I got caught up with Jooheon” he replied.  
“Selfish bastard who wants to keep Jooheonie all to yourself. You do know I also love him as well,” Minhyuk growled. He couldn’t help but chuckle at Minhyuk nagging at him.  
There was a dramatic gasp on the other end, he heard a faint “me too”, which he quickly recognized as Lee Hoseok.      
He sighed, a smile crept up.  
“Kiyhun are you just going to listen to our nagging or are you going to open your damn door?!” Hoseok whined, there were a few muffles of arguing over the phone.  
Surprised, he jogged to the door to see Minhyuk and Hoseok rushing past him with balloons, cake, and gifts, ignoring his presence.  

“Happy first day of preschool!”  
“It felt like yesterday I was changing your diapers, fed you, and put you back to sleep because your appa snored too loud,’’ Hoseok blabbered, he was on Jooheon’s right and Minhyuk on his left. Both attacking Jooheon with kisses while hugging him and pinching his cheek. Jooheon squealing and laughing, eyes turning into crescent moons.  He couldn’t help but smile at the scene. Minhyuk and Hoseok are basically uncles to Jooheon, helped him raise Jooheon, helped him change Jooheon’s diapers, fed him, took care of him while he went to work and class. Without them, he would have been a mess.  
“Is that peach cake?!” Jooheon exclaimed.  
“Ah but we need to eat dinner first kiddo, never fear Wonho is here to save the day by making us ramen!” Hoseok picked up Jooheon firefighter style and headed towards the kitchen with Minhyuk nagging him behind. He rolled his eyes, leave to Hoseok to be eating ramen all the time.  
Honestly, he felt satisfied with life right now, sure his job can be a pain in the ass but it paid him real well, money was not a problem. Nothing matter as long as Jooheon is happy.  
His thought was interrupted by a roar of laughter and yelling. He sighed and walked towards the kitchen, already knowing to see a disaster they did this time in his kitchen.  


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peek at the Yoo household :)

Just like he anticipated, there in front his precious kitchen 3 figures covered head to toe the cake they were supposedly going to eat. He fixed his glare on Minhyuk and Hoseok whose smirk quickly vanished when he entered. They stood there in silence, neither Minhyuk or Hoseok dared to speak. Lucky for those basterds Jooheon who was muffling his giggles broke out into laughter, smiling up at his uncles. His glare softened hearing the bubbly laugh that echoed. Minhyuk and Hoseok smiled down to Jooheon breaking into giggles.  
“You idiots are lucky I'm not going to kill you right now, not in front of Jooheon”  
“*gasp* Kyuhnnie! Let's not discuss your murder plans in front of Jooheon,” Minhyuk whisper yelled with a cheeky smile.  
“Hey don’t think I'll let you slide your way out, now who's bright idea was to throw cake at each other in my kitchen?” Kihyun narrows his eyes toward Minhyuk and Hoseok, who both were avoiding his eyes, while Jooheon looked down with a sheepish smile.  
“Minhyuk was the one who started overdoing it!” Hoseok exclaimed. Minhyuk sends him a death glare.  
“Well, who was the one who started to smear a pinch on our nose first? Right Jooheonie?”  
He sighed, waving his hands to get their attention to stop the two from bickering loudly, he started to get a headache.  
“Okay okay! Doesn’t matter anymore, just please help me clean my kitchen and someone needs another round of bath time.” he peered down at Jooheon.  
“I’ll shower Jooheon!’’ both yelled, both tugging Jooheon towards the bathroom. Obviously avoiding to clean up the mess.  
Kihyun gawked at them leaving him with the mess he didn’t create. He glared at the mess and started cleaning. He didn’t mind cleaning, he liked things organized, clean and neat. He can hear the shower running with Hoseok and Minhyuk entertaining Jooheon. Quickly cleaning up he headed towards the bathroom, hoping they haven't created another mess, to find it empty, he heard laughter coming from Jooheon’s room. There Jooheon stood naked, shaking his bum at Minhyuk and Hoseok who had a piece of clothing, trying to catch Jooheon.  
“Hey sweetie no one wants to see your naked bum,” he cooed. Jooheon turned around to whine, “aaww appa you’re ruining the fun.”  
With Jooheon distracted Minhyuk and Hoseok took the chance to tackle him, quickly shoving his clothes on, Jooheon laughing. He laughed seeing them collapse on the floor, clearly exhausted, huffing and gasping for air.  
“Hyungs have you eaten yet?” he asked, walking toward the lump of bodies.  
“We ate at this fast food place,” Hoseok murmured, cuddling Jooheon.  
“No fair you guys get to eat junk food,” Jooheon whined, a pout adorning his face.  
“Hey kiddo I hate to admit but that ain’t real food compared to your daddy’s,” Minhyuk scoffed.  
“Yeah,” Hoseok whispered, already propped himself in a comfortable position, falling to sleep.  
“Aaww uncle Hoseok don’t sleep, aren't we gonna play more?” Jooheon whined, facing him placing his small chubby hand and Hoseok’s cheek.  
“Aww don’t get upset, hey don’t forget we both brought presents for you! Want to open them?’’ Minhyuk exclaimed, getting up and headed towards the living room.  
“Presents?!” Jooheon whisper-yelled, jolting up abruptly that made him shove Hoseok’s face to the ground, earning a groan from Hoseok and a laugh from Kihyun.  
“You guys are so extra,” he playfully scoffed.  
“Cus someone doesn’t know how special this day is, come on Kihyun how dense are you?’’ Minhyuk appeared in the doorway with two colorful gift bags. Jooheon bounced on his heels, letting a squeal of happiness when Minhyuk handed him the bags.  
“We have to embrace and celebrate this day because it’s a special moment we can’t go back to,” Hoseok said, sitting up to smile at them. Kihyun didn't want to admit out loud but they were right.  
After revealing various gifts, that consisted of 2 fluffiest teddy bears, a pop figure of Michael Jackson, two pairs of shoes that are fit for Jooheon to dance and to his protest a red hat with huge black font saying who's bad?, then a movie with some sweets, Jooheon fell asleep in the middle of the movie. He was curled up along Minhyuk, who were cuddle buddies. Hoseok was taking a nap so he took his chance to clean up the mess later carrying Jooheon to his own bed. Jooheon did have his own room he simply doesn’t sleep in it, whenever he puts him down in his bed Jooheon will later wake up to snuggle with him. So there was no point in putting him there anymore. When he positioned Jooheon to a comfortable position he places the blanket over Jooheon's small body. Kihyun stood for a moment to look at his precious child. He felt warm and adoration swell in his chest seeing his reason for happiness. He smiled fondly at Jooheon's smallmouth that was slightly opened, drool pooling out, his eyes firmly shut, his hair was a fluffy mess and his pale skin glowing. Kihyun cupped both of Jooheon’s cheeks and bend down to place a soft kiss on his forehead.  
“Sleep well my little moonshine,” he whispered, slowly stroking his cheeks.  
“Ahh it’s so cold,’’ Minhyuk groaned from the living room. Glancing down to make sure Jooheon is comfortable he went to the living room to find Minhyuk stretched out on the couch and Hoseok curled up on the chair couch, blinking up slowly.  
“Hyungs Don’t tell me you guys only came here for Jooheon,” Kihyun pouted, purposely crushing Minhyuk in the way. He put his pouty face facing Minhyuk who had his eyes closed but can feel Kihyun's presence. Minhyuk cracked an eye open to peer at him, Kihyun knew that Minhyuk was a sucker for cute things, to Minhyuk he was known as the “lil hamster”.  
“Kihyunie don’t put that face,’’ Minhyuk groaned but a smile tugging his lips, finally wide awake to pinch both Kihyun’s cheeks and started cooing.  
“Hoseok we have to also pay attention to our little hamster,’’ Minhyuk yelled, earning a joking shove from Kihyun. Hoseok yawned and sat down properly grinning at them with a sleepy face.  
“So how was your day today Kihyunie?” Hoseok started off, taking Kihyun by surprise.  
Kihyun was lucky they all worked at the same company. Hoseok worked as a fitness instructor or personal trainer for trainees while Minhyuk worked as a dance and vocal instructor, not with same trainees Kihyun has unfortunately.  
“Well work was the same as always, our new intern named Sehun is a troublemaker I was lucky enough to dodge his prank this time, he switched the sugar and the salt, so I entered the staff dining room there were a few coughing and gagging. The new trainees this year are quite a handful,” he sighed, Kihyun worked as a vocal coach under the company Starship Entertainment, it was a stressing but it was also fun and it paid quite well, maybe not as much compared to other famous and bigger companies but a fair amount.  
"I met him, nice kid but kinda has this haughty and goofy personality. Can you believe he's 23! He has this very mature looking face but it doesn't go with his personality.'' Hoseok said while stretching,  
“Oh and my car decided to break down when I was on my way to pick up Jooheon,” he groaned recalling the stressing moment. This apparently caught Minhyuk and Hoseok’s attention because they jolted slightly, looking him alarmed.  
“Kihyun you could have called us if you needed one of us to pick you up or Jooheon,’’ Hoseok looked at him with concern. Kihyun never forgets how grateful and lucky to have two hyungs that take great care of him and his son, no matter what the small thing is they are always there for him. Even before Jooheon came along they always had his backs. He has to admit he’s like their child, a stubborn and haughty child. He grinned evilly, wanting to joke around with his hyungs.  
“No need to worry hyung I was actually offered a ride by a hot motorcyclist,” he laughed at their shocked faces, fully awake now.  
“Kihyun! Out of all the people I didn’t expect you to give in to a stranger much less someone riding a motorcycle and to Jooheon’s school?! What if he kidnapped you?! Or what if-” Hoseok rambled, Minhyuk cutting him off.  
“Really Kihyunnie?! Tell me how does he look like?” Minhyuk started to act like that one school friend going crazy over a cute guy. Kihyun couldn’t help but giggle.  
“Well he was a little taller than me, broad shoulders (kihyun throws a wink which Hoseok looks at him in disbelief while Minhyuk lets out a high pitch shriek) hyung you should have seen his thick biceps bulging from his blazer! Ah yeah he was wearing something kinda professional, white dress shirt with black skinny jeans and a nice grey blazer,’’ he recalled, a smile crept up, he can feel a faint blush blooming on his cheeks. Recalling the exciting moment, his first time ever riding a motorcycle...with a cute guy. It's been a while since he has taken interest in someone. He looked up to see Hoseok and Minhyuk looking at each other in concern but quickly smiled at his way. He sighed, he knows they are looking out for him but he isn’t broken as he was before, sure the memory still haunts him but he needs to get over it entirely not only for his sake and his hyungs but for Jooheons sake. His thoughts were interrupted by a bone-crushing hug he receives from Minhyuk and Hoseok. Kihyun wanted to get annoyed by the fact that they’re worrying too much about him but he couldn’t blame them for looking out for him after what happened long time ago. Kihyun started to tear up a little from the rush of emotions and memories when he felt a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek from Minhyuk.  
Leave it to Minhyuk to ruin their moment.  
“Hyung! You ruined the moment,’’ Kihyun swatted Minhyuk away from him, laughing.  
“Aish Minhyuk your gross,’’ Hoseok chuckled, his arm still placed around Kihyun’s shoulder.  
“Didn’t you whine about wanting the same attention we give to Jooheon?’’ Minhyuk nagged.  
“Yeah but not this type of attention,’’ Kihyun chuckled, he looked over the clock on the wall that read 10:30.  
“It’s kinda late already hyung, don’t you have work tomorrow?’’ Kihyun asked.  
“Well someone wants to get rid of us already,’’ Minhyuk huffed  
“We should be the ones asking you, you're the one with a child, we should be leaving so you can rest and wake up early tomorrow to go to work and take Jooheon to school,” Hoseok said, getting up to stretch, he was wearing a white thin t-shirt which didn’t hide his abs. Minhyuk playfully whistled earning him a smirk from Hoseok. Even after years together Kihyun still didn’t know what type of relationship those two were. He recalled once when they were really cuddly on the couch and Jooheon out of nowhere yells, “ Are you two boyfriends!?” Kihyun was in the kitchen but he could see them laughing at Jooheons innocent question. Hoseok whispered something in Jooheon’s ear and Minhyuk looked amused. He was either curious what Hoseok whispered but also concern on his response, so he asked Hoseok.  
“I simply told him we are like a sister and brother nothing more,”Hoseok replied, “Plus Minhyuk is going out with this Hyungwon guy, didn’t Minhyuk tell you?”  
Kihyun was surprised but also got a bit upset Minhyuk didn’t tell him this, Hoseok must have noticed, “Look Kihyun, Minhyuk felt guilty and hesitant telling you because of what you know...what you and …” Hoseok looked uncertain if he should have mentioned it. Getting the idea Kihyun stayed silent, he understood.  
"My pass situation shouldn't prevent you guys to be in a relationship, I'm really over it so don't worry about me. I want you guys to be happy too," Kihyun stated, looking up at Hoseok with pleading eyes earning a scoff from him.  
"Well we should be heading out now Kihyun,’’ Hoseok yawned, pulling his sweater on.  
“Remember to eat, sleep, shower, and give lots of love and attention to our Jooheon,” Minhyuk said. Kihyun dashed to the kitchen to give the leftovers to MInhyuk and Hoseok who didn’t get to eat. After all these years knowing them, Kihyun knew they still don't put effort into trying to cook. Putting the soup into a container he gave it to Minhyuk who looked delighted.  
“Aaww thanks Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk cooed, ruffling his hair.  
"See you at work tomorrow Kihyun,'' Hoseok waved.  
Both left him alone in the doorway.  
A con of being a single dad is you're the only adult, not only the child was lonely but the parent as well. Minhyuk has told him several times to hook up with someone but he always put it aside, wanting to dedicate his time and attention to Jooheon. Plus it isn't easy to find someone to be with a single dad and Jooheon is old enough to know what's happening. He didn't want to get his son's hope up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> Aaahh thank you for the kudos TTwTT I'm glad people actually like my story  
> I may have rearranged my tags because I felt like they were unorganized ik it's weird but that's just me .-.  
> hope you guys enjoy this, more excitement is coming up !  
> stay tune ~


	3. 3

-Flashback-

"Your a young adult now, you need to take responsibility for your actions young man! Do you know the trouble you got yourself in?! You put our family’s name in shame and embarrassment. And what about this young lady? Who is this whore that you decided to tie with our family name!" His father rambled. His face flushed red from frustration and outraged finding out that his son's girlfriend is pregnant.  
"What did we do wrong? I thought you were smarter than this! I didn't raise you to be this stupid,'' his father scoffed.  
"Father I-," Kihyun croaked.  
"Don't father me young men, it's too late to be apologizing, you should be saying that to the young lady's poor family. We support you in your education at a young age and this is what we get back ?! Fooling around when you're barely done with university."  
His father takes a deep breath, tugging his hair angrily.  
"Father I'll do what is necessary, I'll hold accountable for my actions-''  
“Actions,’’ his father scoffed, “tell me how you will fix the shame you put in my family's name brat, what do you plan when I can finally disown you, your nothing but an embarrassment,’’ he sneered.  
Huffing he stomped away, leaving him alone in their living room, his voice still ringing in his ear and the pain blooming on his left cheek and the split lip from the strike of his father but more in his heart. Shattered to pieces by the sting of his father's words.  
Kihyun laughed weakly, how can he call him father when he has done nothing but abused him.  
There was a beat of silence echoing, Kihyun has not seen his father this abusive before. Sometimes taunting him or hitting him, but nothing this grave like this. Kihyun didn’t know if the words hurt more or the physical hits, either way in the end he was in pain. 

"I'll talk to him but I don't think that'll do any good," his mother sighed, coming in the living room. Kihyun ignored her, looking blankly at the wall in front of him. He can't swallow the hard knot in his throat, the silence and sorrow suffocating him in the tight room.  
"Sweaty, please look at me,'' she whispered, as soon as he looked up the tears he has been trying to blink away escaped. She looked at him with concern and softly caressed his cheek with light feathery touches, her eyes brimming with tears. He broke down, burying his face in the crook of her neck and hugging her tight. Her soft floral scent slightly soothing him along with her small, gentle hands making circling motions on his back while the other hand on his head, softly patting him but the pain was still there.  
"Ssshhh ssshhh there baby, I'll always be here you understand that sweaty,'' she croaked, lifting his chin up so he can look directly at her. Her eyebrows furrowed, her almond eyes with wrinkles from age and tiredness, and her small lips wavering.  
"Whatever happens I won't leave your side...I'm sorry I didn’t save you from your father's abuse, I-" she hiccuped. Hearing those words coming out he hugged her tighter with fresh new tears pouring out.  
No, please don't blame yourself mother, it's never your fault, your tears aren't worth for me. He’s right I am worthless, he thought.  
"Eomma this is my fault, I am the one that sets him off. I deserve the punishment, please don't blame yourself, " he said.  
"B-but still I-I didn't protect you like I'm supposed to and now what will you do?"  
"I'll figure it out, please don't worry about me. I'm worried about you and my father alone now. How will you escape him? I don't want to leave you alone with him-" he choked. He couldn't leave his vulnerable mother in the hands of his abusive father.  
"I've already been secretly working on a divorce, who knows what your father will react but I have it all covered,'' she whispered, looking behind him in case if his father appeared. His parents were wed because of the arranged marriage of his grandparents, to build more wealth. His father is a senior manager for an international business company while his mother is a director for a famous cosmetics brand. Kihyun may have lived a good life, no worries about money or food on the table but the one big thing he envied from poorer people was the freedom, they didn't need to worry about the standards of society or the lack of attention or affection his parents had with each other. Kihyun yearned for that love his father never gave him or his mother. A simple hug or acknowledgment of his existence will have made him happy. Since young no affection was shown in his father words when he acknowledge him, his father talked about him as if he was some other worker of him.  
"What about harabeoji and halmeonim?" he said, suddenly thinking of his grandparent's reaction to their situation, a divorced couple with their soon to be father son.  
"I'll talk to my parents, they'll understand plus they never liked your father. They didn’t want to marry me off with him but couldn’t do much when his parents asked for my hand. Well whether they like it or not his parents have to suck it up. I don't want my grandson to have stuck up grandfather," her mom grinned. Kihyun softly chuckled, since little even when his mother was busy she will always lighten and cheer him up when they were together, just the two of them.

"Sweaty I want you to know this,'' she eyed him seriously, "I don't care who you chose to be with but I do care if the person will make you feel special, loved and sets a warm light in your candle heart in your darkest moments."

-End of flashback-

The alarm rang annoyingly to his left. Kihyun sighed, cracking his eye open to his alarm clock, ‘5am’ it read. Huffing a sigh he got up to start his daily routine. Wake up, brush his teeth, change clothes, make breakfast, wake up Jooheon, dress up Jooheon, eat breakfast, make sure to have everything packed for work as well as Jooheon’s lunch, leave house by 7:20. Kihyun stared at himself in the mirror while he brushed his teeth, several strands of hair fell in different directions and his cheek was adorned with marks from the wrinkles of the pillow and bags hung under his eyes.  
What a waste of a pretty face, Kihyun thought jokingly. He went back to the room to see Jooheon sitting up.  
It was one of those rare occasions where Jooheon wakes up as early as him. Jooheon was blinking and looking around for his dad, with his small mouth creating an ‘o’ from yawning. He peered at Kihyun, “Appa, what time is it?” Jooheon croaked from his early morning wake.  
“It’s 5:10, sleep a little more moonshine, I’ll wake you up.”  
“But I want gyeran tost-u,” he said, pouting.  
“Do you want appa to make it or do you want from the one across the train station?’’  
“Across the train station!” Jooheon yelled, bouncing on the bed. In a blink of an eye Jooheon was wide awake, holding out his arms so Kihyun can lift him up.  
“Got it kiddo then we shall hurry up then, you know the drill,’’ Kihyun said, peppering Jooheon’s face with kisses. He put Jooheon down and playfully nudged his bum to get him going. Jooheon went to their shared closet and looked for his uniform.  
Hastily getting his shirt and khaki pants from the bottom drawer where Kihyun has placed purposely so Jooheon can dress himself up. On top of that drawer there were his socks and underwear. Kihyun quickly dressed up as well, picking a pair of khaki pants with a light blue dress shirt. He sat on their bed to put on his shoes to see Jooheon concentrating on tying his shoelace. His eye brows slightly furrowed with focus and his small pink tongue darting out.  
“Need help buddy?’’  
“No, no I got it,’’ Jooheon waved him off, tightly tying his shoelace. Jooheon looked up with a proud smile and his small chest puffed up. “See I did it all by myself.”  
“Wow you got up early without complaining, got yourself dressed up and tied your shoes?!” he faked gasped causing Jooheon to burst into giggles. Kihyun picked up Jooheon to twirl around with him.  
“Daddy stop it,” Jooheon laughed, he huffed. “Come on or if not we’ll be late,’’ Jooheon whined.  
“Man you’re growing up so fast, your acting more responsible, I’m proud of you,” Kihyun said while placing a kiss on Jooheon’s nose  
“Eww you left your drool on me,” Jooheon whined while cutely rubbing his nose.  
“Let me get my stuff ready and lunch, you meanwhile get your backpack ready, don’t forget to do the 4 bathroom rule.”  
The 4 bathroom rule is to use the toilet, brush teeth, wash face with warm water using the small towel, and comb hair. While Jooheon was occupied in the bathroom Kihyun went to the kitchen to prepare lunch and breakfast. It is a good thing Kihyun has a knack for cooking, he can cook several dishes at the same time which comes in handy in their morning routines. He started their rice cooker and the coffee machine, then taking out the ingredients as well as their lunch boxes. He quickly fried some meat with some vegetables and egg. The aroma of the food danced in his kitchen with different fragrance and the stove causing the air to get warmer. What he loved about cooking is the atmosphere it creates, warm and familiar, sure it can get tedious but it always puts him into a calm trance. After placing the food in the boxes he let them cool down so the food won’t get soggy. He heard shuffling behind him when he poured coffee then heard the refrigerator door open.  
“The banana milk is in the middle small drawer buddy,” kihyun said, he didn’t need to turn around or ask Jooheon what he needed. After some shuffling, Jooheon propped down to the table with his backpack on the table. Glancing at the clock he read 6:50am.  
“ I just remembered, appa we’re going to have a new dancing teacher today!” Jooheon yelled all of sudden, causing Kihyun to spill some sugar.  
“That sound fun, are you ready to show off your dance moves to your teacher ?’’ he said, sitting across of Jooheon.  
“Yeah and i’ll show him my rapping skills too!’’ Jooheon happily gulping down the milk.  
“I wonder what type of dance genres the teacher will teach you,’’ he thought out loud.  
“Appa what’s genres?’’  
“Categories, for example there’s different dances such as ballet, jazz and hip hop.”  
“Oh oh I want to learn hip hop because it looks cool! And do the moonwalk correctly!’’  
Kihyun chuckled softly, looking at Jooheon with adoration who kept talking. His small beady eyes sparkled turning in crescent moons when he smiled, skin glowing and smile with a dimple on his left cheek.  
“Appa can we leave already?’’ Jooheon interrupted his thoughts.  
“Yes, got everything ready? Wait your lunch!’’ He got up to hand the small containers to Jooheon who carefully tucked them inside his backpack. Kihyun got up quickly to retrieve his messenger bag and place his lunch there. Getting his coffee and keys of the house he opened the door for Jooheon who skipped his way outside. It’s amusing seeing a Jooheon’s small figure bobbing up and down from skipping and seeing him sing his favorite cartoon theme song and to his horror Jooheon had his hat that said whose bad?  
“Yoo Jooheon your not taking the hat to school,’’ he scolded, already reaching out to snatch it away,’’  
“But appa,’’ Jooheon whined while swatting Kihyun’s hand away, looking up and stretched out his hand so Kihyun can hold it. Kihyun scoffed, he doesn’t want to go back to open the door, once they near train station he’ll take it off from Jooheon. He doesn’t want to be galred at for having a child with a hat like that even though it’s in english.  
He relaxed once he held Jooheon’s hand a wave of warmth, pride and joy shoots through him, softly cradling his small and soft hands. Reminding him so much of her. He playfully swings their hands remembering the old days. When he held her hand while walking aimlessly around, both enjoying the city scenery. Jooheon had the same laughter of his mom. Their eyes turned into crescent moons.  
There peaceful time was interrupted by his phone ringing. He checked the id caller to see it’s his mom.  
“Yo-bo-say-yoh’’  
“Kihyunnie sweetie, how are you?’’  
“I’m fine eomeoni so is Jooheon,’’ he glanced at Jooheon who perked up the mention of his name.  
“Sorry I didn’t call yesterday so I can talk to my baby, can you please hand the phone to Jooheon?’’  
“Jooheon it’s hal-meo-ni,’’ he couldn’t help but chuckle seeing Jooheon burt out of excitement. The rascal loved his mother more than him.  
“HAL-MEO-NI!”  
“Hi my baby boy!’’ he can hear laughter on the other end.  
“I’m not a baby anymore hal-meo-ni I’m in preschool. I’m a big boy now,’’ Jooheon whined  
“Really? My my, my baby is all grown up,’’ his mother faked gasped.  
“But i’m not your baby hal-meo-ni, it’s appa Kihyun’’  
“Ahh but your appa is so old’’ she sighed.  
“No appa says that he’s young, ph-phiscal-y and men-tally,’’ Jooheon had a hard time pronouncing those big words for him. Which earned a laughter from him and his mother.  
“Aahh did he actually say that?’’  
“Yup’’ popping the p.  
“I’m here to talk about you Jooheonie, tell me sweetie how was first day of school?’’  
“It was fun! No one was mean to me and my teacher is super cool and nice! She can speak other languages and traveled to different places!”  
“My my, thats good no one is mean to my baby or if not I’ll go beat their ass, you got that sweetie?”  
“H-hal-meo-ni,’’ Jooheon flustered.  
“Made new friends?”  
“Yeah! his name is Hoseok! Not appa’s friend another hoseok. Oh and Jong-in, they like to dance!’’  
“Wow you have friends that like the same thing as you”  
“BUT HAL-MI-NI THIS IS THE BEST PART, THERE IS THIS KID WHO CAME LATE, APPA SAID THAT’S BAD, BUT HE’S FROM CHINA AND AN-” Jooheon ran out of breath.  
“Now Jooheon talk slowly, old hal-meo-ni can barely catch up,’’ she chuckled.  
“Sorry hal-meo-ni I’m just very excited! His name is Jacks-” before Jooheon can finish there was a loud rumble in the distance, Jooheon almost let the phone fall.  
They were about to cross the traffic light when a motorcycle came to a halt from the red light. Holding to Jooheon’s hand and tugging him so they can cross quickly and got the phone from Jooheon.  
“Sorry eomeoni that was a motorcycle, you guys can catch u-,’’ he glance down to see Jooheon suddenly tugging his sleeve harshly.  
“APPA MY HAT!’’ Jooheon’s hat fell and sat calmly in the middle of the road.  
Before he can react Jooheon freed himself from his grip and ran towards the hat.  
To his horror the light turned green at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong, annyeong ;;;www;;; (sorry currently I'm listening to elevator by my angel Kim Jonghyun, my eyes are sore)  
> Enough of me, let's get rolling  
> So this chapter starts off with a flashback of the past, so as you can see Kihyuns dad is a dick while his mother is an actual caring mother. I am not familiar with marriages in Korea but I decided they were in an arranged marriage, personally I know the downside of arrange marriage. Let me just say it's not a happily ever after. So kihyun doesn't know what love is with partners other than mother and child bond. But hey he found a nice girl and well they created a lil Jooheon... sorry I may have spoiled it a little.  
> HAHAHA the cliff hanger! BUT don't worry Jooheon will be safe and sound, nothing bad will happen (hint hint)  
> the real angst comes way later guys.  
> Enough of my babbling, hope you guys are enjoying it, thank you for your kuddos and comments <3


	4. 4

Kihyun remembered when he felt this overwhelming fear.  
Not so long ago.  
She was there but then she was gone.  
It was so sudden.  
Not even a proper goodbye.  
His heart froze, his breathing stopped and his surroundings became quiet.  
Then the overwhelming feelings crashed, his heart started beating hard and fast, his breathing quickened and his surroundings were noisy. 

Everything became overwhelming. 

Life slipped out of him for a second, until everything happened too fast.  
Jooheon frees himself from his grip to run after the stupid hat when the light turns green at the same time.  
Suddenly horrified and shakened. Everything from the past rushing back. Too familiar. 

Please, oh god no 

Quickly recovering he ran toward Jooheon. Not caring for the cars that nearly crashed into him. He heard a distant crash of metal falling. 

I can’t lose you too. 

Jooheon calm, innocent figure stood in the middle of the chaos. Before Jooheon can bend down another figure flashed in front of him. Kihyun staggered forward.  
His heart throbbed from the scene in front of him.  
The same guy from yesterday.  
Hyunwoo had Jooheon cradled in his enormous arms, his broad back towards the car was merely behind them, honking at them. 

Everything stood silent, ignoring the noises. His only focus was on the two figures in front of him. His knees were weak, falling on knees. He caught a glimpse of Hyunwoo’s motorcycle laying down on the road. The noise he heard earlier must have been from the motorcycle falling. 

“Jooheon,’’ his voice quivered. 

Jooheon, looked both at them confused. 

“Appa,’’ Jooheon said nervously, slowly dispatching himself from Hyungwoo. Hyungwoo was also in shock because he didn’t notice Jooheon who was struggling away from his grip. Snapping back to reality he noticed Kihyun’s presence, with surprise he slowly loosen his grip. Jooheon threw himself to Kihyun’s arms, he held him tightly with fresh new tears. Kihyun buried his face in the crook of Jooheon’s neck. Inhaling the faint smell of baby powder, and pressing his face in Jooheon’s soft skin.  
My baby is alive, he’s safe and sound.  
“Appa don’t cry,’’  
“Y-y…..Jooheon,’’ he choked, “pl-please never ever do that again.”  
“I’m sorry appa, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
No baby you don’t understand.  
Holding him at arm's length, he looked directly in Jooheon’s eyes. His face was a mess, his eyes probably red with tears still pouring and snot smeared.  
“You scared the life out of me! Do you know what could have happen?!,’’ he voiced started to raise. He never yelled at Jooheon.  
The story can’t repeat by one careless mistake  
Jooheon looked alarmed and startled. Hyunwoo, who stood silently, placed his hand on Kihyun’s shoulder.  
“Kihyun we need to get out of the road,’’ Hyunwoo said, he helped Kihyun get up and without hesitation reached out to hold Jooheon’s hand. His strong hand firmly enveloped to Jooheon’s small one so the little one won’t run off again.  
Kihyun tried not to stare to match at the hands intertwined, the scene immediately warming his heart to his disliking. Kihyun just didn’t like people touching or getting near his moonshine and Hyunwoo just naturally reached out to Jooheon.  
Startled Jooheon leaned more towards Kihyun with is head low, his hat held firmly towards his chest with his free hand. Not use to the sudden physical attention.  
There was a small crowd gathered around the stop light, some gawking at them, others going on with their business, while other briefly glanced at them.  
His head throbbed, still in haze by the sudden incident.  
Once they were away from the cars Hyunwoo has taken his helmet off, his cheeks were flushed pretty, beads of sweat plastered on his forehead and hair was messed up and to Kihyun’s embarrassment he kept staring, to occupy himself he hosted up a surprised Jooheon. He bent down a perfect 90 degree bow.  
“Thank you Hyunwoo-ssi, again this means so much to me. This is my son Yoo Joohoen. Jooheon sweetie please say thank you to Hyunwoo-ssi,’’ he put down Jooheon down who also bow down.  
“Sorry I worried you Hyunwoo-ssi, I won’t do it again….are you sure your not batman?’’ Jooheon asked suddenly, peering at Hyunwoo curiously. Eyes rounded and his small mouth creating a small o.  
Hyunwoo burst of laughter, lifting the mood from the tension atmosphere.  
“What makes you say that Jooheonie?’’ Hyunwoo lowered himself so he can be the same eye level with Jooheon.  
“Because you are strong, fast and your helmet is like your mask!”  
Hyunwoo chuckles, his eyes crinkling, his buddha like smile full in view. He reached out to ruffle Joohoen’s hair.  
They really make a cute scene with Hyunwoo’s tall and built figure lowered to Jooheon’s small figure.  
Why are they so comfortable around each other, they act so natural with one another.  
“Well just note Jooheonie to stay out of danger. Listen to your appa,’’ Hyunwoo peers at Kihyun to his dismay blush started to creep up, “but I have to say I’m your appa’s hero because I have already saved him.’’  
“Really?!” Jooheon looks at him with awe, “was appa bullied? Because he tells me that people get je-jell-ous about his looks.’’ Kihyun looked at his kid with horror, Kihyun’s face is red as a lychee. Hyunwoo peers curiously at Kihyun.  
“Jooheonie I t-think we need to get going, r-remember that we need to get proper breakfast and get to school on time and H-hyunwoo-ssi needs to get his motorcycle,’’ Kihyun stampers.  
Hyunwoo eyes widen, suddenly remembering that he left his motorcycle.  
“I need to get going then! Stay safe Jooheonie, listen to your appa. See you around Kihyun, hopefully not in circumstances like these,’’ Hyun Woo picks up Joohoen’s hat and ruffles his hair, and sends a quick nod to Kihyun.  
Kihyun suddenly has deja vu, he watches Hyunwoo jog off, safely maneuvering through the crowd crossing the street and apologizes to the cars going around the motorcycle. He watches how gently Hyunwoo picks up his motorcycle off the ground and hops on, rouring the beast back to life with the loud engine starting.  
Kihyun couldn’t help but think how hot Hyunwoo looks.  
“Appa he’s cool looking huh?’’ Jooheon whispered, tugging his blazer.  
Snapping out of daze he quickly checks his watch.  
“Yes sweetie, come one we need to catch the train,’’  
“B-but what about my t-”  
“*sigh* we’re running late,’’ Kihyun grumbles, “I’m sorry buddy but the scene you just caused,’’ he raised his eyebrow at Jooheon.  
“And there’s always school breakfast.”  
“But appa, school lunch is yucky,’’ Jooheon whined. Jooheon can be a picky eater, preferring his food over other food.  
Kihyun reached out to Jooheon’s arms and dragged his rascal to the subway train station.  
The subway train station gets pretty crowded so he picks up Jooheon, so he wouldn’t get lost.  
“Appa, so how did you meet the cool superhero?’’ Jooheon whispered in his ear.  
Kihyun blushed, not from the mini crush he has developed so far but from the embarrassment and hassle he has caused, not to mention Hyunwoo was there to save his ass two times.  
“Remember that our car broke down?”  
“Yeah. Oh! When are we going to get our car back?”  
“They need to keep it for a couple of days until they can fully repair the motor.”  
“What?’ Jooheon gave him a puzzled look. Kihyun leaned to give a peck on his nose.  
“Appa stop doing that,’’ Jooheon whined, “ok but what about superhero guy?’’  
“Well my car broke down in the middle of the freeway.’’  
“Mmm.’’  
“And well he was kind enough to give a ride to pick you on time.’’  
Joohoen’s eyes slowly widened, “YOU GOT ON A MOTORCYCLE?!”  
People around them were startled by the sudden outburst, some gave them a annoyed look, mostly from the adults but some high school girls cooed and giggled at the sight of Jooheon.  
“Ssshhh baby we are in a public place, use your whisper voice.’’  
“Appa you got on a motorcycle,’’ Jooheon whispered yelled, Kihyun rolled his eyes.  
“Yes silly, what’s the big deal?”  
“Duh you were saved by a super cool, strong and hand-s-same guy. OMG appa he showed us his superhero side, what if it was a secret?’’ Joohoen whispered, “appa the bad guys are going to chase him.’’  
Kihyun laughed at Jooheon’s innocent comment, leave it to Jooheon to fantasize everything.  
“But he has his motorcycle to get away from the bad guys super fast,’’ Kihyun replied, the doors opened so he carefully stepped out with Jooheon in his arms.  
“OOHH YEAH APPA!’’ Jooheon yelled, “Appa we met a superhero!”  
“We’re lucky aren’t we, but just because we met a hero doesn’t mean we need to in trouble a lot to meet him.’’ He eyed Jooheon.  
“Awwn but how else are we supposed to see him again.”  
“Yoo Jooheon.’’  
“Yes appa I understand,’’ Jooheon grumbled.  
Throughout the rest of the walk, Kihyun had Jooheon in his arms, he wasn’t ready to let Jooheon run off again and have another panic attack.  
I can’t lose you moonshine  
The school entrance was crowded with parents and students. Finally putting him down, Jooheon eagerly skipped to his classroom with Kihyun on his heels.  
Kihyun didn’t know why but ever since Jooheon was born he has been very cautious, worried and protective over Jooheon. To not letting the nurses touch Jooheon, letting other people hold baby Jooheon (not even Hoseok or Minkyuk, he still remembers that once he locked them out because they kept insisting they were capable of taking care of a baby), baby proofing everything in his apartment to even putting pillows and blankets on the floor when Jooheon started walking, just in case he falls down.  
Yup that’s him, overprotective dad.  
He stares at the people around him, noticing the busy parents bustling around with their children. There were still children crying after their parents, he notices Jooheon staring at them.  
Surprisingly Jooheon didn’t weep on his first day of school on the contrary Jooheon was overjoyed by getting the chance to be with other children.  
Jooheon didn’t really get a chance to interact with children at his age because Kihyun didn’t really know other parents with children.  
Much less at his age.  
Their apartments weren’t loaded with children, there were a few but much more older.  
So of course Jooheon will be excited to meet new children at his age.  
They got near the line of students from Jooheon’s class.  
“Hi everyone!” Jooheon yelled happily, “hi Jongin.’’  
“Hi Jooheon,’’ Jongin replied.  
This is the part he hates, saying bye to his baby.  
Kihyun stares at Jooheon easily talking with almost everyone, everyone smiling and laughing.  
My moonshine brings joy, and he’s my baby boy. Since birth he has lighten my candles heart. He was one of the few remaining parents left, the bell has rung and teachers started gathering the students.  
“Good morning children, I am your dance teacher. Your first period teacher. Who’s ready to dance?”  
Wait that voice  
Kihyun slowly turned around to face the teacher.  
The voice belong to no one but Son Hyunwoo.  
The children cheered, but one in particular yelled much more louder.  
“HEY IT’S THE SUPERHERO THAT SAVED ME.’’

Well at least Kihyun and Jooheon can see him on a daily basis now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> Here is the chapter! Jooheon is safe and sound. He has developed a sudden liking to Hyunwoo like Kihyun ;)  
> My greatest apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes TTwTT by now I should know the basics of english grammar ;w; what an embarresment  
> Thank you, stay tune for more ~


	5. 5

“HEY IT’S THE SUPER HERO THAT SAVED ME’’  
Hyunwoo was startled by the recognition of the voice.   
There in the middle of the line stood small Jooheon with his eyes twinkling with awe. His outburst has attracted the student's attention because everyone started to ask him and Jooheon if he was actually a superhero.   
“Appa it’s the guy from this morning!’’ Jooheon tugged the sleeve of the cute petite man, named Kihyun.   
Kihyun who must have seen him first had his head lowered, blush clearly visible.   
Hyunwoo can’t help but think how cute Kihyun behaves around him.   
He must have been staring at the man too long because there was only a few teacher remaining.   
What’s gone into you Son!   
Hyunwoo cleared his throat to get the attention of the students. He has class to teach.   
“Okay class we need to get going, please follow me in a straight quite line. Let’s get moving.’’   
The students still hushed excitedly, looking at him with awe.   
“Wow he does look like a superhero Jooheon,’’ whispered Jongin to Jooheon.   
He chuckled hearing his students comment about him, at least they are positive. He glanced up to see if Kihyun was still standing there but the man was already walking back to the gates.   
As if Kihyun can sense his thoughts, he turned around, immediately making eye contact with him.   
Hopefully, Kihyun didn’t think he was a weirdo staring at him so he whirled his head back to the class.   
Dammit I should have at least smiled, great now he’ll think I’m ignoring him.   
He led his class to the school field where they will start their lesson. It was a nice day to be outside, it wasn’t too cold nor too sunny.   
Just perfect. He led the class to the middle of the field.   
“My name is Son Hyunwoo, your dance teacher. Like your other teachers please address me as seonsaengnim. Okay class I need everyone to make a circle around me, I want you all to not only introduce yourself but to each other. Remember this is your second day, so we don’t all know each other,’’ he looked around and can’t help but feel weird with his tall and bulky figure among the small figures.   
Jooheon who couldn’t keep his eyes off him, had his hands clasped behind his back, his little mouth sealed tightly as if he was trying to keep his excitement in.   
“So we would be saying our name first, three facts about ourselves, and do a pose or gesture. The class has to say the person’s name and do the gesture as well. Any questions?’’ A little girl raised her hand, he nodded her way, “yes?”  
“What are facts?’’   
He almost forgot the these are young kids with a limited vocabulary.   
“Ah sorry, facts are things that are true or correct. For example my birthday is on June 18, my name is Son Hyunwoo, or I don’t have a brother or a sister, do you get it now?’’   
The little girl nodded.   
“Let me show you all how this has to look like, who want to help me show the class?’’ A few were shy but one shot his little arms up, excitedly waving it.   
Little Jooheon is a ball of sunshine he thought.   
“Stand up Jooheon,’’ ops he wasn’t supposed to say his name.   
Jooheon literally jumped up, his eyes turning into crescent moons, his dimples full in display.   
Hyunwoo wondered why the kid didn’t resemble Kihyun until he remembered that Jooheon has a mother. Probably inherited her feature instead of Kihyun.   
“My name is Hyunwoo, I love to dance since I was your age, I also like to sing and I like to swim,’’ to be playful and get the children smiling he flexes his biceps, immediately having the children giggling, some looking him in awe and commenting how strong he is.   
“Wow he is strong looking like a superhero,’’ Jongin tugged Jooheon’s shirt.   
“Told ya so,’’ Jooheon whispered back, smiling brightly at him.   
“Repeat my name and do the gesture I just did,’’ he said, all the students repeated his name and gesture, falling into a fit of giggles.   
Hyunwoo couldn’t help but think how all the students are adorable. He was happy when they offered him the job and immediately was accepted.   
He could have worked as a gym or work out teacher or work for a agency as a dance teacher for idols but he preferred to work with children.   
Who gets awkward around children? At least he doesn’t need to deal with adults for the day.   
“Is it my turn seonsaengnim?’’   
“Yes, name, three facts about yourself, and a pose or gesture.’’   
“My name is Yoo Jooheon, um I like to dance too, like Michael Jackson! And um my best friends are Jackson and Jongin, mmm I like my appa’s cooking! His food is yummy,’’ Jooheon rubs his tummy. The class mimic him.   
Then the class got the hang of the game, everyone having fun except for one who still hasn’t gone yet and seems shy. Jooheon must have noticed as well and went to sit next to the kid. He smiled seeing Jooheon attempting to make friends with the shy boy. Kihyun would have been proud as well.  
The kid had cute rounded cheeks, raven black hair like the other students, and full lips, his cheeks flushed pink when Jooheon started talking to him. Everyone has gone except for him.   
The two boys had a small conversation, Jooheon doing most of the talking.  
“Jimin it’s your turn,’’ Jooheon whispered, the kid Jimin turned pink, his head down.   
“You want me to stand up with you?’’ Jooheon asked, Jimin nodded silently. Jooheon reached out to the boy’s hand and both stood up. Jimin turned pinker, the class stood silent, eyeing the two boys curiously.   
“Jimin, say your name, three facts about yourself and do something silly,’’ Jooheon whispered to Jimin’s ear.   
Still with his head down, the boy took a shaky breath, “M-my name is Park J-jimin, I like t-to dance, my b-best friend is t-taehyung and I have a baby brother named Jungkook’’ Jimin stampered. He nervously looked at Jooheon, who smiled encouragingly.   
Hyunwoo was going to die right there because of Jimin’s cuteness. His hands are much more chubbier and smaller compared to the other students. Jimin made bunny ears with his fingers and bend them to resemble a bunny.   
Everyone followed along, giggling at the gesture. Some even started hoping.   
Jooheon stretched out his hand to give a high five to Jimin who shyly slapped his hand.   
Hyunwoo swear of he dies, it’s because of the cuteness of these children. Jooehon glanced at his way, Hynuwoo gave thumps up. Jooheon smiled shyly and tugged Jimin's hand to point his way. The boy also smiled shyly and smiled proudly to Jooheon.   
“Okay now that everyone has gone up we all know each other.’’ Hyunwoo stared at the class, some students shaking their head.   
“Some of you said that you like to dance, I am very happy to hear that! You and I will have a great time. For those who don’t or don’t know how to dance, no worries for I am here to save the day,’’ he bowed down dramatically. The class giggled, he can hear Jooheon whisper-shout to Jimin and Jongin about him.   
“Before we learn to dance, it is important to stretch. So our muscles won’t be sore and won’t cause injuries. Our stretching will be 5 minutes long, we’ll do different stretches so we won’t stick with the same boring one. Throughout the year we will be learning most genres, don’t worry there simple and basic moves, nothing too complicated or hard. Any questions?”   
One little girl by the name Kang Seul-gi, “What is genre?”   
Before he can reply one little hand shot up his little hand, waving it around madly, of course, it was Jooheon’s.   
“Yes Jooheon,’’ Hyunwoo smiled, he couldn’t help but think why this kid suddenly has taken interest in him.   
“Can I explain what genre is, my appa explained me this morning what it means,’’ Jooheon said, puffing his small chest with pride of knowing this little information.   
“Go ahead Jooheon,’’ he nodded encouragingly.   
“My appa said it means category like ballet, hip hop and jazz.’’   
Hyunwoo felt impressed, a smile tugging thinking of how Kihyun is a great father.   
“Well said Jooheon!’’ Hyunwoo commented, ‘’your appa teaches you well.’’ Jooheon nodded proudly.   
“As your classmate Jooheon said it is a category, a type. We may not cover all genres but I will try to teach the ones you guys are interested in. We will be practising the dance, and in the end, we will perform in front of your parents.’’   
The class whispered excitedly, there were some nervous murmurs.   
“Now I know some of us don’t seem to like the idea of dancing in front of a group of people so we will start slowly and practice. It’s not until in the half of the year we will start performing. A few students will practice performing in front of the class so we can lose the gitters,’’ Hyunwoo assured the class. He chuckled by the response of the class, some let out a dramatic sigh of relief.   
“Seonsaengnim what are we going to learn to dance first?’’ Jackson yelled.   
“Good question-’’ Hyunwoo was about to explain when a student by the name Seung-wan interrupted, “can we do kpop song covers?’’   
“OH YEAH!’’   
“I want to do Big Bang!’’   
“Oh! how about Super Junior?’’   
The class buzzed with excitement, they really were fans of kpop groups.  
“Can I have your attention class,’’ the class starting settling down, “so about the dance cover, yes we are going to do it BUT not always.’’ The class groaned.   
“Now now, I understand that we are excited but I do have prepared some simple dances. Remember some choreographies are difficult, so we need to start with the basic. Understood?”   
The class nodded, he couldn’t think how well behaved the class is.   
“If you guys really want to, we can do some of the popular parts of kpop songs as our warm up. How does that sound?’’  
The class suddenly cheered, clearly excited for the idea.   
The rest of the time Hyunwoo introduced some stretches and had the class do some of them.The class sure had a fun time, of course, some complained that it was the same as P.E. but overall they were good children. He grew fond with the children, all adorable in their own way. Jimin being bashful, Youngjae being playfu, Jackson being loud and Seung-wan is the kindest child he has ever met. That is Jooheon stood out the most for him, he doesn’t know why but this kid just makes him so warm. Maybe it’s his smile, his dimples, the pearly skin color, the crescent moons that twinkle. Jooheon immediately got attached to him, which is funny considering that their first encounter Jooheon didn’t seem comfortable with the physical contact but hey who wouldn’t? A stranger throwing his arms around you, yup no.   
It was almost time to take the students to their next class. He felt down because this first class were immediately fond of him and the class itself.   
“You guys are great! I want you all to know that I had fun meeting you all and I’m excited for next time we meet each other. Now off we go to your next class,’’ Hyunwoo took attendance, the class formed a straight line. Some were also sad about leaving. He stood near the end of the line when Jimin tugged his shirt. He crouched down to the boys eye level, it’s not professional but he likes to make children feel comfortable around him.   
“Yes Jimin?’’   
The boy looked down, cheeks as always were flushed pink.   
“Seonsaengnim, are we going to learn modern dancing?’’ the boy whispered.   
Hyunwoo had not expected the question, “Do you like modern dance Jimin?”   
The boy nodded, finally looking at him with hope, twinkling eyes wide, dang these kids are going to end him with their cuteness.   
He couldn’t help but chuckle at Jimin’s eagerness, he reached out to ruffle the boy’s hair. It’s a habit he has, and for some odd reason, it felt more right when he did it to Jooheon.   
“Yes definitely we will learn, do you know how to dance to modern?’’   
"Only a little, my appa wants to put me in classes to learn.’’   
“Mmm that’s sound fun, are you excited for this class too?”   
“Yup,’’ Jimin said, popping the p. Jimin seems to be already comfortable near him.   
Hyunwoo straightened and signed off the attendance.   
“That’s great to hear, but remember that I will be your best dance teacher,’’ he winked at Jimin.   
“Okay class one straight line, let’s get going.’’   
He led the class to their next class, few students asked him about what they’re going to do for their next class, and others still asked if he was a superhero.   
“He is our teacher in the day then in the night he fights the bad guys!’’ Jooheon exclaimed.   
“What is it with you guys with me being a superhero?’’ he sighed dramatically, “it’s not like I ride my super fast motorcycle to chase the bad guys or I use my super strength to get the bad guys.’’ The class whisper excitedly, Jooheon’s mouth created a small o and his eyes were wide.   
He knows it’s not good to be messing around with the students like that but he couldn’t help it. The came to halt, the other teacher greeted them. He gave her the clipboard and glanced at the students.   
“Well off I go, I am excited to see you guys next class.’’   
“BYE SEONSAENGNIM,’’ the class yelled. The teacher peered at him curiously, he felt bashful from the sudden attention.   
He waved at the class and waited for the other class to join him, the whole thing starts all over.   
Hyunwoo enjoys it though, he just never liked saying goodbye to his students or other people in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^ ~  
> SO I was thinking maybe I should make Shownu secretly an actual superhero. That wasn't my plan at first but I mean it'd be cool I guess? IDK what do you guys think?   
> Who notice 94 linear idols? OKAY so I added jimin bc he's around the same age as Jooheon but when I doubled checked it said that Jooheon is 23, 1994 and Jimin is 22 but 1995???? So I am CONFUSED. I'm too lazy to rewrite this so let's just say they're the same age.   
> I don't ship Jooheon and Shownu but their interaction is so cute <3333!!!!!! My heart melts seeing those two together ;3;  
> Thank you, have a lovely day <3


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait '^^

Kihyun jogged to the subway station, double checking his watch. Minhyuk and Hoseok were still working so they couldn’t give him a ride. Hoseok did offer his car to him but Kihyun refused. He quickly slipped inside the crowded pack subway, it felt stuffy and gloomy inside. There’s a reason why he opt to buy a car because he didn't have to deal with getting early, crowded area, which personally he didn’t like being in with Jooheon.  
Once when Jooheon was a toddler, there was a raggy guy that almost molested a young girl right in front of them.  
Nope, not the scene he wants Jooheon to witness, especially at that age.  
The door shut, preventing the cold breeze from coming in. The sky outside was cloudy, its’ soft grey were mixed with the white ones while the sun glowed softly.  
He reached for his phone, occupying himself with social media, these days he doesn’t have time to be on his phone. He preferred to spend his free time with his child.  
Suddenly thinking of Jooheon, he went to his gallery. He scrolled to the bottom where there were pictures of younger and baby Jooheon.  
Smiling softly, he recalled the time when he took the pictures. There was one where Jooheon is happily crawling around the Kihyun jogged to the subway station, double checking his watch. Minhyuk and Hoseok were still working so they couldn’t give him a ride. Hoseok did offer his car to him but Kihyun refused. He quickly slipped inside the crowded pack subway, it felt stuffy and gloomy inside. There’s a reason why he opt to buy a car because he doesn’t have to deal with getting early, crowded area, which personally he didn’t like being in with Jooheon.  
Once when Jooheon was a toddler, there was a raggy guy that almost molested a young girl right in front of them.  
Nope, not the scene he wants Jooheon to witness, especially at that age.  
The door shut, preventing the cold breeze from coming in. The sky outside was cloudy, its’ soft grey were mixed with the white ones.  
He reached for his phone, occupying himself with social media, these days he doesn’t have time to be on his phone. He preferred to spend his free time with his child.  
Suddenly thinking of Jooheon, he went to his gallery. He scrolled to the bottom where there were pictures of younger and baby Jooheon.  
Smiling softly, he recalled the time when he took the pictures. There was one where Jooheon is happily crawling around the christmas tree, another where Jooheon was able to sit upright, he was holding his tiger plushie. Then there’s the one of him and Jooheon in a onesies, he had a hamster one and Jooheon had a bee one. They were cuddled on the couch, with blankets and pillows surrounding them. Then there were these beautiful ones, when Jooheon was barely a few months. He had Jooheon cradled in his arms, they sat in a patch of flowers. In the picture they went to the countryside, fields of flower sprouted everywhere. He decided it was a beautiful area for pictures. He was lucky Minhyuk and Hoseok were there with him to take the pictures for him. He swiped down left until his thumb froze on one particular picture. She sat beside him, both of them fondly looking at baby Jooheon who was looking at them with curious eyes. She had a simple, soft peach and short dress, glowing softly against her light caramel skin. Her soft, silky hair was like a soft cascade that reached to her waist. Her eyes twinkled like Jooheon’s.  
His heart ache with fondness seeing them when they were once all together.  
Together as a family.  
The speakers abruptly snapped him out of daze, announcing his stop. He exit the crowded subway and made his way to the busy streets. Everyone had their head lowered, some looking only straight ahead minding their own business while other chatted softly with one another.  
The sun glowed softly, enveloping the people in a warm hug, blocking out the wind.  
It’s been a while he though, since he walked among the people to their destination. He was so use to going to places in car, it feels odd walking again.  
He took his time walking to school, admiring the small areas nature sprouted. The tree softly rustling in the wind, small flowers and plant growing through the cracks and sun and wind dance softly through the air. When he finally reached to the school the bell rang. Parents hurriedly greeting teacher and picking up their small ones. He came to halt to Joohoen’s class, where parents waited patiently for the teacher to open the door. He could hear the laughter of the students, some parents chuckled hearing them. The teacher opened the door, with a kind smile.  
“Ah sorry for the delay, we were playing a mini game,’’ the teacher bowed.  
“As long they are having fun,’’ an elderly replied, she opened her arms to a boy who ran towards to her.  
The backpacks were kept outside, he recognized one with Dooly, the green and white baby dinosaur.  
“Yoo Jooheon, your father is here.’’  
A small figure skipped out, Jooheon had his hands clasped behind his back, he bowed to his teacher, “Bye Seon-saeng-nim.’’  
“Bye Jooheonie, see you tomorrow.”  
Kihyun crouched down so he can carry Jooheon on his shoulders.  
“Appa!’’  
“Hey there buddy, let’s take off.”  
Jooheon happily hopped on top on him causing him to fake a oof.  
“What did you eat there little one? You are so heavy,’’ he faked a wheezing noise, earning him a playful shove on his head.  
“You give me a lot of food! It’s your fault now deal with it,’’ Jooheon playfully stuck out his tongue.  
“Aish your right, it’s all my fault.”  
“Appa, is our car still sick?”  
“He needs a few days to rest then he’ll be back.’’  
“Appa do we need to give him medicine?’’  
“Of course so he won’t get sick again.”  
He decided this time he should take the bus instead of the subway. He walked them to the bus stop while Jooheon happily yapped about his day.  
“Appa remember the super hero?! He is so cool! He uses his motorcycle to catch the bad guys and he is super strong,’’ Jooheon hushed.  
"And he is super funny and fun. I can't wait to go to school tomorrow. Appa can we come early tomorrow?"  
Kihyun suddenly recalled when his smaller figure leaned against Hyunwoo’s bulk body, he suddenly blushed.  
With a body like that, yup he’s strong alright.  
“Appa?”  
Snapping out, he peered back to a confused Jooheon.  
“What is it buddy?’’  
“Is that the bus we’re taking?”  
“Huh? Oh yeah!”  
The bus door opened, letting out a low purr as if it was greeting them. Kihyun lowered Jooheon down so he won’t bang his head.  
“Appa I want to do it!” Jooheon made grabby hands to the buss pass he had. Jooheon happily passed the card to the small machine, and skipped to the seats. Jooheon patted the seat beside him, Kihyun huffed seeing his child acting.  
“I love you Jooheonie,’’ Kihyun whispered while he ruffled Jooheon’s hair.  
“I know appa, you always tell me that,’’ Jooheon peered out the window. He lazily leaned against Jooheon who whined from being squished.  
“Appa get off,’’Jooheon whined  
“Ah but your so soft and comfortable,’’ Kihyun purred.  
“But you’re squishing me,’’ Jooheon shoved Kihyun.  
“The disrespect my child gives me,’’ Kihyun scoffed.  
“You’re annoying appa,’’  
Kihyun raised an eyebrow, challenging Jooheon to let one more word out.  
“I guess someone doesn’t want to eat bungeo-ppang..’’  
“NO APPA!! I promise I’ll be good. Your the best dad ever,’’ Jooheon pleaded.  
“I don’t know, because if I get it you’ll be disrespecting me again.”  
“Appa,” Jooheon showed his best ageyeo, showing his pout and puppy eyes.  
“Aish spoiled brat,’’ Kihyun pinched his cheek, planting a wet kiss on Jooheon’s nose.  
“So will you buy me buy me bungeo-ppang?” Jooheon asked sweetly.  
“Anything for you my lil star.”

 

“Appa do you think I can grow up strong like Hyunwoo-shi?” Jooheon asked, flexing his small arms while looking at himself in the mirror. Kihyun froze hearing his son talking about Hyunwoo.  
“Why of course, but you need to eat extra healthy and exercise.’’  
“Then I can catch bad guys!’’ Jooheon raised his tiny arms.  
“And a handsome hero you’ll be.”  
“Hyunwoo-shi is handsome too.”  
“You don’t say,’’ Kihyun motioned Jooheon to sit on their bed, Jooheon plopped beside him. Kihyun’s fingers softey spread the lotion across Jooheon’s small face. Jooheon sat patiently down, closing his eyes, humming to a kid song.  
“Appa?”  
“Mmmm.”  
“Can a boy and a boy have a baby?”  
Kihyun halted, his eyes slowly widening , “w-what...wh-where did you get that i-idea from?”  
“Is that why I don’t have mom?” Kihyun looked down at Jooheon’s sad face, his eyes twinkled with curiosity.  
“You have a mom Jooheon but…..she is just not here,”  
“Where is she?” Jooheon’s innocent question pierced his heart.  
“S-she is….come here Jooheonnie let me show you something,’’ he opened his arms so he can have Jooheon cradled in his arms. Jooheon slowly curled himself, as if he was a puppy getting himself comfortable to sleep. He lead him to their window, and positioned Jooheon to sit on his lap.  
“You see the moon?” Kihyun whispered, Jooheon nodded.  
“Some people go there.’’  
“Why?’’  
“For different reasons.’’  
“I don’t get it,’’ Jooheon pouted. Kihyun sighed, his throat formed a lump, making it harder for the words to come out.  
“Because the moon called for them...the moon called for your mom, she left,’’ Kihyun whispered the last part.  
“What did the moon want with mom?”  
“The moon wanted to make her happy again.”  
“Eommi wasn’t happy?’’  
“She was but I guess not enough, it’s no ones fault. She just wanted to rest.”  
“She was really tired,’’ Jooheon whispered.  
“Yes she wanted to sleep.’’ Kihyun eyes watered, the meaning behind those words were cruel and dark.  
“But she is still here with us. You see people who go the moon look out to the people they love.” Kihyun tried to lighten the mood.  
“Eommi loves me?’’ Jooheon asked, his eyes shining, Kihyun didn’t know if it was from the reflection of the moon or the tears.  
“She will always love you,’’ his breath stuttered, he wrapped his arms around Jooheon. He tears escaping.  
No don’t cry again because then I can’t stop. Stay strong for Jooheon.  
“Appa I’m sleepy,’’ Jooheon muffled, quickly wiping his tears he took him to their bed.  
“Appa the moon is really pretty,” Jooheon slurred.  
“Yes it is, just like you and your mother,’’ Kihyun whispered, he traced the features of Jooheon’s face, too familiar and similar to her.  
“I’m not pretty,’’ Jooheon slurred.  
“Sleep,’’ Kihyun continued to run his hand through Jooheon’s hair. Humming to a song he use to sing back then. 

“Sleep well Jooheon and Mi-Ok.’’

Morning ~

“Mmmm appa smell good~”  
“Did you do the three bathroom rule?”  
“Yup,’’ popping the p.  
“Okay here you go buddy,’’ Kihyun placed the small bowls and meals on the table. He placed the jar of ovaltine on the table and poured some to Jooheons small and colorful cup.  
“Uncle Hoseok and Minhyuk are coming to eat with us.”  
“Really?! Wow ovaltine, kongnamul bab and fruits and uncle Hoseok and Minhyuk coming to eat with us?! Wow!” Jooheon exclaimed, he reached out to fill his bowl with strawberries. Their door rung, a familiar racket muffled behind the door.  
“Aish the neighbors will start complaining again for the noise,” Kihyun jogged to the door to see Hoseok and Minhyuk poorly wrestling with one another.  
“Kihyunnie!,’’ Minhyuk exclaimed, stopping and throwing his arms around Kihyun.  
“Morning Kihyun,’’ Hoseok smiled.  
“Morning hyungs,’’ Kihyun wheezed.  
“UNCLE HOSEOK! UNCLE MINHYUK!”  
“MY PRECIOUS BABY,’’ Minhyuk yelled, shoving Kihyun out of the way.  
“You guys are so extra,’’ Kihyun groaned while Hoseok rolled his eye.  
Minhyuk and Jooheon were on the floor, laughing and smiling so wide.  
“I see you love Minhyuk more than me,’’ Hoseok mummbled.  
“Uncle Minhyuk let me go. I need to hug uncle Hoseok because then he’ll be sad!”  
“Aish let that muscle pig be sad,’’ Minhyuk pouted, arms still secure around Jooheon’s waist, “you know what he made me do?! We woke up extra early because someone thought it’s a great day to run at 5 in the morning!”  
“We use the car too much, we need to get back to excersicing,’’ Hoseok shrugged, sitting down and peering at the kitchen table, “Kihyun you sure cooked quite a lot.”  
“All of you guys eat a lot,’’ Kihyun joked.  
“Say’s the one who eats more than 3 plates,’’ Minhyuk threw back.  
“Really hyung? Is that your new way to torture Minhyuk hyung?” Kihyun sat at the head of the table."Yah! I do not eat more than 3 plates!”  
“Let’s eat!” Hoseok chirped happily, “haven’t eaten this good in a long time.’’  
“Liar, you said that last time remember? when we ate at the restraunt Hyungwon took us to?” Minhyuk sat down with Jooheon sitting on his lap.  
“Uncle Hoseok, appa says it is bad if you lie,’’ Jooheon jumped in their conversation.  
“You mean where I had to third wheel in you date?’’ Hoseok glared at Minhyuk.  
“Well technically it wasn’t a date because someone was complaining about not eating breakfast,’’ Minhyuk stuffed some rice in his mouth.  
“Uncle Minhyuk you look like a squirrel,’’ Jooheon giggled.  
“But a cute one, right?” Minhyuk look up to them only to meet silence, “you guys are mean.’’  
They continued to chat with Jooheon getting in the conversation while enjoying each other’s presence.  
“And my dance teacher is super cool! I’m so ex-exserize to go to his class again!”  
“Excited,’’ Kihyun corrected Jooheon.  
“Guess what hyung,’’ Kihyun leaned towards Hoseok.  
“What?”  
“So it’s funny and I find it weird…”  
“Go on,’’ Hoseok raised his eyebrow.  
“As I said it’s funny but umm well… apparently Jooheon’s dance teacher just so happens to be the same g-guy who g-gave me a ride to the s-school,’’ Kihyun stuttered, looking down because he knew that his face was probably red. He heard the plate clatter, then he felt poke on his cheek. He slowly peered at Hoseok who was giving him a smirk, “how funny eyyy.”  
“Hyung,’’ Kihyun whispered, glancing at Minhyuk and Jooheon who were suddenly quiet.  
“When’s the wedding?” Minhuk smirked.  
“What’s a wedding uncle Minhyuk?”  
“THERE’S NO WEDDING” Kihyun groaned.  
“You hear the Hoseok? I hear bells ringing. Kihyunnie you better make me your best man.”  
Hoseok laughed, spitting the rice. Kihyun glared at him for being disgusting but he still patted Hoseok's back.  
“No one is getting married and if I hear more of this no more food for you guys.”  
“Appa I didn’t do anything!” Jooheon exclaimed.  
“You didn’t do anything sweetie,’’ Kihyun cooed, reaching out to pinch Jooheon’s cheek.  
“But damn Kihyun I didn’t know your type was those badass ones, much less be riding a motorcycle,’’ Hoseok continued stuffing his mouth with food.  
“Lets just drop it,’’ Kihyun said sweetly that made everyone silent. Whenever he uses his sweet voice it means to stop their silliness if they want to stay alive.  
“For a small person he’s scary and intimidating,’’ Minhyuk whispered.  
They finished eating, Hoseok helped with the dishes while he cleaned and cleared the table and Minhyuk helped Jooheon get ready.  
“Say Jooheonnie when do you have Mr. motorcycle?” Minhyuk whispered to Jooheon.  
“Huh?”  
“Is your dance class in the end of the day or after lunch?” Minhyuk pleaded to Jooheon.  
“First thing in the morning!”  
“Do you want uncle Minhyuk to take you to school?”  
“YEAH!!” Jooheon exclaimed, earning a curious glance from Kihyun. Minhyuk waved him off and smiled wickedly.  
“Time to meet Mr. motorcycle guy.”  
“Kihyun do you need a ride?” Hoseok asked, picking up his stuff.  
“If you can hyung,’’ Kihyun said hurriedly, gathering his satchel.  
“Of course, let’s get going then,’’ Hoseok rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at them.  
“Jooheon you have everything?” Kihyun looked around his apartments in case he forgot anything.  
“Ready!” Jooheon skipped out the door. Sighing he locked the door to follow the trio. Hoseok’s car is a nice and simple one, not a flashy one or too simple. It was a dark, sleek blue one with black windows.  
“Everyone in?” Hoseok asked, clipping the seat belt on. Minhyuk sat in the passenger seat while Kihyun and Jooheon with his baby chair in the back.  
“Yes.’’  
They rode in comfortable silence, with soft kpop music playing in the radio. Minhyuk scrolled through his phone, humming along to the song playing. Hoseok concentrated on the road ahead and Kihyun had his hands intertwined with Jooheon’s while looking out the window. The car came to a halt, Kihyun began to unbuckle himself, moving to unbuckle Jooheon from the seat.  
“Thank you hyung for the r-”  
“Hey we’re tagging along too! Just hang in there until we can find parking~” Minhyuk sung.  
Kihyun narrowed his eyes at his hyungs, something is definitely going on.  
“You guys don’t have to g-”  
“We need to show off to Jooheon’s friends that he has cool uncles! Right Jooheonie?” Hoseok said, neatly parking the car, “and we’re off!”  
Kihyun unstrapped Jooheon from his seat then the latter happily jumped out, lifted by Hoseok who lifted him up to carry him firefighter style.  
“Hyung please be careful,’’ Kihyun caution, knowing those two are children in adult bodies. The bell rung, signalling the start of class. They jogged to Jooheon’s class, earning curious glances from children and parents.  
“Hyung over here, hurry Jooheon before the teacher comes,’’ Kihyun huffed as they made their way to the field where the students formed lines, waiting patiently for their teachers. He glanced at Hoseok and Minhyuk who were whispering to each other excitedly.  
“SONSAENG-NIM!!! LOOK UNCLE HOSEOK AND MINHYUK THAT’S MY HOT TEACHER YOU GUYS CALL HIM WHEN YOU ASKED ME ABOUT HIM!!” Jooheon hollered.  
Kihyun looked at the trio in horror. His eyes are blown wide, mouth morphed in a small ‘o’ and his face burned red. He did not dare to turn around to face Hyunwoo.  
“Jooheon that was supposed to be a secret between us!” Minhyuk whisper-yelled, bowing and smiling at parents. Hoseok was the responsible one by bringing down Jooheon, placing his hand behind Jooheon’s back to lead him to the line. Kihyun slowly turned around, face still warm but he dared to land his eyes on Hyunwoo, who decided to have black sweats and white t-shirt, showing his bulging biceps and golden skin and just so happens to make eye contact with him. His heart tripped and his stomach felt like a swarm of butterflies.  
What a great way greet his crush.  
He straighten up and at the same time with Hoseok, bowed down a perfect 90 degree.  
“My apologies, I am sorry for my child’s disruptive and inappropriate outburst. It will not happen again,’’ Kihyun said, keeping his eyes on the ground.  
“My apologies too, it was my fault for Jooheon’s outburst. I will be better influence from now on,’’ Hoseok said, he nuged Jooheon to do the same.  
“I’m sorry sonsaeng-nim. I won’t yell like that again,’’ Jooheon mumbled.  
Kihyun dared to look up to see a flustered and pink face Hyunwoo, he looked taken back.  
“U-um… no w-worries...um no harm done, j-just compliment me without yelling,’’ Hyunwoo stuttered, shyly smiling. He looked up again at Kihyun, both flushing and looking away quickly.  
“We’re sorry for the scandal but we have to leave now. Bye Jooheonie! Be a good child and don't cause any trouble,” Minhyuk dragged both of them out, waving at Jooheon who looked so lost and confused.  
“Bye appa!” Jooheon waved, Kihyun looked back and smiled softly. He waved at his little boy, glancing one last time at Hyunwoo. He blew his whistle, hands placed behind his back, calling the attention of the students. His ears were still red, still flustered.  
“He’s not that bad looking but I am hotter than him,’’ Hoseok commented, earning a scoff and a shove from him and Minhyuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has been breathing down my neck D: I wanted to make it longer but it took longer to finish TwT  
> Again sorry for the low quality ;w; fic. I will do my best to do better.  
> I AM SAD THAT THERE'S NOT MANY BABY JOOHEON PICS. LIKE THERES GOTTA BE MORE CUTE PICTURES


	7. 7

“Let’s repeat the moves again then we’ll do as a class,’’ Hyunwoo peered his class. The students were currently repeating the 5 simple dance moves, some correcting others while others concentrated on themselves. He spotted Jooheon who was carefully repeating the moves. Jongin was by his side, both concentrating on their moves. Their eyes were furrowed and their little pink tongue darted out. Hyunwoo smiled softly, this class had dancers which made him happy to start with them in the morning but he’s still flustered about the little attention call this morning. He was curious about the two people with Kihyun but guessing by when Jooheon called them uncle they may be Kihyun’s friends. He did not expect the boy to yell something like that, just thinking it again made his face feel warm. Yet he couldn’t get Kihyun’s funny horrified reaction, he’d never known that the petite man can turn so red in a matter of seconds. Then when he realized what Jooheon said, he thought that just maybe Kihyun may have a crush on him. 

God do I even like him at all? Sure Kihyun is cute but also quite handsome, when they first met Kihyun oddly caught his attention Maybe it has something to do with helping the poor dispair dad that makes him want to reach out to Kihyun and hold him while telling him everything will be alright. His face suddenly warmed up, he needs to focus on his class, not on a cute man named Kihyun.

“Okay class let’s do this as a class, remember to look at each other so you can go at the same pace. This is not a race to see who finishes first. Let’s make rows of 5 people! “ he shouted, he helped the little ones to organize themselves.  
“Songsaengnim, are you going to do with us? I don’t want to mess up,’’ Seulgi looked at him hopefully.  
“Of course, I’ll be at the front to lead the class,’’ he assured her, Seulgi let out a phew to his amusement.  
“Okay class we are all ready?!’’ he met with nods, “on the count to three we’ll start. One, two, three!” He did the 5 simple steps from the choreography of Hello by Shinee. He simplified it to more simple moves, the class followed and look at him attentively.  
“Well done children!” he clapped his hands, his students huffed their little chest. His cheeks swelled from smiling too much to his students, they were all too adorable.  
“Class is almost over, how about if we head to the water fountain while we head to your next class?” Hyunwoo suggested, the class yelled in agreement.  
“I don’t want the class to end Seonsaengnim,’’ Jackson whined, tugging his shirt while giving him puppy eyes.  
“Don’t worry buddy you’ll see me tomorrow morning,’’ he ruffled Jackson’s hair. The class began to whine along, some clinging to him.  
“But you're the best teacher!” Seulgi clung to his left leg.  
“You’re so cool looking!” Jongin exclaimed, trying to reach his arms to swing from.  
“I’m flatter but we need to head back, aren’t you guys thirsty,’’ Hyunwoo chuckled, carefully detaching the students off him. The glass groaned, they were tired and thirsty. He leads the class to the hallway while he quickly took attendance.  
“Seonsaengnim?” Jooheon peered at him curiously.  
“What’s up buddy?”  
“Do you-...” Jooheon looked down nervously, Hyunwoo reached out to gently ruffle his hair. Jooheon smiled softly, breathing out slowly, “do you have someone who you love on the moon?”  
Hyunwoo froze by the unexpected question, “I don’t understand Jooheon?”  
“My appa said that my eomma went to the moon because she was not happy. She went to the moon to sleep.’’  
Hyunwoo took a while to process the words. Then the sudden realization hit him.  
Jooheon is talking about loved ones who past away, he gaped at Jooheon. Jooheon is young and innocent, it’s unfair that he went through this at an age like that. To lose someone who is supposed to be with you during your childhood, and know they’re not there for you. His throat formed a hard lump and he looked down, his heart pumped louder and faster. The old memories rushing back so fast that his head started to throb.  
‘Well.. um yeah,’’ Hyunwoo thought carefully before he spoke, how can words be so hard to say? “I- I believe everyone does...I have a loved one who went to the moon.’’  
“Really?” Jooheon’s eye widen.  
“Yeah  
“Yeah, the moon called for her.’’ Hyunwoo tried to remain calm but his heart throbbed.  
“So I’m not the only one,’’ Jooheon smiled softly, looking down with his hands clasped behind.  
Hyunwoo’s eyes began to water, he immediately looked down to blink them away but the pain from those distant memories began to pour out.  
“Did you get a quick drink buddy?” Hyunwoo looked at Jooheon with glassy eyes, Jooheon smiled softly and nodded.  
“Okay get in line then,’’ he reached out to Jooheon’s small back to lead him to the half line of students waiting.  
“Come on class, make it quick so your other classmates can take a drink as well!” he scanned at the eager students still waiting to get their turn. His eyes though still remained wet while his throat strained with the words that got stuck.  
“Seonsaengnim? Are you alright?” Jimin looked at him curiously. The innocence in these students eyes reminded of his sister. How she was filled with joy, her smile and laugh made his heart swell with hope when she lay on the hospital bed. The young girl who still tried to live to her fullest despite the gloomy, suffocating and overwhelming hospital room. Instead of sleeping in a bedroom where she could have decorated it, live with no worries, eat with her family in peace without having tubes sticking to her or take heavy meds while eating, and despite the illness inside her killing her, her smile was blinding that made the stress and worry lifted up.  
But then all of that crashed him one day.  
"I'm alright jiminie,'' Hyunwoo replied.

“Hyunwoonssi?” the small, round teacher looked at him worriedly, snapping him out of his daze.  
“Sorry there I’m a little hazy right now,’’ he bowed down politely.  
"That's not normal for you,'' she tsk.  
Hyunwoo chuckled, "Eunssi you only know me for a couple of days."  
“So? Please take care of yourself then,’’ she replied, “wait! Let me give you something,’’ she retreated back inside. Hyunwoo smiled at the next class who were softly talking among themselves.  
“Here some yuja-cha, may not be much but I hope it can help you. Your young and you need all the energy to make these kids happy in the morning,’’ she chuckled softly, handing him a small orange, mason jar with bits of fruits floating.  
“You sure I can take your tea Eunssi?” he panicked.  
“Aish of course! Don’t worry about me you should worry about yourself,’’ she patted him reassuringly, “now hurry up! We both have a class to teach.’’  
“Thank you Eunssi,’’ he bowed politely, carefully cradling the jar. He rejoined his class, leading them to the field. He smiled down at the jar, it’s nice to know that there’s someone here that looks out for him. 

 

“Appa look what I made!” Joohoen held out a disfigured pink clay, the long thin neck poorly supported the huge neck, the small bits on its face were sliding off.  
“Wow, Jooheon sweetie it’s… beautiful,’’ Kihyun gushed, stifling a laugh threatening to spill out.  
“Wait there’s more! It’s a glowstick! I made the neck long so you can shake it,’’ Jooheon moved the poor play dough roughly back and forth.  
“That’s so cool. What’s his name?”  
“Piglet but he’s a joobong cheer stick,’’ Jooheon said proudly, concentrating so hard on his chubby hands holding the black eye back to its face.  
“Thank you Seonsaengnim for taking care of my Jooheonie,’’ Kihyun bowed politely to the teacher, reaching to hold Jooheon’s small hands.  
“Appa today was super duper fun!” Jooheon smiled, swinging their hands while his other hand carefully held the disfigure clay figure.  
“Ahhh you’re so lucky. Work is so boring for me,’’ Kihyun pouted, playfully nudging Jooheon who let a gasp when the clay figure’s neck almost toppled off.  
“Appa be careful!” Jooheon exclaimed, holding the clay to his chest, he glared at Kihyun with his pout full in display.  
“I’m so sorry baby! Will you forgive me?” Kihyun hosted Jooheon up, Jooheon was still glaring at him.  
“No.’’  
“How can daddy make it up?”  
“Mmmmm,’’ Jooheon pondered then his face lit up, “I want uncle Minhyuk and Hoseok to make play dough with me!”  
“Why uncle Minhyuk and Hoseok though? What about me,’’ rubbing his nose against Jooheons.  
“Because they’re fun!’’ Jooheon exclaimed, rubbing his nose lovingly against his cheek.  
“Well uncle Minhyuk has a date tonight so only Hoseok can c-”  
“I want to meet uncle’s date!” Jooheon yelled, throwing his little arms around his neck, “please daddy can you call him to come to our house to play with play dough with me, he can have his date at our house!” Jooheon whined. Kihyun chuckled at the idea but he was also curious about Minhyuk’s partner.  
“Well I’ll call him right now then and we’ll see if he agrees. Does that sound good?”  
“YEAH!! This is going to be more funner!” Jooheon giggled, he laid his head on Kihyun’s chest while he hummed their favorite song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait yall :,v  
> So i think I'll stick with short chapters so I can update more early. Hopefully that can work out better.  
> OMG I'M STILL NOT OVER THEIR COMEBACK LIKE I'M DESTROYING THE REPLAY BUTTON TO REHEAR THEIR ALBUM /(;A;)/  
> Sorry let me compose myself.....  
> Mmmm Hyunwoo also has a dark past but I'll reveal their full background later on..I mean if you can guess what it is >:3  
> So the last part is inspired by this video and will continue on with the next chapter:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phiWjC3QT5E  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter <3


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Jooheon POV :D  
> Enjoy ~

Right now appa is currently cooking dinner for uncle Minhyuk and his date who are coming over to eat with us.  
I’M SO EXCITED!!!! I can wait to meet Minhyuk’s date :o  
Then we can all play with play dough!  
Today was my first time playing with play dough so it was super, duper, extra fun at school! I wanted to make a bear because appa said a bear kinda looks like Mr. Superhero, so I made one! Imma give it to him tomorrow morning :D  
“Jooheon sweetie please clean up! Minhyuk, Hoseok, and Hyungwon are coming in 10 minutes,’’ Appa yelled from the kitchen.  
Aish, appa always yells at me for not cleaning up. Why can’t he understand that imma make a mess again?  
But I’ll clean up because I like it when appa calls me a good boy and ruffles my hair but I like it more when Hyunwoossi does it. His hands are more huge then appa’s!  
Ugh, my tiny arms can’t carry all these toys! Why does appa buy me big ones when I can’t carry them?  
I clean up everything phew! I keep my Ryan plushie, I like to sleep with him because he’s so cozy.  
“Jooheon are you done?”  
“Yes.’’  
“Okay go clean up then come eat,’’ Appa appeared with his blue and white striped apron. There are weird splotches on it, I poke on one and lick it but appa swats my hand away from my mouth.  
“Appa what are we going to eat?”  
“You’ll see, remember to be on your best behavior,’’ Appa said, he went to our room to change. Our bathroom is really fun because there’s painted bubbles on the wall of the bathtub and we have the fluffiest towels. Then there’s my bath toys and a huge bottle of bubbles! :D But sometimes I don’t like taking long baths because my skin looks like a raisin. Eeeewww  
“Let's see is the bathroom clean,’’ Appa murmured, entering the bathroom and checking around.  
“Appa do you know how Minhyuk’s date look like?” I ask, nobody showed me a picture of the person ;3;  
“Well Minhyuk says it’s a surprise but Hoseok only showed me a small picture. He’s a model apparently,’’ Appa said, he was putting a weird thing that puffs out water that smells nice but kinda bad for too long. Appa calls them cologne, he has several of them. I like the one that smells like coffee which appa calls it vanilla bean. I don’t like coffee but the smell makes me feel calm. When appa chews gum I like the one that tastes like cinnamon. I still don’t know how to make the bubble ;w;  
OOHH! The door just rang! That means they’re here!  
“Jooheon please don’t run!” I hear appa call out. I straighten up before opening the door to stay calm but I can’t because I am happy that they’re here!  
I tiptoe to reach the door handle and open up. The first person I see is uncle Hoseok who smiles happily and crouches down.  
“Jooheon sweetie~” Uncle Hoseok’s strong arms lift me up to kiss my cheek. I don’t know why he likes my cheeks but I giggle because it tickles. Appa says Hoseok has broad shoulders, I guess that’s how he’s strong. I peek back to see uncle Minhyuk clinging to a tall and skinny guy. The guy does look handsome like a model.  
WoAh he can be a prince. :o  
He looks sleepy though, he probably didn’t take a nap like he should have.  
“Jooheonie! Give him to me Hoseok!” Minhyuk reached out and I happily went to his arms.  
“Uncle Minhyuk’’ I nuzzle my nose against his, we always do that when we see each other.  
“Minhyuk hyung, Hoseok hyung welcome, ahh you must be Hyungwonssi. Nice to meet you,’’ Appa reaches out to shake hands with Hyungwonssi.  
“It’s nice to finally meet you Kihyunssi, thank you for inviting us to dinner,’’ his voice is kinda low, it’s not like appa’s or uncle Minhyuk’s.  
‘’No thank you for coming over. I’m sorry for turning your dating plans to come here with Jooheon. We were really curious about you,’’ Appa smiled at me, Hyunwon turned around to look at me with what appa likes to say a kind smile.  
“Hyunwon this is my child,’’ Minhyuk gushed. I look at uncle Minhyuk because I am very confused.  
Is uncle Minhyuk my actual dad? :O  
“Appa?” I look at my appa Kihyun. He laughs and reaches out to carry me, I hop to his arms.  
“Minhyuk you scared him,’’ uncle Hoseok laughed. I frown because I do not think its funny.  
“Well let’s have dinner, shall we?” Appa walks to the dinner table and put me down to my chair. When I look up I see Hyungwon’s curious gaze.  
He kinda reminds me of a frog.  
“Minhyuk is right, you’re very cute,’’ he says.  
I look for uncle Minhyuk but he’s in the kitchen helping appa and uncle Hoseok but he’s on his phone.  
I look back at him, suddenly getting very shy.  
“You guys getting along?” Minhyuk asks.  
“He’s very cute,’’ Hyungwon says, looking at Minhyuk. Appa comes in and I look at him nervously.  
“So how did you guys meet?” Appa asks.  
“Well at a mall, in a clothing store,’’ Hyungwon replies.  
“Really?’’ Appa looks funny when he eats but Hyungwon has a skinny face and his cheeks puffed out more. I couldn’t help but giggle, uncle Minhyuk noticed and started to poke his cheek.  
“Well the story what Minhyuk told ME is,’’ uncle Hoseok reaches out to cover my ears, “Minhyuk was trying out some jeans and one, in particular, made his ass look great so Hyungwon here couldn’t stop staring,’’ Hoseok smirked. I look at appa because I am very confused even though I can still hear I did not understand what he said.  
Then everyone in the table started to choke, Hyungwon spit his water, uncle Minhyuk was coughing. They were very red like a lychee fruit that appa sometimes buys me. I look at Appa who was laughing out loud. Appa looks pretty when he smiles, his eyes look like mine when we smile.  
Me and appa don’t look alike but our eye smile reminds me that he’s my dad.  
Dinner is boring because they keep making jokes I don’t understand.  
I want to know too ;3;  
But finally they finish eating so it’s play time :,D YAY  
They sure do eat a lot.  
Everyone heads to the living room and uncle Hoseok picks me up.  
“Uncle Hoseok now can we play. Pretty please!” I plead I show him my best puppy eyes.  
“You said you want to make clay figures huh?” I shake my head, uncle Hoseok always gets it.  
“Okay go get your clay and we’ll play,’’ uncle Hoseok puts me down and I run as fast as my little feet can take me. Like a superhero would! :D  
I bring my clay to the living room, everyone is still talking.  
“We are going to play with play dough!” I yell, looking around to see everyone if they’re excited as me.  
“Jooheonie you should show your piglet you did today,’’ Appa says.  
How could I forget that! I run back to carefully get my piglet from my drawer.  
“This is piglet everyone! He’s a joobong cheer stick also,’’ I shake my glowstick but then everyone laughs ;w;  
“Wow Jooheonie let me try,’’ uncle Hoseok reaches out but I don’t want to to give it to him because he just laughed at my joobong D’: but I give it to him anyway because I want to see if he’ll have fun.  
“Jooheon Jooheon!” uncle Hoseok cheers which make me happier and everyone laughs along.  
“Jooheon does Hyungwon look like more? A turtle or a frog?” uncle Minhyuk asks me.  
I look at Hyungwonssi closely.  
Mmmmm  
“Both!” I yell. This was really hard because he looks like both of them.  
“So hyungwonssi I heard you're a model,’’ Appa said. I look at what he’s doing, it looks like a oc-octopus?  
“Ah yes for a clothing brand.’’  
“You have a face of a model! I’m surprised Minhyuk was able to catch someone like you.’’  
“Hey I’m right here!”  
“Tada~ Look at mines Jooheonnie!” uncle Hoseok shows me this really cool looking...bunny? It has huge fangs with claws.  
“Oohh!” uncle Hoseok really knows how to sculpt.  
“Look at mines Jooheon!” Hyungwon proudly shows me his figure, “Let me explain so since you said I look like both I decided to combine them. See it’s a frog sitting on a rock with a turtle shell.’’  
WoW it looks really cute uncle Hyungwon!” oops did I say uncle to Minhyuk’s date D: well if they are together then it’s no problem.  
“He just called you uncle Hyungwon!’’ Minhyuk whisper yelled, hitting Hyungwon with glee.  
“He warms up to anyone,’’ Kihyun says softly.  
“Hey don’t get too excited. I’m his favorite uncle here,’’ Hoseok says, looking at Jooheon with adoration. Jooheon was currently sitting on Hyungwon’s lap, both chatting happily.  
All the adults gaze at Jooheon with fondness, the small child shining with happiness.  
“Uncle Hoseok! I love you all equally!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people ~  
> SO I WaS going to post this last week but I got really sick and I had a project due this week but here I am!  
> Here's the video this chapter is based off. I LOVE this, every time I watch it I laugh my nonexisting ass off XD  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter <3  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phiWjC3QT5E


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead! here ya go with the update ;w;

“Thank you for coming, it was fun meeting you,’’ Kihyun tried to pry Jooheon away from Hyungwon but the boy refuses to let go.  
“Come on Jooheon Hyungwon-ssi has to go, he’ll come another day to play with you,’’ Kihyun plead, he looked at Minhyuk for help.  
“Hyungwon is very tired, don’t you want him to rest so he can have enough energy to play with you?” Minhyuk rubbed slow circles on Jooheon back to sooth him.  
“Yes,’’ Jooheon arms slowly pulled away his arms that were wrapped around Hyungwon’s neck.  
“Ask uncle Minhyuk to bring you back okay?” Jooheon eyes were droopy from tiredness.  
“I promise,’’ Hyungwon pecked his nose. Minhyuk put his hand over his mouth to not let put the squeal while Hoseok looked unimpressed.  
“Someone is jealous,’’ Kihyun joked, playfully nugging Hoseok.  
“I don’t care if he took Minhyuk away but Jooheon is whole different thing,’’ Hoseok mumbled, shooting daggers towards Hyungwon who passed the child to Kihyun.  
“Take care hyung, night,’’ Kihyun whispered, carefully aware of snoozing Jooheon in his arms.  
“See you tomorrow Kihyun,’’ Hoseok patted his back and placed a soft kiss on the crown of Jooheon’s head. Kihyun waved at them and slowly closed the door. He sighed and glanced at the clock which read 10:30. He slowly walked to their room but halted, instead he slowly rocked his baby and headed to their balcony. The cold air greeted them while the moon smiled softly at them. The stars sprinkled on the sky blinked at the their viewer.  
“Look at our baby Mi-Ok,’’ he whispered, “he grows up looking more like you. He looks nothing like me. Hoseok and Minhyuk hyung are taking good care of us….I know you too. *sigh* His curiosity about you grows bigger. I don’t know how to respond sweetie,’’ kihyun looked down to Jooheon’s soft milky skin glowing against the chilly night. The wind licking their skin, sending soft shivers down his body. Jooheon cuddled more closely against his warm body.  
“Remember when we’d go the park? We were like this,’’ Kihyun looked up at the moon that glowed softly against the starry black sky, stars sprinkled around it.  
“We both miss you….please look out for Jooheon. Good night,’’ Kihyun murmured, closing his eyes to wait for another gush of wind to engulf him. He remembered how her skin was always cold, how she’s clung to him for the warmth of his love. They’d always be hugging, drinking each others scent and warmth. Soft and gentle kisses were traded, never too much because that’s how she liked it then the harsh and sloppy ones that strangers left on her delicate skin. She liked it when they lay together, her head tucked and she’d curl up against his chest, while he softly pet her silky hair and murmur praises. Her beady eyes shone with hope when they’d look at each other and drink each others presence.  
But those were gone now.  
She left them but he can’t blame her.  
Cutting the harsh thought he went to their bed and softly placed Jooheon down. Exhausted, he threw his tired body beside Jooheon’s small figure. The apartments quiet down to not disturb the two figures who were huddled against each other. Kihyun forgot to close the balcony door that the wind softly closed the door for him. The moon lessen it’s brightness to not wake the people in the city, letting the dark sky to engulf the people in a slumber. 

 

“Hold on tight! We’re almost there!,’’ Kihyun huffed, running with Jooheon over his head who is clutching to him to not fall. They woke up late due to last night’s event, both rushed their daily morning routine.  
“I see the school captain!” Jooheon exclaimed, pointing ahead.  
“Our ship is sinking mate! We can still make it. Let’s hope the bell hasn’t rung,’’ Kihyun reached up to lift Jooheon down, “come on buddy I don’t think I can make it, you’ll have to leave without me,’’ Kihyun crouched down to rest his burning legs, he clutched his heart dramatically.  
“Appa we’re here already come on!” Jooheon walked to join the crowd entering the school. With much effort he composed himself and jogged after his boy. He spotted Jooheon standing in line, talking to another boy who was standing by another taller and older student.  
“I will wait for you after school where the fountain is,’’ the older boy ushered the smaller one, his cat like eyes looked down softly, his pale skin was like Jooheon’s.  
“Pinkie promise?” the small boy held out his chubby pinkie. Kihyun hates to admit it but the boy is really cute, cheeks fully rounded, full pink lips and pretty eyelashes covering his eyes.  
“Promise,’’ the boy linked his pinkie with the smaller one, “I have to go to class now bye Jiminie!” the boy jogged away while the Jiminie waved sadly.  
“Is he your brother Jimin?” Jooheon asked innocently, it sadden him that Jooheon secretly yearned for a sibling. He notices the secret glances when he sees children walking with each other, caring with one another. Jooheon grew up alone other than him, Hoseok and Minhyuk  
“No he’s my best friend and neighbor. His name is Yoongi,’’ Jimin flushed, smiling happily recalling his hyung.  
“Well buddy we made it, next mission is after school,’’ Kihyun winked, saluting his boy in a playful manner, reaching out to ruffling the soft locks of Jooheon’s fluffy hair.  
“Dad I just combined my hair,’’ Jooheon whined, glaring cutely at him when he tried to arrange his hair. He crouched down to engulf his little one, he breathed in the faint smell of baby powder mixed with sweet berries lotion.  
“Are you going to give me a kiss?”  
“Mmmm,’’ Jooheon teased, ‘’only if you buy me ice cream!”  
“Aish whatever you say my little star, we can also go to the park.’’  
“Now I don’t want to go to school. I want to be with you,’’ Jooheon clutched to him.  
“But what about your friends? You were excited this morning for dance class,’’ he rubbed gentle circles while Jooheon buried his face.  
“I was but-’’  
“Good morning class!”  
Hyunwoo’s voice made them turn around, his buddha smile greeting the class.  
“Hey look at me,’’ Kihyun pried off Jooheon softly, “the day will pass by quickly. You’ll me soon and we’ll spend the whole afternoon with each other. Okay?” Just like Joohoen’s eye that shined with tear he pecked his eyes so the tears won’t escape. Jooheon nodded downheartedly but still clushed to his pants.  
“Good morning Kihyun-ssi,’’ Hyungwon greeted him kindly, the end of his eye crinkled and his plush lips formed a smile that immediately sent flutter in his stomach while his heart raced faster.  
“Something wrong Jooheonie?” Hyunwoo asked, looking down with concern, “is he sick Kihyun-ssi? If he’s not feeling well he can go home.’’  
“Do you want to stay or go home with me?” Kihyun asked, Jooheon never acted like this which concerned him by the sudden change of mood.  
“Seonsaengnim are we going to dance to Sunset Glow by BigBang?” Jooheon asked innocently, his puppy eyes looking up hopefully.  
“Yes we’ll practice today. I’m excited you’ll stay. Do you want to say bye to your dad now?” Hyunwoo smiled happily.  
“Yay!” Jooheon clapped happily, his sudden change of mood surprised both of them.  
“Now I have to get going so Hyunwoo-ssi can teach your class, okay? Bye,’’ Kihyun quickly pecked Jooheon’s cheek then blushed furiously because he can feel Hyunwoo staring at them.  
“Have a nice day Hyunwoo-ssi, bye,” Kihyun bashfully waved.  
“Bye Kihyun-ssi, I’ll take good care of Jooheonie,’’ Hyunwoo waved, his biceps flexed while he waved. He quickly turned away before Hyunwoo can see his red face.  
Falling for Jooheon’s dance teacher is the last thing that should happen to him.//////.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> I have noticed that the longer I take to update I lose motivation to write which is not good. Curse you school D': like literally, I don't have time to even read other fanfics anymore. The times I procrastinate I watch those kpop vines that butter my eggroll (those lift my mood up but also give me a break)  
> BIGBANG SUNSET GLOW IS SUNSHINE MUSIC !!!!!  
> I really want to do those mood boards! If anyone knows how to edit very good please teach me your magic! I would love to learn.  
> BTW did anyone squint at that yoongmin part? I have this idea for a fic but I need to finish this one because Ik that I cannot catch up with both. Do stay tune though ~ When June hits I will finally be able to breathe in peace :'D I will be done with presentations (I have 3 major ones ;3;) AP portfolio, essays etc.  
> Thank you for reading <3 hope you have a wonderful day!


	10. 10

“Damn Kihyun you sure you fell for this guy?’’ Hoseok sipped his soda, eyeing him seriously.

“What am I going to do hyung,’’ Kihyun groaned, tugging some strands of his hair as if it’ll help him comprehend. They were currently talking about his little crush on a certain teacher that he is still trying to realize this warm feeling tingling inside him.

“Easy! Just make a move on him,’’ Minhyuk plopped down next to him, popping a french fry in his mouth. 

“Easy for you to say. You have confidence unlike me,’’ Kihyun mumbled, he looked up to Minhyuk who return the gaze sternly. Minhyuk had a small history of partners but so far Hyungwon seems the best fit for Minhyuk, he actually envy’s to one day have someone to look at him with so much affection again. 

“Yoo Kihyun, I know it’s not easy but you need to get your love life together. You deserve to be happy again, I know Mi-Ok will want that for you,’’ Minhyuk said sternly, Hoseok kicking him on the shin under the table glaring at him for bringing up the sensitive topic they keep avoiding. Her name seems so distant yet when he spilled her name yesterday so easily but right now it’s different. 

“Minhyuk,’’ Hoseok hissed, but his word echoed in his ears. He’s right, her memories still haunt him, the burden weighs heavily in his heart while the taunting thought of suddenly moving on made him feel guilty. 

“Kihyun it’s up to you when you want to move on but I hate to tell you, you deserve to be happy again,’’ Hoseok whispered, patting his back while Kihyun refused to look up. 

“You guys don’t understa-,’’ 

“Yes we don’t understand! But we don’t want to see you sulking for the rest of your life. What about Jooheon? You think it’s easy for him to grow up motherless?” Minhyuk said furiously, his voice getting louder. His words pierced through him where it has been wounded but this time digging deeper. The mention of Jooheon in this made his thoughts halt, he never dared to ask Jooheon about his thoughts, to sacred about his response. He tiptoed around the topic, his fragile heart recovering. 

Kihyun is all grown, but his reaction was bad. If he can barely comprehend what happened in a blur then his heart shattering to the news. Going through depression then slowly recovering for the sake of raising Jooheon. Imagine 5 year old Jooheon finding the brutal truth. He can’t bring the words out of his mouth because the memories will flood back. All those time when his eyes flooded with hot tears, crying uncontrollably. If he wasn’t crying then he’d be staring at the empty space in bed. The sudden loneliness lulling him farther to depression. 

But what about his reaction? Will Jooheon be disgusted? Go through a phase like him? Question his parents probably.  
No. It’s better this way. He just wants to hide the demons away so they won’t have Jooheon wrapped around their finger. 

“I’m sorry kihyun but we want the best for you,’’ Minhyuk whispered, he can feel his arms circling around him to an embrace. He didn’t realize the tears that escaped, dampen the shirt of Minhyuk, he buried his face wanting to once again feel how it felt being cared for. 

“There, there, hyungs got you, ‘’ Minhyuk whispered. 

“I r-really want to move on but I f-feel g-guilty,’’ Kihyun hiccuped. 

“Guilt won’t get you anywhere, it holds you back,’’ Hoseok murmured, patting his back. He smelled something faint sweet and spicy, “here I brought you tea.’’ He harshly wiped his face so his friends won’t see the state of his face, it’s been a while since he had a meltdown like this in front of his hyungs. 

The break room was filled with silence which he hated because he hated they brought this up now they are regretting it. 

“I have to get going to pick up Jooheon,” Kihyun mumbled, he sighed when he caught his hyungs looking at each other in guilt. 

“Bye hyung,’’ Kihyun said quickly without looking back. They tiptoe around the subject because they know how he reacts, it happened a couple of times. 

“Yoo Kihyun stop right there,’’ Minhyuk barked, Kihyun whipped his head to see Hoseok holding him back. 

“You can’t keep running away from this every time we have this discussion.’’

At first, he was too shock by Minhyuk’s actions. Sweet, caring, loving, goofy, and carefree Minhyuk never gets like this. 

“You haven’t changed a bit, you are always like this. Just when happiness is right around the corner you run from it! Why don’t you simply allow yourself to be happy for once without holding yourself back?” Minhyuk yelled, he can see the tears burning from frustration. 

“I don-” Kihyun croaked but was caught off by Minhyuk. 

“Don’t you dare deny it. We both know that’s true.’’ 

Kihyun was lost for words, he couldn’t think of anything to say back but to only keep eye contact with Minhyuk. He was too stubborn to admit it but he can’t let them know.  
“Kihyun, Minhyuk is right but,’’ Hoseok said, holding his hands ups in defense, “it’s all up to you what you want to do with your life. We keep talking about Jooheon but we- I mean YOU also need to consider your own life. What will make you happy? This Hyungwon guy pops out of nowhere then all of sudden your all smitten. Now that is odd to me because one I honestly thought you were just straight,’’ Hoseok chuckled nervously, he knew he was trying to lift the mood. 

“Second, I thought you were into the cute and soft ones, not the bodybuilders. Okay now on a serious note, third, you hardly interact with strangers, you distant yourself from everyone. Forth, you accept a strangers ride on a motorcycle. Now the Kihyun I know, is really stubborn will probably walk than ride a motorcycle. Then to get all flustered about this guy? Mmmm,’’ Hoseok looked at him questioningly. 

‘I don’t even know my own feelings,’’ he sighed, looking down in defeat. 

“You’re still confused but let your heart guide you instead of your pea size brain,’’ Minhyuk said softly, he looked up to see Minhyuk opening his arms which he hesitantly took a step forward then was engulfed by Minhyuk’s warmth. 

“I am sorry Kihyunnie. I shouldn’t get like that, it’s your choice but we’re always here for you,’’ Minhyuk whispered, rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

“How about therapy?” Minhyuk asked out of the blue. At this point he really needed it, he avoided it at all cost in the past since it is pricey, not only that it’s considered taboo. 

“We can help you with Jooheon while you're at your appointments,’’ Hoseok offered. 

“Okay,” sighed in defeat, burn out to fight back. 

“It’s settled! Now that we finally settled on a situation you can get back to your feet without wobbling,’’ Minhyuk cheered, smashing their cheeks against each others. 

“Hyung,” Kihyun whined, “eeww stop Minhyuk! You left slob on my cheeks, save your kisses for Hyungwon.’’ 

“Don’t mention Hyungwon, oh no here he goes first stage: instant blushing,” Hoseok whined. Just like he said Minhyuk’s face instantly heated up. 

“Second, giggles. Third bashful. Fou-ow!,’’ Minhyuk shoved Hoseok, clearly flustered. 

“Stop Mr. still single,” Minhyuk teased. 

“Can we not talk about my status right now,’’ Hoseok grumbled.  
“Wow look at the time hyung! Got to get going, I promised Jooheon to spend the whole afternoon together. Bye hyungs!” Kihyun waved at the two who continue to bicker. 

He jogged to the parking lot where his repaired car is parked. He sighed in content when he grasped the wheel, his nose twitched from the smell of gasoline. He needs to get those car sprays to the smell off. Turning the car on made him feel oddly relaxed and satisfied, the slow hum of the car was like as if it was grumpling from waking up. He turned the radio on, randomly switching the stations to halt when a familiar song came up, bringing the old good and bad memories. 

No limit in the sky  
That I won’t fly for ya  
No amount of tears tears in my eyes  
That I won’t cry for ya, oh no  
With every breath that I take I want you to share that air with me  
There’s no promise that I won’t keep  
I’ll climb a mountain, there’s none too steep  
When to come to you  
And there’s no crime  
Let’s take both of our souls and intertwine  
When it comes to you  
Don’t be blind

The soft tune covered by the singer put him in a calm trance, making him feel this void-almost feeling. His attention zooming on the road and song, his surroundings quieten down. The song continued to play putting him in a soft trance with the piano playing in the background. 

Share my life, it’s yours to keep  
Now that I give to you all of me oh  
When it comes to you 

 

*Flashback*

 

“Kihyun?”  
“Mmm?” Kihyun tighten his grip on her waist, breathing in the soft lilly and jasmine fragrant. Their bodies pressed together to warm each other, a small blanket barely helping them but as long they’re like this it’s warm enough.  
“This song reminds me of us,’’ she whispered, “this song fits so nice with the rain in the background.’’ They were currently inside the car, cuddled on the back seat as they listen to the radio station with the rain weeping outside.  
“Your right,’’ Kihyun replied, opening his eyes to look to the front window. The street lights glowing against the night, the rain pouring outside, creating the window to look like meteor shower. The droplets of water sliding down as more rain hit the glass.  
“Can you sing it for me?” Mi-Ok looked at him hopefully, her eyes shone with hope. Her small, rosy lips formed a smile, her pearly teeth peaking out.  
“But I’d rather hear your voice instead of mine,’’ Kihyun leaned in closer to nuzzle their noses, she scoffed in reply which amused him.  
“Yoo Kihyun you know yourself you have a voice of an idol!” Mi-Ok playfull shoved him.  
“Me? Voice of an idol? Nah,” he cheeks warmed up by her complement. Sure he received compliments like these but coming from Mi-Ok makes him feel more flustered.  
“Just sing it before it ends,’’ Mi-Ok plead, her small hands clutching his shirt.  
“Okay, anything for you,” he whispered, kissing her temple. 

When it comes to you, there's no crime  
Let's take both of our souls, and intertwine  
When it comes to you, don't be blind  
Watch me speak from my heart  
When it comes to you, comes to you

As he sang he stared down at his love who returned the adoring gaze. He softly placed his forehead against hers, sharing the hot air. Her eyes immediately closed, he can hear her breaths hitched when he caressed her hands. As he sang the last words he left small kisses all over her face until he sang the last note, soft and high, he finally placed a gentle kiss on her rosy lips. His heart sang and danced with happiness, his stomach felt like a jar of butterflies, swarming angrily to flee.

“I love you,’’ Kihyun whispered, the word that carried with such fond, adoration, love, warmth, endearment, and yearn. Yet those three words cannot completely say what he feels, they were too simple, anyone can say. 

“I love you too Kihyun,’’ Mi-Ok whispered back, her arms circled around his neck pulling him closer to her. He placed his arms around her waist, both yearning to be as close to each other as possible. 

She lighted his candled heart, as he lighted her’s that flickered in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMw5odxJcJk  
> This is the song I used as a reference. I love this version <3  
> More sad songs up ahead but there will be fluff in the next chapter!  
> ~


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use several references for this inspiration 
> 
> Park Scene:  
> https://pin.it/ninf6k3xyfzfqf   
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/669136457110475876/  
> https://pin.it/c5kri3m3izonmx  
> For some visual references ;)
> 
> Hyunwoo's outfit:   
> https://pin.it/jurlpb42xjqg2t   
> I just want to hug him ;w; he looks so cozy and cuddly YET fucking illegal with the damn gaze >:(

“APPA!” Jooheon small figure ran up to him and tackled him, almost making him fall. 

“Hey there sweetie. Careful you almost made me fall there, my Jooheonie is getting so strong,’’ Kihyun gushed, lifting jooheon up to his waist like he use to do when he was a toddler.

“You promised to go to the park!” Jooheon yelled excitedly, slapping his poor shoulder multiple times. 

“Ahh yes but if you keep hitting me like that how am I supposed to drive?” 

“Ops, sorry daddy,’’ Jooheon giggled mischievously, making his eyes turn to little crescent moons. 

“Off we go then!” Kihyun bounced Jooheon on his hip. 

 

“Can we go to the park with pretty trees?” Jooheon asked sweetly in his high pitch voice. Kihyun knew which park he meant, it was one with plum blossom, a small pond with a wooden bridge over it, a small dust trial led to a huge playground. He use to take Jooheon for stroll on a late afternoon, it was a little farther from home but it’s worth it. 

“Whatever you say my little star,’’ He bopped Jooheon small nose, the school was packed with students and parents, all yelling at the same time but it was peaceful despite the noise. 

“Yay we have our car back!” Jooheon suddenly lifted his arms but smacked his face along the way, hitting him square on the nose. 

“Jooheon!” Kihyun scolded, rubbing his sore nose. Quickly strapping Jooheon, he started the car, shuffling once again the radio to stop one one familier song they both enjoyed. 

Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby   
Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby 

“Girls generation!” Jooheon exclaimed happily, singing along the lyrics. His mouth hurt from smiling widely, Jooheon’s high pitch voice made him sound like the chipmunk Alvin, the boy glowed with crescent moons and little mouth showing baby teeth peeking out, his dark hair contrast the milky skin. 

After hearing Like a Fire by Shinee, Tonight by Big Bang, and Sorry Sorry by Super Junior, Jooheon began to doze off when they finally arrived to their destination. 

“Sweetie we arrived, wake up little star the sun is rising,’’ Kihyun sighed happily seeing Jooheon’s head rolling down through the mirror, he couldn’t wake his child when he’s dozing off like that. Quietly unstrapping his belt he went to the back of the car, he sat next to Jooheon’s chair to gently place his small head on his shoulder so it wouldn’t roll. He lowered himself more so he can place his head on Joohoen’s. The car was quiet except for the cute snores Jooheon let out from his puffy lips, the smell of baby powder danced in the air, mixed with his vanilla bean scent. He closed his eyes, listening to the blurred noises outside, inhaling the baby smell and feeling the warm body pressed by his side, he wants to stay like this forever. He let his thoughts drift, rethinking of today’s event. He spilled coffee this morning from their rushed morning, Jooheon clinging to him like a koala….then him. Hyunwoo, broad and tall, muscles bulging underneath his clothes, the gentle gaze with a buddha-like smile that he couldn’t comprehend how a face like that is tied to a broad body like that. His concern gaze when he looked down at Jooheon made him feel like a puddle of goo, his inside tingled seeing him act so natural with Jooheon. He’s a teacher for god’s sake, of course he’d know how to act around children but when he sees him every time the children brighten up. Jooheon had a special liking of him since he is a dance teacher, but he knows it’s something else. The boy is pretty attached to him. The teachers have told him if they knew each other since Jooheon is always happy to see his teacher. 

But Jooheon is a social butterfly, he knows how to steal people’s heart with his cute smile. Is he hoping too much? That maybe Jooheon can help his lonely father? Maybe Hyunwoo can return these feelings? Can they be a happy couple? Or maybe Hyunwoo could be ideal father? NO, god he’s dreaming too much. His eyes flew open, he slapped his red cheeks, startling that Jooheon’s wide eyes stared up to him. 

“Appa, are you blus-blush-ing?” 

“No,’’ He lied, yikes he can’t be teaching that to Jooheon. 

“Why are you red?” Jooheon asked innocently, thank god Jooheon was young because if he was older the boy might see through him and tease him about it. 

“I’m embarrassed that’s all! Wow you’re finally awake! Now let’s head to the park!” He reached out to unbuckle the boy, Jooheon eyeing him curiously but immediately perked when he opened the door. 

Everytime they come here it’s always nice, the weather always fair. Actually once when Jooheon was a baby he ran back with him a baby carrier, in the rain. Why? He was just got out of class so he decided to go for a walk. They always did these walks to the park because it helped them both, a father and son bonding, helped him distress from work and school, and Jooheon was exposed to the nice area. But that day it rained was a bad day for him, he failed an exam, he got scolded in work and Jooheon was acting up. That moment was so much pressure, stress, and exhaustion. He remembered how much of a failure he felt, the great responsibilities of grown up has been thrown at him.

But now he can handle it better than in the past.   
“Appa look there’s duckies!” Jooheon whisper yelled, he was currently crouching down, trying to be as still as possible to not scare the ducks away. His eyes were wide as well as his little mouth, awe by the family that waddled peaceful by the sidewalk. 

“Can we tak-” 

“No,” Kihyun said sternly, he knew exactly what Jooheon was about to ask. The boy wanted to take the ducks with him. 

“But dad, I can take good care of them and and I can feed them. OH! They can shower with me!” Jooheon pleaded. He chuckled, visualizing Jooheon in the bath tub with the duckies floating by him, Jooheon eyeing their little webbed feet while giggling by their little bodies floating cutely in the water. 

“Come on, let’s start our walk,’’ He said softly, holding out his hand to take his child’s small ones. The boy pouted cutely and trugged to him but accepted his hand. 

Today was cloudy but no sign of rain, the grey, blue sky with fluffy clouds scattered across the sky. There was a slight wind, playfully blowing strands of their hair and sending shivers through their bodies but overall it’s his type of prefered weather. It’s calming. 

Jooheon equally enjoyed the walk and weather as well. He looked around their surroundings, drinking in the sight of the beautiful park. There were a few people as well, from different ages. Elder couple sat on the wooden benches that overlooked the pond, school girls walking along the dirt trail, enjoying their snacks, a mother strolled with her newborn and a man sat on the few table, focusing on the computer in front of him. 

They followed the trail, a quite and peaceful silence between them. He playfully swayed their hands as Jooheon skipped to catch up with his long strides. Finally reaching to the bridge, Jooheon giggled happily, letting go of his hand to climb on the small staircase where he can look down the huge fishes that glided in the water. 

“Wah! Appa look at that one! It’s pretty,’’ Jooheon pointed at bright red and pearly white one. 

“That one is a kuchibeni, they symbolize love,’’ Kihyun whispered, folding his arms on the rail, resting his head to lazily look down. Jooheon still had difficulties to look down, standing on his tippy toes, small pink tongue darted out as he tried to lift his leg over the railing. Mortified, he lifted him and placed him once again on his hips. 

“You’ll fall with the fish if you went over,’’ Kihyun scolded him softly, Jooheon in response huffed. 

“We saw the fish now can we go the park!?” Jooheon swayed his legs happily, staring off where the playground is.   
“Okay but-don’t run!” Once he placed Jooheon down the boy dashed to the park, leaving a small air dust on the dirt trial. He sighed happily and jogged to catch up. When he got there, Jooheon was already happily playing. He smiled warmly, Jooheon’s happy giggles echoed in his ears, the boy glowed with the other children. Sitting on the wooden benches, he relaxed, closing his eyes for a moment. Listening to the shrill of children, the mothers next to him gossiping, a dog barking in the distant and the birds singing above. There weren’t many people, about 5 children and 4 parents so he waited a little so one family can leave so he can play with Jooheon on the playground. 

A pair left, so he sneaked behind Jooheon who was about to go down the slide. 

“Boo!” He leaped out of his hiding place but he bumped his head, shooting pain through his head. 

“EEKK!” Jooheon tumbled down, once he saw his pain face he laughed. 

“That’s what you get big meanie!” Jooheon stuck out his little, pink tongue, giggling evilly. 

“Ow ow ow. Your the meanie that laughs at his poor dad,’’ Kihyun pouted, rubbing his head to soothe the pain. 

“Appa lets play hide and seek! OH! And tag!” 

“I’m the finder, your the seeker! I’m going to count to 20. Imma find you fast little rascal,’’ Kihyun laughed happily, going to a corner of the playground to cover his eyes to count. 

“One...two..three..” He can hear the boy’s faint giggles, then when he got to 15 the boy yelled that he’s ready. 

“Ready or not here I come!’’ Slyly walking around, ignoring the stares of other parents as he went on the playground. Nothing can get in between their quality time together. He spotted a mess of black hair peeking through some bushes. He tried to stifle his laugh to not get caught. Crawling behind Jooheon who is looking out but only in front of him. He lifted the startled boy who laughed happily. 

“Got you!” He yelled in triumph, he placed the small boy on his shoulders. Jooheon sagged to show defeat. 

“No fare you peeked cheater!” Jooheon whined, he rested his head on top of his crealy pouting. 

“Okay let’s go for another round, I’ll be seeker again.’’ 

“But no cheating!” 

“I didn’t cheat.’’ 

“Liar, you did too at the car!” Jooheon accused, crossing his little arms, smiling mischievously. 

They started a staring contest that only to lasted for 5 seconds because Jooheon got distracted with a butterfly. 

“Cover your eyes! Don’t peek! Turn around appa! No peeking!” Jooheon yelled, his tiny footsteps fading away. He counted down but couldn’t because he kept laughing. 

“Ready or not here I come!” 

“I’m going to get you,’’ he yelled evilly, snickering when he easily spotted Jooheon easily. Jooheon was behind the bench where a mom was with the stroller. 

“Ssshh! Don’t tell my appa I’m here.’’

“Aahh okay, I’ll be quiet.’’ 

“I wonder where my little rascal is?” He said out loud, taking his time this time so Jooheon won’t call him cheater. He can hear the boy stifle his laughter as he near his hiding spot. 

“Mmm I don’t think he’s over here. My, my, Jooheon is such a good hider.’’ He can see Jooheon putting his index finger to his mouth, telling the mother to not snitch out his hiding spot. 

“Excuse me, but have you seen this cute little boy, about this small,” He asked, placing his hand near his mid though to show his child’s height, “he has milky skin, dimples, with the most precious smile that blinds brighter than the sun.’’ 

“Mmm, I do recall seeing a little sunshine around. I believe he went over there,’’ She played along, she pointed the opposite direction. 

“Thank you!” 

“Well I guess he’s not here. Guess I won’t have anyone to play with tag,’’ He sighed heavily, hoping Jooheon will pop out. 

“Hah! I win! You couldn’t find me,’’ Jooheon yelled happily, throwing his hands up, he startled the mom but she began to coo at his little boy. 

“Your boy is cute, both of you,’’ she cooed. Kihyun finally took a good look at the mother, her light brown hair is in a low ponytail, a grey knitted sweater engulfed her round figure, black jeans with brown leather boots and blush dusted on her rounded cheeks, her brown eyes met his making him feel like a child. She’s clearly older, by the small wrinkles around her eyes but she’s really pretty for her age. 

“Is he your only one?”

“Yes,’’ he replied shyly, Jooheon returned to the playground, figuring that his dad will talk for awhile, “If I may ask, how many do you have?” 

“Me? I have 3. The oldest one is 10, second one is 6, and this new one is few months old,’’ She said softly, moving the stroller gently. 

“Mmm, that’s nice.’’ 

“Well it’s no use having children when you can’t be with them throughout their childhood,’’ she said sadly. 

“One is busy but there’s always time to be with them. You just need to find that time,’’ he sat next to the mother, glancing at the stroller where the baby began to stir. 

“You’re right. You’re quite young, yet you’re here playing with your boy.’’ 

“I had him too early but I don’t regret it. It helped me a lot,’’ he admitted, he was surprised by his words, how easily he opened up. 

“Really? My, well your a very good father from what I saw.’’

“Thank you,’’ he whispered, smiling warmly. Her compliment made him feel good, warm. Made him feel proud of being Jooheon’s dad. During the hard times he recovered because he saw the small glow Jooheon transmitted ever since he was born. 

His little star shining brightly against his dark, cold nights. 

“Appa let’s play tag!” Jooheon trudged over, tugging his hand to play with him. 

“Okay buddy let me say bye first. Say hi.’’

“Hi my name is Jooheon,’’ Jooheon chirped, flashing a quick smile then went back to tug his hand. 

“It’s nice talking to you. Sorry but I promised my boy to spend time with him,’’ he smiled apologetically. 

“Nah it’s alright. Thank you for the advice,’’ she said softly, “Now go one, someone is need to play,’’ she chuckled, waving at them. 

“Jooheon please don’t act like that, be polite next time,’’ Kihyun scolded Jooheon for the small scene. 

“But dad you said you will be with me the whole aft-after-noon,’’ Jooheon whined, dropping his hand to cross them, and glared down the floor. He sighed sadly, feeling guilty for not paying attention to Jooheon’s feelings. He crouched down, placing his hands on the small shoulders. 

“Sorry buddy but understand appa also needs to socialize a little. Now get the pout away from your pretty face. Let’s play now okay? Me and you only, promise.” Jooheon looked up slowly, his eyes watery which made his heart break. 

“Aww, don’t cry. Daddy is really sorry. There, there don’t cry,’’ he hugged Jooheon tightly, lifting they boy and softly bounced him. He should know how Jooheon valued these times they do spend together. He leaves Jooheon alone a lot, only seeing each other in the morning and evening when he got his permanent job. Jooheon sniffed, he can feel his shirt damp from the tears. He let a shaky sigh before he begin to sing softly. 

“Sumeul keuge swieobwayo  
Dangsinui gaseum yangjjogi jeorige  
Jogeumeun apaol ttaekkaji  
Sumeul deo baeteobwayo  
Dangsinui ane nameun ge eoptdago  
Neukkyeojil ttaekkaji”

He walked to a quiet part of the park, singing softly as he swayed his child to calm him down. 

“Sumi beokchaollado gwaenchanhayo  
Amudo geudael tathajin anha  
Gakkeumeun silsuhaedo dwae  
Nugudeun geuraesseunikka  
Gwaenchanhdaneun mal  
Malppunin wirojiman”

Closing his eyes, he continued to sing then placed small kisses on the crown of Jooheon’s hair. The silky black hair that smelled like coconut tickled his face 

“Nugungaui hansum geu mugeoun sumeul  
Naega eotteoke hearil suga isseulkkayo  
Dangsinui hansum geu gipil ihaehal sun eopgetjiman  
Gwaenchanhayo naega anajulgeyo”

Jooheon relaxed, his sniffles calmed down. He wrapped his hands around his neck tightly. He chuckled lowly, remembering how he’d sing for her as well when she’s get sad. Both are so much alike, relying on him to comfort them. 

“There?’’ He peeked at Jooheon’s face but the boy hid his face, he only nodded back. 

“Do you still want to play? Or we can go somewhere else.’’ 

“Want to go on the swings,’’ Jooheon mumbled. 

“The swings it is!” He walked to the empty swings, sitting down with Jooheon still in his arms. He swayed both of them, Jooheon finally peeked. He continued to sway the swing until Jooheon tugged his shirt, “I want to go on the other one.’’ He walked to the other set of swings, placing Jooheon gently in. Jooheon slowly smiled as he began to gently swing the boy, pushing a little more harder than the previous push. Jooheon started to laugh once again, he looked so cute so he took out his phone to snap some pictures. 

“Push harder! So I can touch the sky!” Jooheon squealed, his little arms outstretched in front of him to reach towards the sky. 

“Appa,are clouds soft?” 

“Well they look fluffy, like cotton candy.’’

“Oohh. It looks like my fluffy blanket. Is it tasty?” 

“I never tried cloud before.’’ 

“I want to try some!” 

“Maybe one day.’’ 

“Appa I’m hungry.’’ Jooheon began to slump, placing his hand on his belly to indicate his hunger. 

“Let’s go a near convenience store than. Only for today I’ll let you eat junk food.’’ 

“Yay! Wait dad can I eat ramen?” 

“Yes but only for today,’’ Kihyun replied, lifting Jooheon up and gently placed him down but Jooheon made grabby hands. 

“Up,’’ Jooheon demanded. Lifting him once again he placed the boy on his shoulders, he should really give smaller portions to Jooheon because he’s starting to weigh more or maybe it’s him.   
They followed the small dirt trail that led them to a wooden gate that exit the park. The convenience store was 2 blocks away, pretty huge that gives them a variety of snack options. 

“Put your hoodie on, it’s cold.’’

“No,’’ Jooheon protested. 

“Jooheon.’’ 

“Okay,’’ the boy exasperated, the small arms that were previously wrapped around his neck disappeared for a sec, the chilly air hitting his neck making him shiver. When they near the convenience store Jooheon swinged his feet happily. 

“Appa down, down!”

“Hold up-Jooheon don’t run,’’ He warned, quickly taking the small hands with his. Jooheon obeyed and happily skipped along. The store was pretty warm, a happy chirp rung when they entered. 

“Oh I want uumm,’’ Jooheon looked at the drink aisle, “the green you bring after work.’’ 

“This one?” He picked the long square-almost shaped bottle, Jooheon nodded eagerily. 

“Wait no appa I want spicy ramen!” 

“Jooheon last time you couldn’t handle it.’’

“But I’ll eat it this time, I promise!”

“How about I pour both on a seperate bowl so it won’t be spicy?” 

“Okay,’’ Jooheon finally agreed. 

Once they bought their snacks, which was a nice pile, Jooheon pleaded for some sweets but they agreed once they finished they’d buy ice cream. They went to the high chairs facing the glass walls, looking out the street. They sat and ate peacefully, Kihyun occasionally wiping Jooheon small mouth with the broth and noodles spilling. Jooheon smacked and made pleasing noises, clearly enjoying the food. He looked out the glass wall, eyeing the evening street, more people walking along the sidewalk, he was lost in his thoughts while looking out, yet he spotted a familiar figure. 

The one and only Hyunwoo, walking in the store. Wearing an attire that he never seen him wear other than that one casual business and athletic attire. A thick, red, wool sweater hid his broad chest, topped with black ripped jeans with simple plain black leather shoes. He couldn’t stop ogling at him because damn this guy looked so soft and cozy. 

“Appa that’s my dance teacher!” Jooheon whisper yelled, startling him, he whipped his head before Hyunwoo could spot them. Jooheon was on his tiptoes on the high chair, he sat Jooheon down and motioned him to be quiet. 

“Ssh.’’ 

“Why are we whispering?” Jooheon asked innocently, cleary not getting the message that his dad has a crush on his teacher. 

“Because appa did not expect your teacher to be here!” He whispered yelled, he quickly tidy up their mess, embarrassed by the amount of wrappers from the snacks they ate. 

“Why?” Jooheon whispered back.

“Because, because...we ate too many unhealthy snacks and Hyungwoo is going to see all these snacks, he seems those who drink healthy shakes 3 times a day,’’ Kihyun mumbled the last part. 

“He says he eats his veggies!” Jooheon exclaimed, “appa, we need to throw these snacks away so he won’t see them!” Both frantically threw their trash as if they committed a crime of eating junk food. 

“First of all I do not drink shakes 3 times a day, those are nasty.’’ A low voice interrupted their frantic commotion. 

Guess they weren’t quiet enough. 

“Hi seonsaengnim!” Jooheon yelled happily, running up to his teacher to hug his knees. 

“Hi there Hyunwoo,” Kihyun waved awkwardly, Hyunwoo smiled softly making him squirm. 

“Hello Kihyun, hi there Jooheon,’’ Hyunwoo ruffled the soft locks of Jooheon’s hair. 

“Did you follow us?” Jooheon asked, ignoring Kihyun who was trying to detach him from Hyunwoo. 

“Yes, I saw my favorite student so I decided to follow him,’’ Hyunwoo placed his hand on Kihyun’s shoulder to indicate that it was fine, Jooheon still refused to let go, “it’s fine Kihyun, I don’t mind.’’ 

Kihyun felt his face warm up by the big hands on his shoulder that send an electric shock through him. He stared into the deep brown orbs of Hyunwoo who return the gaze, he doesn’t know how long they stared at each other that Jooheon head suddenly interrupted them. 

“Does daddy have a fly on his nose?” Jooheon tugged his sleeve. They say that when they stare too long at someone’s face. Hyunwoo chuckled hearing the remark, “I didn’t see any fly but i did see your appa’s pretty eyes.’’ 

He did not just complement his eyes, his face instantly warming to several degrees. He slapped cheeks, clearly flustered but it’s a little too late to hid his meltdown. 

“Appa has pretty eyes but he, he says that my eomma has it more pretty. He says I have them like her,’’ Jooheon said, pointing his eyes as he talked. 

“Really?” Hyunwoo asked curiously. 

“I look like my eomma a lot!” Jooheon spread his arms to show their big familiar features. 

“Sorry Hyunwoo b-but we have to get g-going,’’ Kihyun stuttered. 

“Can we stay longer with Hyunwoo-ssi? He’s going to be lonely,’’ Jooheon said sadly. 

“If it’s alright with you, if you’re not busy, please do accompany for a while,’’ Hyunwoo and Jooheon looked at him hopefully, Kihyun sighed in defeat. 

“Alright,’’ Kihyun finally said, smiling when Hyunwoo and Jooheon started cheering. 

“Let me treat you with ice cream then. I know this good ice cream place not too far from here,’’ Hyunwoo offered, hiding his hands in his pockets. 

“Let’s go appa then!” Jooheon eagerly tugged his hands, not waiting any longer for his answer. Jooheon reached out with his other hand to Hyunwoo’s. Jooheon stood in the middle, the two of them on each side. Both looked down fondly at the energetic boy who return with a dazzling smile, Kihyun glanced up at Hyunwoo who stared intently at him, his plump lips forming a smile that send tingles down to his heart that thumped loudly and fast. He smiled shyly back, eyes forming into crescent moons like Jooheon’s. 

He decided to try know more about Hyunwoo. The motorcyclist with a broad body, but smile of a buddha, soft face features, and fond eyes that made him curiose of this stranger and instantly captured his heart. His candled heart that was recovering, regaining it’s gone wax with new one, ready for the spark of fire to relight it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can finally breath calmly ;A; just one more final but i'm sure i'll fail that one   
> I stan multiple groups as you can guess from the diverse songs appearing (if you don't know any of these songs bitch go get some headphones, blast the volume and let the music take over. Like seriously, legendary songs from legends)   
> The song Kihyun sang is Breath by Lee He (I was a crying mess listening to that song ;w;)   
> Next chapter will be a full on awkward, cute, shy Hyunwoo and Kihyun interaction :,D with Jooheon helping these two  
> Thank you for reading <3 ~


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the pic I was referring to ;) The power of forehead is no joke guys o////o
> 
> https://pin.it/eqal2btd2a5jn3

Kihyun looked quite different than what he’s use to. He had a white long sleeve sweater with light washed jeans, grey beanie exposing his forehead making his feature look sharper topped with simple silver earrings.   
The power of foreheads is no joke because he’s use to soft Kihyun, raven hair covering his forehead in a fluffy mess, as if Jooheon plays with the soft locks. He has always seen Kihyun in casual business attire but he’s not complaining. 

They were currently walking to the small ice cream shop he loves to go, their walk is peaceful with Jooheon occasionally humming a song and he can hear a faint hum from Kihyun. Jooheon has the softest hands he has ever touched, his tiny chubby fingers were wrapped around his bigger ones, occasionally he’d sway their hands, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. 

Okay Hyunwoo, try to make a conversation without being too awkward. 

“So,’’ he said slowly, glancing at Kihyun, “What brings you and Jooheon munching unhealthy snacks?” 

“Daddy always gives me my veggies! I’m a healthy bean like appa likes to call me,’’ Jooheon exclaimed, trying to steer the conversation.

“A healthy bean? How cute.’’

“I always put veggies with all his meals. Today was our cheat day,’’ Kihyun chuckled, rubbing his neck nervously. 

“Appa gave me some carrots this morning!” 

“Your appa wants his baby to be healthy.’’

“Appa is a great cook! Seonsaengnim you should come to our house and and eat with us! You could be a healthy bean too!”

“Jooheon,’’ Kihyun hushed Jooheon frantically. He raised his eyebrow, curious about Kihyun sudden nervousness. 

“I don’t want to intrude Jooheon, it’s okay. I’ll make sure to eat my veggies,’’ He winked at the boy who cutely gawked at him back, then tried to mimic him. 

“Oh! Please don’t take it the wrong way it’s just um-I don’t want to intrude with your schedule but you’re more than welcome to join us for dinner!,’’ Kihyun rushed, his high cheekbones flushed pretty pink. 

“We are happy to invite you to our humble home,’’ Kihyun whispered, peering down to his son, squeezing the small hands. 

“Pretty please Seonsaengnim,’’ Jooheon plead his small mouth formed in a pout with irresistible puppy eyes. 

“How about next week? On Friday?” Kihyun asked. 

“I’m free that day, i’ll come by then,’’ Hyunwoo smiled, heart warming up when Jooheon squealed tugging his father's arms while jumping in excitement while Kihyun smiled bashfully. 

“Wait!” Jooheon yelled, clapping his chubby hands to his squishy cheeks, eyes widen with realization. 

“So does that mean you-you guys- appa you know how uncle Minhyuk and Hyungwon-ssi are, what’s it called again? Mmm,’’ Jooheon thought out loudly, he can see Kihyun was as confused as him, “OH! Yeah dating because rem-remember how he came to eat with us!” 

A date. Hyungwon-ssi? Hyungwon is his close friend from his high school but it can be someone else. 

He doesn’t know if he should blush at this or coo at Jooheon’s innocent assumption. His heart skipped a beat when he glanced at Kihyun who really looks cute when he’s blushing. 

“Jooheon! This is different, it’s like a..” Kihyun sofly scolded at Jooheon, looking up but not meeting his eyes to smile apologetically. 

“A play date?” Hyunwoo pitched in but halted because he did not just considered a playful date but since it was easier for Jooheon to understand he accidently spilled it out. 

“Same thing!” Jooheon clapped happily. 

“Something like that,’’ Kihyun arqueed weakly. 

They finally got to their destination, both Kihyun and Jooheon eyes literally sparkled seeing the pastel colored shop. He wondered if they don’t go out as much, this shop is quite known. 

When they entered the shop there were only 5 people, the soft aroma and bright lights greeted them as well as the soft chime from the door. 

“Wow,’’ Jooheon walked slowly, looking at the cute posters of ice cream on the walls. Jooheon slowly walked to the glass wall where all the ice cream and toppings were laid out. 

“Have you tried this?” Hyunwoo pointed at the image above to a fish shaped pancake cone, its mouth opened wide that held ice cream with some toppings. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve eaten it. I never gave Jooheon, buddy do you want to try some?” Kihyun peer down to his son who nodded excitedly. 

“3 of those then,” Hyunwoo ordered for them, “Kihyun, I’ll pay for them plus I’m the one who invited.” 

“Daddy I’m tired. Can we sit on those fluffy chairs?” Jooheon whined, trudging to the plush pink tables, collapsing on the cushion chair. Kihyun followed him to sit by the boy, sighing in satisfaction, his eyelashes fluttered as he closed his eyes. They looked like when they get back from a long day of school and work, perched on the couch in their living room, it’s endearing seeing the father and son interaction. 

He flushed when he was caught staring at Kihyun who smiled shyly but for some odd reason it took his breath away, sending a warm tingle through him. Kihyun looked so young, the bright lighting showed the dark circles beneath the tired almond shaped eyes, slight pink lips were chapped but when they formed the smile they looked irresistible, brown ears sticking out cutely.   
Kihyun looked naturally beautiful. 

“Excuse me sir but what flavors will you like for each cone?” the employee interrupted their little moment. 

“Ah yes. Kihyun! Jooheon!” he called the pair who perked up.

“Appa I want mango, chocolate, and that pink and white one!’’ Jooheon sat up with his back straight, sitting patiently like a dog waiting for their treat. 

“Those that my boy ordered, I’ll have green tea, red bean and mango,’’Kihyun raised a perfect eyebrow to see if it’s okay which he nodded. 

“I want taro, mint chocolate chip and cheesecake.’’ The guy handed their cones, thanking them Kihyun dash to an impatient Jooheon who made grabby hands. 

“Appa this looks like you,’’ Jooheon giggled as he happily licked his ice cream. 

“How so?” 

“Remember that time when when we went to eat with uncle Minhyuk and Hoseok? And and you put a lot of spicy noodles in your mouth,’’ A pink dot of ice cream bopped on his button nose, both reached out to wipe it off when their hands brushed both halted and retracted. Even after the brief touch he felt the smooth skin tickling his. Jooheon grunted when Kihyun hasty rubbed off the ice cream, cheeks flushed as always. 

“I did not look like that. Remember when you stuff a whole mochi?” Kihyun teased back. 

“But I look cute! You looked funny!” They continue to bicker so he sat back to see them argue, chuckling when Jooheon mimicked Kihyun’s puffed out cheeks. 

“Songsaengnim, I look cute right?” 

“Both of you are adorable.’’

“No but I said whose, who's cuter?” 

“And I said you’re both equally cute.’’ Jooheon wasn’t satisfied enough but he continued to enjoy his ice cream peacefully. 

“Mmm this brings old memories,’’ Kihyun whispered, looking dazed while he licked his ice cream. 

“Same here,’’ Hyunwoo remembered how he’d come here on the weekdays, finding himself relaxing to the cold sweet treat. 

“Me and my friends will sometimes get one of these after school like any group of friends. We like to eat out a lot back then but we’d go to street food since we were broke.” 

“But appa I thought you said you cook for uncle Hoseok and Minhyuk. Songsaengnim, guess what!? appa once stole food but they gave him a time out!” Jooheon pitched in, his face had smears of colorful ice cream. It amazed him how Jooheon naturally followed an adults conversation. 

“Aahh yes I remember,’’ Kihyun glared at Jooheon who smiled cheekly, “I was really broke so I stole food but I got caught. They pitied me when I explained them so to make it up I had help the tent till midnight.” 

They continued to share small stories getting to know each other more. Like Kihyun doesn’t like fish because of the strong smell, preferring chicken instead. Indeed Kihyun knows his best friend, the same tall, skinny hermit one. No wonder when the name Minhyuk Hyungwon always mentions rings a bell. His friend never introduced his boyfriend only seeing him when they’re facetiming each other. He was shocked when Kihyun told him his job. He gets to collaborate with idols and more importantly train them. 

“Appa is a good singer!’’ Jooheon said, “he sings me for me when I’m sad. He can be singer like those in tv!” 

“I’m not that good, I only sing for this brat,’’ Kihyun shyly ducked his head.  
He later told a funny funny story from his teen years with Hyungwon but apparently Kihyun found it much more funnier that his laugh brought other customers attention. His cheek bone full display with dimple-like causing his eyes to crinkle, his face scrunched cutely and his body shook with laughter. Jooheon ate slowly the remains of the waffle cone and began to doze off, there was still ice cream sticking to his chubby cheeks. 

“He’s sleepy, we should call it a day so you two can rest properly,’’ Hyunwoo checked his phone to be suprised by the time blinking up to him.   
9:00

“Thank you for ice cream! It was really nice to talk to you outside of school to get to know more about you. ” 

“You too, sorry for extending your cheat day’’ Hyunwoo smiled seeing how even outside the father and son bond still intact. Throughout their whole time together be can see Kihyun checking on the boy, often nagging at the boy for small things like Jooheon licking the melted ice cream off his fingers. 

“Jooheon behaves very well,’’ Hyunwoo couldn’t hold back. Kihyun was taken by surprise as he patted Jooheon who let a loud burp. 

“Well it wasn’t like this in the beginning. Jooheon has matured more compared to other kids but he was fussy as a baby. 

“For an energetic kid he behaves well.’’

“He’s like that because that’s how I taught him to be when there’s other adults,’’ Kihyun chuckled as they headed out the store. 

“I see how appa gets tired when I get fussy,’’ Jooheon said out of the blue, lifting his head up to cup Kihyun’s small face. He can tell the seriousness of Jooheon’s words by the stern gaze between the two. Kihyun’s eye shone with tears but he quickly blinked them away to place a gentle kiss on Jooheon’s nose. He doesn’t know if it’s the fairy lights that glowed softly on them this dark night as if he’s lighting a candle in a dark room that casted a soft glow surrounding it  
or caring look they shared or the words that carry so much fond the 5 year old boy said that what he’s witnessing right now is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. 

“You care for your appa as much as he does,’’ Hyunwoo whispered he lifted his hand to stroke the soft head but halted because he just interrupted the personal moment between father and son. 

“Sorry,’’ Hyunwoo blushed furiously as he ran his fingers through his hair to distract himself by the uneasiness gaze of Kihyun. 

“Don’t say sorry songsaengnim’’ Jooheon whispered when he looked up to see Jooheon’s head rested on Kihyun’s shoulder peering at him through his small eyelashes, his little hands were outstretched trying to reach to him. He slowly stroked small circles to the small palms of the boy, Jooheon enjoying the touch as he slowly dozed off. He doesn’t know why but he started to develop these unknown feelings towards the boy, reminding him of his sister. Getting lost by the bright smile and the twinkle in their eyes, their giggles putting a smile to his heart, and the need to protect and care for them. 

“It’s getting late,’’ Kihyun whispered, interrupting his thoughts. 

“Yes, yes it is,’’ he glanced at kihyun’s black face his eyes searching around his face, “Do-do you need a ride home? I can call a taxi for you or I can walk you to your home?” 

“It’s okay Hyunwoo-ssi, don’t worry about me-um us, we’ll be okay. Thank you for inviting us for ice cream I hope I can repay you with dinner with us on Friday,’’ Kihyun said shyly, looking down. 

“I’ll be there,’’ Hyunwoo whispered, looking down at Kihyun who met his eyes his cheeks dusted pink. He’s never going to get over how cute Kihyun looks when he blushes, the smile, his sharp eyes that crinkled when he smiled. 

“Well I’ll be finally be going then. Good night, thank you again!” Kihyun slowly backed up, turning around to walk away, but Hyunwoo stayed rooted to his spot. When Kihyun finally rounded to the corner he curiously turned around and smiled bashfully, his perfect hands waving at him. Hyunwoo smiled awkwardly at him returning the wave and started to walk to the other direction. 

He felt something flutter inside his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm inspired to draw chibi comics like @francheii (twitter) I love their work (`A`) I cry from the overload cuteness ;3;   
> More ''play dates'' ahead where they go grocery shopping together, Kihyun chaperons for a field trip (beach maybe ;)) they go to the park together, Jooheon insists getting on the motorcycle etc 
> 
> Thank you, stay tune~


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cozy bed ~  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/669136457110791527/

“I want this star and moon pillow!” Jooheon showed him a pastel yellow star and a light gray full moon, Jooheon hugged the pillows and enhalled the sweet smell from the pillows. They were currently at the pillows and blankets aisle at a furniture store to make a cozy fort on their patio. He’s been wanting to make one for a while until he suggested to Jooheon who grew excited, urging him to go shopping and that's where they're at. 

“Put them in the cart, now all we need are the fairy light,’’ Kihyun mumbled as he maneuver their cart around in search for the fairy lights. To his disappointment they were out of stock of the smaller fairy lights that he wanted so they ended up with the bigger and rounded ones to his distaste. 

“Jooheon no,’’ Kihyun warned Jooheon who slyly tried to sneak a candy to the table. 

“But appa I ate my veggies! I did my homework, I picked up my mess. Pretty please,’’ Jooheon whined holding the candy tightly to his chest. 

“Jooheon you can’t always eat junk food,’’ Kihyun continued to place their purchase down but Jooheon kept whining for the candy. 

“Pretty please with a cherry on the top.” Jooheon put on his best puppy eyes, pink tongue peeking out as he nervously waited. Kihyun sighed, he can’t say no to his baby like that. 

“Okay then,’’ Kihyun sighed tiredly but smiled when Jooheon squealed. Finishing their shopping they headed home after a long day, once Jooheon got out of school they went to the store right after. 

After some difficulties they finally built their cozy fort, the lights actually fitted nicely and the pillows Jooheon picked gave it a child like feeling. Jooheon plopped down in glee, his small eyes looking up the beautiful nights sky. 

“Now we can look at mommy,’’ Jooheon whispered. It became a thing now, they’ll go to their patio and talk about anything to the moon. Jooheon was the one who did most of the talking, he noticed how Jooheon will crane his neck to see up above him so he wanted to make something so both can comfortably sit on. Jooheon will sometimes fall asleep since he he did it before going to bed. 

“Mommy tomorrow my dance teacher is going to have dinner with us! He needs to eat his veggies and appa can cook!” Jooheon gushed excitedly, his tiny hands raised towards the stars above who winked at the boy. 

“This is the first time we have a guest at our home,’’ Kihyun sat next to his baby, cuddling up to him to warm up. The soft fragrance of Jooheon’s shampoo put him to a relaxed trance, luling him to sleep.   
“Appa needs more friends, he’s very lonely. Only uncle Hoseok and Minhyuk are his friends but he needs more like me! I have a ton of friends mommy! Ev-everyone is nice to me and I am nice to them cus appa said I should be nice to other kids.’’ It surprised him that Jooheon noticed his lonely father. Is he really that lonely? He only had Minhyuk and Hoseok other than that he never befriended anyone else, sure he made small talks with trainees, some co workers at work. Outside of that only a few friends that he lost contact to. 

“But don’t worry mommy because I think my teacher likes him! He took us to this kingdom of ice cream. It was very yummy! I wish you could try it, do they have some on the moon? Appa can buy you one cus I don’t have money.”

Jooheon did not just say Hyunwoo liked him, his face instantly heated up. Jooheon continued to babble until his voice became more softer, slowly fading with the chilly air until there was silence except for the busy night. A cricket can be heard in the distance, whooshes of car passed below, the neighbors tv can be faintly heard, the night live active. The clouds above warned them of potential rain, sending threats of harsh winds. He felt a soft peck of rain sliding down his cheek, opening one eye he met the moon glowing at him. More peck of rains began falling, he covered Jooheon’s small body with the heavy warm blanket. The boy instantly curling up, snoring softly. Looking up again he squinted at the bright glow. 

“Hey sweetie,’’ Kihyun croaked, with these night talks it has slowly helped him open up more, to finally face the past. The pain he carries has slowly lifted from his chest. 

“Thank you for everything...For accepting me, my love...despite the circumstances we were in...for giving birth to a little sunshine to our lives, the little time we spend together as a family I will forever cherish dearly. No one can ever replace you, you always be my first love. I-I think i may have found someone but i’m not sure yet. I hope you can understand for what I’m feeling,’’ Kihyun took one shaky sigh, the words rushed out like the wind but it felt good to finally say it out loud. Letting the words sink in for a while, he poured all his feelings through his voice, singing with passion like no ever. 

I was looking for an echo that didn’t return  
Walking for a long time, then I got lost  
My steps have grown heavy  
I don’t even know why we’ve grown so far apart  
“Hello,” your short greeting  
Becomes a long rainfall  
Even an umbrella is too good for me  
I’m sick with you like a cold  
Who waits for love x2  
I don’t blame you for leaving me  
Who waits for love x2  
It’s my problem for loving you  
This fever won’t cool because the cold wind keeps blowing  
I’m sick with you, I’m not getting better, it’s not easy to endure each day  
I can’t measure the size of my heart with a scale  
I can’t read the temperature of my heart with a thermometer  
I’m gonna break down, only I’m miserable, I want to take you off of me, get off  
“Hello,” your short greeting  
Becomes a long rainfall  
Even an umbrella is too good for me  
I’m sick with you like a cold  
Who waits for love x2  
I don’t blame you for leaving me  
Who waits for love x2  
It’s my problem for loving you  
I’m walking through dark times  
But please come to me just once, yeah baby  
With these lyrics that are like coughs  
And this melody that’s like a monologue  
If I see you again, will I be able to hug you?  
With this body that’s frozen and about to break?  
Your eyes and your warm voice  
I long for it like crazy  
Who waits for love x2  
I don’t blame you for leaving me  
Who waits for love x2  
It’s my problem for loving you  
One day, give me your hand too, turn around and look at me  
Find me, just once  
Find me, just once  
I’ll wait so please come back  
Closing his eyes he can feel one last peck of rain as if she came down to kiss him goodnight, mixing with the salty tears escaping down his cheeks. 

 

~Friday~

“Jooheon where is your dance teachers room?” Kihyun asked, looking around for the familiar figure.   
“Appa I told you, class is at the fields. I don’t know his classroom,’’ Jooheon grumbled, he was perched on Kihyuns shoulders to spot his teacher. 

“Um excuse me but do you know where I can find Hyun woo-ssi?” Kihyun asked Jooheon’s last teacher. 

“I believe he’s at the fields by the gate where parents are picking up their kids,’’ she replied. 

Quickly thanking her he dashed to the field. He has forgotten to give Hyunwoo their home address and they never exchange phone number. Just like she said he spotted the tall bulky figure with a clipboard, handing it to parents picking their little ones. Today was a little warmer, the sun shining brightly above them causing them to sweat. Beads of sweat ran down Hyun Woo's forehead, he had a white t-shirt with red sweats. 

Before he can call his name Jooheon beat him, Jooheon eagerly waited as he put the boy down who ran up to his teacher. 

“Seongasgmnim are you ready my appa’s amazing food!?” 

“You bet,’’ Hyunwoo smiled at both of them, crouching down to Jooheons level to ruffle his hair. The boy giggled, he grabbed his bigger hands to give them a high five. It amazed him how the two got along so well as if they knew each other for a long time. 

“All the kids are very fond of him,’’ a young mom said, interrupting his thoughts. 

“Ah yes, my boy instantly grew fond of him,’’ Kihyun replied, he got a full look of the mom and was taken by surprise of how young she looked. 

“My girl was smitten but I can’t blame her. He’s cute,’’ she eyed Hyunwoo with a curve playing on her lips. He gulped nervously because he keeps forgetting of the possibilities that Hyun woo can be straight, his stomach tighten while he tried to swallow the hard lump forming in his throat. 

“Bye Hyun woo-ssi,’’ the young women called, winking at him as she threw a flirty wave. Hyunwoo smiled back as he walked back with Jooheon swinging from his arm. 

“What brings you here Kihyun?” Hyunwoo asked. 

“Oh-um I just came to tell you our address if you’re um still coming over for dinner,’’ Kihyun looked down nervously, waiting for a rejection or excuse. What if Hyun woo has a girlfriend? It is Friday so they might have had plans or will plan. Did he accept because he pity them? Can you really tell that’s his lonely? Or to get Jooheon off him? No, if he dares to mess with his baby that’ll be the end. 

“Of course! Usually I have nothing planned on Friday nights,’’ Hyunwoo looked down fondly to Jooheon who attempted to tickle his sides. Those eyes can’t lie to him he can see the way he sees Jooheon with adoration. 

“Well here’s our address. Come by 5 pm,’’ Kihyun said softly. Hyunwoo looked up to smile at him that made him feel like a puddle of goo. 

“Can you come e-eary to play with me?” Jooheon tugged the hem of Hyun woo’s t-shirt. 

“Early,’’ both said at the same time, looking up but Kihyun looked away before Hyunwoo can see him blushing. 

“Okay you have to show me your shoes remember.’’ 

“Yes! And and my toys-OH! Me and daddy made a cozy bed outside! You can fit in our bed and we can all cuddle together,’’ Jooheon said innocently as he wrapped his tiny arms around him. Kihyun blushed, imagining them all huddled up on their cozy fort. 

“Okay then we’ll see you then. See you later,’’ Kihyun said hurriedly, lifting Jooheon so the boy won’t protest before he can think of another thing embarrassing to say. 

“See you later Seonsaengnim!” The boy hollered, waving his little arms and smiling so widely. 

“Someone is excited for tonight,’’ Kihyun remarked while strapping Jooheon down in his car seat. 

“You too appa! We won’t be lonely tonight.’’

“We’ll finally have company tonight,’’ Kihyun kissed Jooheon’s forehead earning giggles from the small boy. He hates to admit but he’s excited for this evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post on Sunday but I was in a emotional wreak with Shinee's recent songs ;w;   
> Song is Who Waits for Love by Shinee (I suggest to listen it while reading the beginning to get the feels triggering)   
> Thank you! Have a wonderful day <3


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I procrastinate on my own fic smh

“NO! Get that away from me!” Jooheon screeched while he stood naked on top of their bed, an angry pout adorned his face making him look fearless and cute. Kihyun huffed tiredly as he tried to get Jooheon to try the bear onsies. Come on why wouldn’t he love the fluffy, brown, cuddly, little outfit? Kihyun drown in a puddle of goo when he received the mail send by their happy virus. Lee Minhyuk. Story goes that Hyungwoo suggested it but he knew that Minhyuk probably made him buy it for him. 

“Come on just try it once so uncle Minhyuk and Hyungwon can see it. They bought it just for you bean. Do you want them to be sad that their favorite child rejected their gift?” Kihyun slowly coaxed the boy while he slowly approached the small boy who immediately got worried. 

“But but I don’t wanna put it!” Jooheon whined, “I look ridi-rediculas.’’ 

“It’s ridiculous sweetie. Just put on once so I can take pictures then you’ll never have to wear it again.’’

“Just one time?” 

“Only one I promise.’’ Kihyun broke a wide smile when Jooheon shyly agreed, bouncing down to peer nervously at him. 

“Oh you’ll be the cutest little bear” Kihyun gushed as he quickly slip the onsies on him before the boy can protest. 

“But you say i’m always cute,’’ Jooheon pouted. Kihyun slipped on the hoodie and gushed loudly at his adorable boy. 

“Look at you my lil snuggle bear,’’ Kihyun squealed as he dashed to their drawer to pull out his bigger camera to shoot pictures. He placed more pillows around Jooheon to make a little cozy nest then flashed the camera on. 

“Look up sweetie,’’ Kihyun ordered Jooheon to tilt his head upward. After several picture on their bed with different poses he knows that has to take more. 

“Place your hands on your cheeks and smile.’’ Jooheon looked so soft, his onesies are a huge contrast to their light grey sheets.

“There?’’ Jooheon asked grumply, his little arms looked shorter due to the thick onesies made him look so smol Kihyun couldn’t stop cooing. 

“Just a few more then we’ll go outside to our fort,’’ Kihyun lifted a whining Jooheon. 

“Don’t you want to show mommy how cute our baby looks?”  
“Yes!” Jooheon said excitedly, bouncing up and down on their bed, all his annoyance disappearing in a blink of an eye. 

“Mommy look at what appa made me wear! He said I look cute, what do you think mommy?” 

“I think she feels the same way as me, now pretend your sleeping, lay down like this,’’ Kihyun instructed as he shifted around some things. Satisfied he continued to take pictures, Jooheon seemed to be enjoying this now because he kept smiling happily as he posed for the pictures. 

“Raw! I’m a big scary bear!” Jooheon face was scrunched cutely as he tried to look intimidating, his hands disappeared under the fabric as well as the hoodie covering half of his face. 

“Omg what happened to my sweet little bear?” 

“He’s right here,’’ Jooheon quickly changed expression, giggling happily. Kihyun peppered his face with tons of kisses, Jooheon in return slapped him away only to meet with tickles as revenge. 

“No daddy stop!” Jooheon breathed out, his laugh were like tiny bells clinking against each other. Jooheon tackled him and poorly tried to tickle him back. They were like this until a doorbell interrupted them. Both looked at each other with wide eyes clearly lost track of time they forgotten they have a guest for dinner. 

“Appa it’s my seonsaengnim,’’ Jooheon whispered in horror, slapping his tiny hands on his cheeks. 

“I haven’t made dinner yet,’’ Kihyun mimicked, to his horror they haven’t gotten their house ready. At least it was a bit tidy except for the crowded table in their living room where his papers from work and Jooheon’s school work lay. Their sweaters on the couch and their kitchen sink still had dishes from breakfast. 

“You greet Hyunwoo-ssi while I get our house tidy up,’’ Both sprang to action, dashing around their house. He couldn’t help but laugh at Jooheon who looked so cute in the onsies while he ran around, reaching to the door the boy slowly opened the door as he hid behind it. Hyunwoo stood their confused, hesitantly stepping inside to look blankly look down at Jooheon who jumped out of hiding spot with a big roar.

“Seonsaengnim you didn’t get scared! I’m a scary bear,’’ Jooheon whined with his little paws falling limply to his sides. 

“And a very cute one,’’ Hyunwoo cooed, crouching down to smile widely at a pouting Jooheon, he slid down the hoodie to ruffle the fluffy mess of hair. There is something that night that he has this sudden urge almost feeling combusting inside him when he sees the young boy. Other times its like this slow melting thing in his heart does that he can’t really pinpoint it but just looking at those innocent eyes that look up at him with familiarity, as if they knew each other for a long time. He has never encountered with this with other kids. 

“Are you mad at me?” 

“No but how can you not get scared?” Jooheon crossed his arms, the sight send Hyunwoo in a puddle of goo. 

“Because a little bear like you can never look scary,’’ Hyunwoo placed his hands on the small shoulder of the boy, “can I make it up to you with a present?” 

“Present?” Jooheon hushed, eyes blown wide to show his curiosity. 

“Hope you like it, I thought maybe it can be a nice touch to your cozy fort and it reminded me of you,’’ 

Hyunwoo took out a pastel yellow bag with white tissue papers covering the gift peeking out. Jooheon slowly took the gift and sat down, slowly peeling out the paper carefully aware of what’s peeking inside, his cheeks are huffed as he held his breath. He also held his breath as he waited for the boys reaction. As he was passing by the busy streets a little shop caught his attention. The shop was peeking between two bigger ones looking so shy yet inviting in a playful way, waiting someone to notice it to open its door to show the treasures it has. The shop sold cute things from dishware to notebooks. It instantly reminded him of one particular boy that belonged to an equally cute father. I mean if he’s invited to dinner the least thing he should do is to bring a little something. He thought of bringing food or beverage but rather buy something both can keep. Yes both, by Kihyun and Jooheon, he bought something for the two. A little gasp interrupted his thoughts from Jooheon, the star smiling cutely, it’s edges were rounded and tickled his fingers as he brushed the soft hairs. 

“Look squeeze it and it lights up,’’ Hyunwoo whispered, his larger hands softly pressed the plushie that glowed soft blue, “same goes with the other one.’’ 

“Other one?” Hyunwoo nodded, taking out another plushie but this time it’s the famous cartoon figure Totoro. Jooheon gawked at him, remaining silent for several seconds. 

Kihyun can hear their conversation but when he met with silence he walked to their doorway to see Jooheon tackling Hyunwoo. 

“THANK YOU SEONSAENGNIM! How did you know I like Totoro? I love that movie!” 

“I know everything,’’ Hyunwoo chuckled, picking them off the floor, “where’s you appa?” 

“Right here,’’ Kihyun laughed at Hyunwoo who looked so startle. 

“Hey how did appa scare you but not me!” 

“Sorry Hyunwoo-ssi, we lost track of time, our house was a little mess-” KIhyun rambled but was cut off by Hyunwoo waving him off. 

“Don’t worry I came a little early too so we’re fair.’’ 

“Appa look at what Hyunwoo-ssi got me!” Jooheon hugged the plushies close to his little chest, both adult cooed at the sight. 

“You didn’t have to buy anything,’’ Kihyun laughed nervously but shit did he just buy Jooheon two cute gifts? If it would have been someone else, would they have done the same thing? Maybe. 

“I wanted to, as a thank you for the invitation,’’ Hyun Woo said looking at him with stern eyes. 

Kihyun sighed, does a one mesly dinner cover up all the nice things Hyunwoo has done for them? He really needs to show his gratitude because this guy just happens to be there in their little meltdowns. 

“Seonsaengnim lets go to my room so you can meet Mr Kitty and snuggles and..” Jooheon happily skipped as he tugged the hem of Hyunwoo’s shirt. 

“I haven’t made dinner yet,” Kihyun bit his lower lip in guilt, “if it’s alright with you we can order something or wait so I can make something decent.’’ 

“But appa, seonsaengnim wants to eat YOUR food!” Jooheon popped in the room. His little head sticking out the door of his room with his onsies still on. 

“Then please make yourself comfortable then,’’ Kihyun looked apologetically at Hyunwoo who smiled back. He finally takes a good look at Hyunwoo who is sporting black jeans with a white shirt under a warm checkered sweater. He needs to stop checking out Hyunwoo’s outfit but who can blame him the guy looks great in everything. Slowing looking up his breath hitched meeting Hyunwoo’s gaze, dark brown orbs staring intently at him. His stomach lurches while his heart is tripping by the speed it quickens, missing the soft blush blooming on Hyunwoo’s cheeks and Jooheon coming back to stand between them. 

“Appa? Seonsaengnim?” Jooheon burst their little moment, Hyunwoo coughed his ears were red and Kihyun dashed to the kitchen before Jooheon can ask what happened because he doesn’t know either. 

He fumbled several times while he cooked because he can’t get rid of Hyunwoo intense gaze, he shivers just thinking of it. He can hear the giggles of his boy and a low one, a smile splitting his face when out of nowhere a high pitch voices began yelling. He hopes he can make a good impression to the teacher to cover up his bad side such as forgetting their dinner night. Now that he thinks of it, it’s kind of a like a date…. wait hold their Kihyun he scolded himself. He feels like a high schooler with their hopeless crush. He finally decides to go back to finding someone, the only thing holding him back is Jooheon. Will the boy understand? He doesn’t want to go through several partners, giving up hope to the boy. He wants to settle with someone, a solid one, permanent. He sighed, but that is something really huge to ask. Quickly finishing frying the vegetables and setting the stove on low he quietly peeked inside the room. Jooheon held his teddy bear, Ryan the popular bear icon, next to Hyunwoo’s face. 

“You do look like him!” Jooheon gasped then clapped excitedly. 

“Who's cuter?” 

“Mmm….Ryan!” 

“I see how it is, I thought I was your favorite,’’ Hyunwoo sighed dramatically, his already plump lips becoming more plump as he pouted. 

“My favorite person is my appa only,’’ Jooheon giggled, “then is my eomma then it is Mr Tigger.’’ 

His heart skipped a beat hearing those words of comfort. After all those struggles his baby loves him back. I did a good job he thought to himself slowly, tears instantly making his eyes glassy. Those times of great anxiety he carried with him in the past but when he saw the boy who cried hard, seeking for his father's comfort. Late nights he came to their dingy, poor apartments where they all rented. He’d find Jooheon in bed by either Minhyuk or Hoseok, tears stains on his round cheeks made him feel awful that he can’t be there for his baby, he was amazed by their bond because Jooheon will began stirring and cry because he can already sense his father presence. Carefully carrying in his arms he cried silently with him, the weight of his baby was like him when he held Jooheon, all his worries vanishing becoming light. And when he peered at the small eyes that looked up at him, gave him hope. 

“Is the food ready appa?” Jooheon small voice halted his flashback. 

“Almost, what are you guys playing?” 

“Playing with my plushies!” Kihyun glanced at Hyunwoo who braided one the plushies mane. 

“Seonsaengnim looks like Ryan right!?” Jooheon pushed the plushy up to his face, quietly scolding him he looked between the two. 

The resemblance is cute. He couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I-i’m so sorry,’’ Kihyun wheezed, hiding his smile behind his hands. 

“Daddy its not funny,’’ Jooheon said seriously, finally composing himself he broke into giggles when he met with a pouting Hyunwoo. 

“Your right, sorry.’’ 

“Sooo…” Hyunwoo started awkwardly. 

“Sooo…” Kihyun said shyly back, placing his hands on his knee and rocking himself. 

“Sooo…” Jooheon whispered yelled, looking between the two adults, everyone burst into laughter. 

“Well first of all I am very grateful for what you have done for us Hyunwoo-ssi. Your truly the kindest person I have encountered and everytime those moments happen since my car broke down I think to myself, what would have happened if another person helped? Would they have been like you? Would they go to this extend? In the end I’m happy that is was you,’’ Kihyun whispered the last part, not looking up because he was afraid of his reaction. 

“I’m happy to hear that and it means a lot to you, not only you but to Jooheon. I don’t expect nothing really just as long, I’m satisfied with the support I give- Oh Kihyun you don’t have to,’’ Kihyun shoved a envelope of money to him, Hyunwoo just couldn’t accept it. 

“It’s fine Kihyun really.”

“But you have done so much for us, one little unplanned dinner can’t make it up!’’ Kihyun still held out the money. 

“But this little dinner is enough for me, I get to spend time with my favorite student and get to know more about yo-” Hyunwoo halted, his ears quickly turning crimson red, “um I m-mean ugh..”

“Because you are daddy’s new friend!” Jooheon chirped, “Daddy is lonely, he only has uncle Minhyuk and Hoseok,’’ Jooheon happily continued to play by himself as the adult converse. Kihyun was mortified, his own son just exposed him in front of his crush. 

“Oh no I left the stove on let me get the food ready! Jooheon please show Hyunwoo-ssi the bathroom,’’ Kihyun rushed, making gestures to Jooheon to stay silent. 

“Seonsaengnim I can show you my rubber duckies! We swim together to adventures in the sea!” 

Kihyun rushed to the kitchen but stopped when he spotted Hyunwoo’s satchel on their couch, looking down the hallway he slipped the envelope inside. Hyunwoo is much more stubborn than he thought so he has to find a way. Quietly rushing to the the kitchen he did last minute tasting, hoping he didn’t put too much salt, making sure the food is cooked just right. He can hear the water rushing in the other room then a light footsteps walking to the table. 

“Let me help set the table,’’ Hyunwoo offered. 

“But you’re our guest! It’s okay-,’’ Kihyun tried to wave him off but Hyunwoo entered the kitchen going straight to the cupboards. 

“You’re a stubborn one,’’ Kihyun huffed quietly but apparently Hyunwoo heard that he chuckled. 

“I’m your right hand man,’’ Hyunwoo smiled cheeky but stood silent. Kihyun blushed by his words. 

His man. 

They continued to set the table in silent, but it killed him with their awkward silence. 

“Up,’’ Jooheon ordered while he made grabby hands to be placed in his extra seated chair. Hyunwoo easily lifted him, pushing the chair closer to the table. Placing the final food he peered nervously at Hyunwoo who placed the spoon to his lips. Holding his breath he waited anxiously. Hyunwoo widen his eyes a and made a content hum. Sighing in relief he finally dig in his plate. 

“Is is yummy?” 

“Awesome, this is the best dish i’ve tried’’ Hyunwoo smiled up to Kihyun who ducked his head shyly. 

“T-thank you.’’ 

The table filled the room with clinks from the dish ware, occasionally Jooheon smacking his food loudly only met with Kihyun scolding him for his lack of manners and Hyunwoo praising to a blushing mess Kihyun. Jooheon had some sauce on his cheeks so he took out a napkin to wipe it but before he can wipe it off Hyunwoo beat him, softly caressing the boys cheek. 

Kihyun look at the two, Hyunwoo’s eyes radiant with tenderness while Jooheon’s smile showed his endearment. Hyunwoo began playing with the small fingers of the boy with fascination while Jooheon paid no mind, continuing to lick the remains of his plate. 

“Done!” Jooheon happily licked the remains from his lips, “dessert now?” 

“Does sticky rice and mango sound good for you?” Kihyun asked Hyunwoo, Jooheon happily agreed. 

“Aahh yeah. Actually I have never tried that,” Hyunwoo lifted Jooheon down, the boy dashing to their living room to watch cartoons then he began to help Kihyun with the dishes. 

“It’s a desert from Thailand.” Kihyun replied, they fell in comfortable silence that is until Hyunwoo kept insisting to help him with the dishes. 

“But you’re our guest!” 

“The least I can do is help with the dishes.’’ He sighed in defeat, Hyunwoo handed him the wet plates so he can dry them. A small task like this shouldn’t be so nerve wrecking. Why you ask? Because Hyunwoo has a great side profile, his broad shoulders hidden beneath the sweater, messy dark hair falling just above his eyebrow perfectly matching with his tan skin, jawline barely there but there is still a smooth curve. Passing the last plate to him the tip of their fingers brushed sending a little shock through him. He placed the last plate on the shelf with shaky hands, they stood in awkward silence. 

“I-i’ll just reheat the rice, it w-was from last night. I hope you don’t mind?” Kihyun played nervously with his fingers, “you can go to the living room with Jooheon while I quickly get the desert ready.’’ 

As if cue Jooheon yelled from the living room, “Seonsaengnim! Come to the balcony with me so you can see our bed outside!” 

“Don’t pressure yourself too much. I’m really enjoying this,’’ Hyunwoo said softly as he placed one hand on his shoulder giving a gentle squeeze. The weight send tingles all the way to his toes like a bird flying off from being startle. He slowly looked up to Hyunwoo smiling at him then leaving the kitchen to join the impatient rascal. His heart was still trying to compose itself and he took deep breaths. 

Calm down Kihyun, he probably was being polite. It means nothing more. 

Why did he get like this suddenly? He never gets shy like this, not even with Mi-Ok. He was actually confident with her, the rare moments when he did were when they shared intimate moments such as confessing his feeling to her for the first time. 

Shaking his thoughts he went back to chop the mango in slices. Carefully placing the food neatly on the plate he went to the living room where it was silent, hearing voices coming from the balcony he peeked at the two figures sitting on the bed. Jooheon sat on Hyunwoo’s lap looking up at the night sky while Hyunwoo stroke the dark locks. It was hard to hear their conversation so he hid behind the door and pressed his ear on the doorway. 

“Ignore them because the things they say is useless. Big, ugly bullies just say stupid things to look scary.”

He can hear a soft sniff, his mind immediately panicking. He leaned in closer, holding back his anger that someone is making it hard for Jooheon because his angel doesn’t need more shit to go through after the struggles he went through as a baby. 

“But what do I say to them? I don’t want appa to be worried, he’s too busy. He always looks tired.” 

“I am 100% sure your appa just wants to look at for you. He’ll get worried because his angel is getting bullied. I’ll talk to him, okay?And I’ll talk to the bullies along with their parents because no messes with Jooheon the scary bear.’’ 

He can hear wet giggles from Jooheon and the chuckles of Hyunwoo. The two sounds were comfort to him, his worries disappearing, music to his ears. Getting up with shaky legs he went outside, cooing at the two playing with other. 

“Whose hungry?” The two figures still under the blankets, shushing each other until Jooheon’s head popped out under the covers. 

“Me!” Jooheon singsonged. Hyunwoo crept up and lifted Jooheon to his shoulders, their laughs are a cute contrast. Kihyun sat on the small stool as he waited for them to calm down. Hyunwoo sat Jooheon down his lap, accepting the food and began to feed Jooheon. They looked really cute with the small boy curled on the broader body. 

“This is really good,’’ Hyunwoo commented. 

“Told ya!” Jooheon slip off Hyunwoo’s embrace to sit next to him, opening his small mouth to be fed more. 

“Aish I didn’t bring anything to drink,’’ Kihyun murmered, he headed to the kitchen to find their beverage stock out. The only thing left were the mini strawberry flavor calpico so he decided to take it then take another half an hour to prep something. 

“We were out of stock of the other drinks we’ll stick with this,’’ Kihyun gaped at the sight of Hyunwoo’s hands, they were bigger than his with veins traveling upwards and perfectly trimmed nails. Those hands suddenly brushed his, he can feel the smooth fingers that send tingles and set adrenalina racing to his heart. Jooheon sudden little footsteps dashed inside yelling that he needs his star pillow. 

Great now he’s alone with Hyunwoo, now that he thinks about it they haven’t striked a proper conversation. 

“You do photography?“ Hyuwnoo asked out the blue, confused he cocked his head. 

“Yeah, how did you know?” 

“You had the camera with you the whole time,’’ Hyunwoo chuckled. 

“O-oh!” Kihyun was about to have another meltdown from embarrassment, quickly getting it off he placed it on the bed. How did he not notice it? “Yeah it’s a small hobby of mine, I don’t really do it professionally.”

“What is your passion then? If photography is just a hobby of yours?” 

Kihyun had to really process those words and think deeply. 

What did he love to do? Other than being a dad to the cutest angel send from heaven. He hasn’t been able to do his typical hobbies nor expand on them. But maybe there is one, the one that he has done since childhood. The small thing became a dream like no other but was held back because it wasn’t an option in college and he barely survived it. At least he got a job related to it yet there’s still something missing. But he still does it, maybe not live or perform but it’s something very special he likes to share with people he cares for. A soothing thing like a eating a spoon of sugar after drinking disgusting medicine. 

“Singing,’’ Kihyun finally said. 

“Makes sense, I mean it’s related to your job.’’ 

“Mmm I guess but I never sang live, performed, not even signing for choir in school. Which I kind of regret maybe things now would have been different. Everyone says I could have been an idol.’’ 

“Why didn’t you pursue it? if I can ask.” 

“My close friends did support me but my parents it was a different story. The music industry is competitive.’’ 

“Just because it’s competitive doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be discouraged nor your parents consent. Nothing hurts if you try.” 

He let the words sink in then began reflecting. If only someone would have told him that when he was younger. Oh how growing up sucks because that’s when reality slaps you, how those dreams began to fade away by reality. His young self awestruck by the singers on TV, how he wishes to be like them. Projecting your voice to a sweet melody, voice dancing along the beat. Both flowing with each other he finds it fascinating. When he shared his dream to his father he was met with crushed dreams. In his father eyes he didn’t see that desire like him, he father grew up like a robot to be programed by his parents. He mother supported him in secret, she was the one who implanted that dream in the first place. His youngest memory was being held in her arms when she was sick, they sat outside in a cool evening. Sitting outside in their backyard with a blanket wrapped around them. The last radiant of the sun dim down, night consuming it. His mother lighthearted song puts him in a trance, listening closely to not miss anything of its beauty. 

“You’re right,’’ Kihyun croaked, “what is your passion?” 

“Isn’t it obvious? Dancing.’’ 

Oh 

“Teaching students is the first step. I plan to be a backup dancer for idols maybe even choreograph some for idols.”

“Well I wish you the best.’’ Kihyun whispered in sincere. 

 

“Dad I’m sleepy,’’ Jooheon mumbled, he was standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. He’s still wearing his onesies which makes him look extra adorable. 

“Let’s get you to bed then,’’ Kihyun walked to him, gently cradling him in his arms.

“But I wanted to play with seonsaengnim more,’’ Jooheon breathed, his small mouth created a small o and cuddled closer to him. 

“You can play with him next time,’’ Kihyun smiled apologetically to Hyunwoo. 

“Night, night seonsaengnim.’’ 

“Night night cuddle bear,’’ Hyunwoo whispered back.

He walked carefully to their bedroom. As gentle as he could he pulled the covers, laying the boy in a comfortable position. The boy began to stir so he rubbed soothing circle on his back while his other hand soothe the soft strands of hair out of his forehead. Once the boy finally settled he went to the balcony. Hyunwoo leaned on the rail, looking down the view. 

You know those moments when a person looks just naturally beautiful? The universe does its nature magic that creates this beautiful scenery around the person. Well that’s what he’s witnessing right now. 

The street lights and fairy lights barely dimming on Hyunwoo’s body, casting soft shadows. The wind teasing the his hair, playfully ruffling it. Unlike other times when his heart races this time it’s ticking slowly. It suddenly hit to realize that Hyunwoo took of his sweater, the fabric stretching across the broad shoulders. Without thinking he softly touched it instantly feeling the hardness and warmth radiating. His heart picked up, blood rushing to his cheeks when he finally realized what he done. Frozen from the mini anxiety attack he’s currently in Hyunwoo stilled. 

“Kihyun?...” 

Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know that one scene in the manga Goong (korean manga. Very good btw) where the character touches the back of the guy? Well this scene was inspired by that >:3  
> So I was thinking of cutting off the fic earlier so I can update sooner but nobody likes cliff hangers.  
> I was TRYING to do a mood board for this chapter but apparently it's much more harder than I expected D': but there will be a mood board just not yet.... 
> 
> Thank you for reading I hope you have a wonderful day ~
> 
> UPDATE!!!!!  
> Here is the link to the mood board on twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/WildFreeFluff/status/1022283380233129986


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back from the dead φ(￣￢￣ヾ)

His heart stopped then raced to a unhealthy speed when he felt those small hands. His body instantly froze meanwhile his brain was trying to process what just happened. 

“Kihyun?...’’ Hyunwoo whispered, he hopes Kihyun can’t feel nor hear his racing heart.

Suddenly there’s a slap on his back followed by a couple blows. Forget about slap these are like punches causing him to sputter. 

“Hahaha aahh...s-sorry it’s just I often do this to J-jooheon after he eats. Y-you know how you have to make them burp? So my parent instinct just took over,’’ Kihyun jokes nervously. Poor kid, facinging these blows. The small hands that felt oddly nice, before the slaps, suddenly were gone, clouding his mind with mixed confusion and feelings. 

“Uumm…’’ Gulping down the butterflies clouding his system. 

“Oh god you’re going to think i’m a weirdo now,’’ Kihyun groaned, hiding his red face with the hands that were a minute go on his back. 

He’s still shocked but not weirded out. 

“N-no Kihyun I’m not weirded out,’’ Hyunwoo eyes soften by the sight, Kihyun was facing away from him with his back hunched from mortification and his hands still covering his face. He placed his hands on the man’s back to turn him around to face him, slowly he pry his hands away. Cupping the the small face with his big hands he waited until Kihyun looked at him in the eye. Face still flushed Kihyun’s usual sharp eyes were round and glossy, his eyes trailed over the features. Eyes tracing over the monolid eyes to the soft eyebrows barely peeking under the fringe, straight nose to the the lips where his eyes decided to pause. His upper lip is smaller than the lower one, they were slightly red probably from Kihyun biting down on them. Their lips were inches apart, he can feel the shaky stutter coming from Kihyun’s lips who were putting him into a trance, yearning for him to close the gap between them. 

“I-it’s getting l-late,’’ Kihyun looked down but in the way his head knocked with his. 

Ouch. 

“Oh no! I am so sorry, does it hurt that bad?!” 

“I’m fine, i’m fine,’’ Hyunwoo put a distance between them, his back and head had enough pain for one night.

“This is a disaster,’’ Kihyun mumbled. 

“How about a small chat and tea? I promise this time I won't help you if that puts you to ease.’’  
Kihyun paused then slowly nodded, “can we have tea out here? It’s just that I prefer open spaces with fresh air.” 

“Sure, I’ll wait here.’’ 

Once Kihyun was out of sight he collapsed. What was all that about? His body is reacting odd around Kihyun. But more importantly why does it disappoint him or more like sadden him that those two intense moments were ruined? He harshly rubbed his face to clear his thoughts. 

“I wanted to ask about the conversation you had with my son,’’ Kihyun handed him his cup. The sweet aroma relaxed him until he just realized the serious conversation he needs to have. 

Without hesitation he went straight to the point, “Jooheon told me that he’s being bullied because he doesn’t have a mom. I guess students noticed you’re the only one who picks him up and Jooheon shared the story about his mom on the moon which caused some of his classmates to tease him about it.” Nervously glancing at Kihyun he panicked because he never seen the man like this. Kihyun glowered, eyes deadly sharp that were burning holes to the ground, and mouth set in a firm line. 

“Kihyun I promise I will talk with the students and their parents. I-I’msorry I didn’t notice this sooner to prevent this but I will protect Jooheon at all cost-’’ 

“Thank you.’’ Kihyun croaked, a loud sniff took him by surprise. Kihyun lifted his head up, tears glistening that threaten to pool down. 

“We had it tough and by we I mean me, my wife and Jooheon. You’re probably curious about her but I-i’m not ready to tell the story. I’m still not over it, it took me until now to move on from it but it still haunts me,’’ Kihyun gulped down and breathed heavily, his breaths were coming out short and Kihyun started to shake violently. It hit suddenly and sending alarms that Kihyun is having a panic attack. 

“Kihyun, kihyun please breathe slowly for me. Take a deep breath in for four seconds then let it our four seconds,’’ Hyunwoo whispered words of encouragement, brushing the strands of hair away to cool him down. Kihyun repeated after him , his eyes were shut tightly.

“There there you’re safe, I’m here,’’ When he started to calm down he began to gently rub soothing circled on the small back to which Kihyun started to lean towards his touch. After Kihyun finally calmed down it didn’t stop him from rubbing circles on the man’s back nor shy away from Kihyun’s flushed body pressed to his side. 

“Should I get you something cold or warm?” Hyunwoo whispered so he won’t alarm him. 

“A cold glass of water will do,’’ Kihyun croaked but he still leaned on him. 

“Let’s go inside then, can you walk?” Hyunwoo helped Kihyun who walked wobbly to the kitchen. Quickly getting the water he even placed the cup near Kihyun’s lips who eagerly gulped down the cool water. 

“Can I get you anything else?” Even though Kihyun wasn’t harmed he still scanned over Kihyun to check if he’s fine. 

“When will you stop worrying about me?” Kihyun looked at him with wonder and curiosity. 

Without hesitation he pulled his chair closer, “that’s my choice that’ll stay intact.’’ 

He doesn’t know why he grew a sudden attachment to Kihyun and his son. At first he did it of kindness and he found it funny how they unexpectedly stumble each other, but it grew to something that he’s honestly afraid to even whisper it. It’s been a while since he’s been with someone and the partners he’s been with he never felt this attachment. 

“Kihyun stop worrying because it only prevents you from happiness. It’s like when it’s raining, you carry an umbrella to prevent from getting wet. People see raining as a bad thing but you always have to see the positive side of it, look for the positive. Wait for the end of it, there’s a rainbow awaiting you. But when the rain stops you still carry the umbrella, you block yourself from the sunlight, you’re preventing yourself again from the positive. Why? Because you created this bubble of protection. Your afraid of the positive because you feel like you don’t deserve it. Kihyun bring your umbrella down, let me show you once again how it feels like to see the sunlight.” 

There was a long pause. Shit did he too much?

Kihyun gave him a blank stare, he held his breath to be yelled, it’s not his business to be telling him what to do. Instead Kihyun broke into a wet smile, tears gracefully sliding down his high cheekbones. 

“Didn’t expect you to be a sap,’’ Kihyun chuckled, “you’re words made me reflect just now, you’re right. I’m hiding myself from seeing the sunlight. It’s… it’s nice hearing that from a different person.”

He sighed in relief, glad to help Kihyun. They started conversing about different things, not small talked but deeper things, getting to know more about each other each passing minute. Mugs kept being refilled, laughs were even passed around but also shy stares. The clock ticked to 12pm Kihyun was the first to notice when he saw the time on their stove. 

“Omg I kept you too long!” 

“Really? Oh.’’ 

“You came with your motorcycle?” 

“Nah I took a cab here, it isn’t always good to ride it because it startles people, not always safe riding it in the streets especially in the night.’’ 

Hyunwoo caught the sigh of relief from Kihyun which made his lip twitch. He feels smitten that Kihyun is looking out for him. 

“I’ll walk you out then,’’ Kihyun offered, already heading to the closet for his sweater. 

“No, no it’s alright, you should go to sleep now. Don’t think I didn’t notice your droopy eyes.” 

“You win, at least let me walk you to the door.’’ 

Heading to the living room where he left his satchel he almost forgot the gift he had for Kihyun. With shaky hands, stuttering heart he held the small object. He doesn’t know why he’s panicking when it’s just a simple gift, a cute hamster keychain. Simple, it’s not like he’s going to propose but he’s all jittery. He turned around only to be scared to death by Kihyun looking at him, he was probably waiting for him the whole time. 

“Hopeyoulikeit,” he rushed holding the key chain to Kihyun who was surprised. 

“Oh,” Kihyun started down at the hamster, he can see his face slowly flushing red. Kihyun held the key chain so tenderly, running his finger to the soft fur, “thank you,’’ Kihyun smiled widely at him which made his heart trip because he just made Kihyun smile. His smile makes his cheekbones show, eyes disappearing and pearly white teeth showing. 

They walked to the door in comfortable silence or maybe there both too shy to what to say. 

“Thank you so much for coming. It’s great to finally talk to someone new, it’s refreshing...i don’t know what else to show my thanks for everything you do to us.’’

“I’m happy to help you once again. Kihyun I want you to know i’m always here to help you out. Thank you for inviting me, the food is great and your company, I really do enjoy being with you and Jooheon.” 

They looked away shyly and when their eyes did meet their eyes locked. As much as they wanted to look away they were mesmerized by each other, heart picking pace sending a warm rush through their bodies and a warm light flickering inside that has been out for a while. When Hyunwoo eyes landed on the others lips, again his lips wanted lean over to close the gap but he stopped himself because they just became friends. They can’t just jump to the next level. 

“Sleep well Kihyun, see you at school. How about next time I invite you guys over?”

“That sound great,’’ Kihyun breathed out, “goodnight Hyunwoo.’’ Kihyun suddenly leaned over, his lips briefly touching his cheek, he could feel the warm air and the soft lips ghosting there. His face instantly flushed, gaping at Kihyun for his bold move. 

 

His heart is blazing widely.

 

Days later~

 

They exchange shy smiles everytime they meet with small talks here and there but also tiptoe around each other from that nights event. Both were unsure of what to say about it, worried about ruining their newly established friendship, either way both smile bashfully remembering that night’s event. 

He couldn’t help himself, so many feelings were bursting inside of him causing him to lose his state of his mind. What made him more giggly was Hyunwoo’s reaction, flushing red to the tips of his ears. Hyunwoo was shell shock, mouth gaped open then stampering to tripping outside the doorway. He wish to tell his hyungs but rather not face their endless teasing so he decided to keep it to himself for now.

Kihyun is currently relaxing on a Saturday morning, they’ve just eaten breakfast so he’s on the floor of their living room. Polaroid pictures are scattered around him, he lined them up in rows with fairy lights woven on the strings. He plans to hang it up maybe in their bedroom or in their living room. 

“I’m bored,’’ Jooheon mumbled, he plopped down on the couch dragging his tiger and ryan plushie. 

“Where do you want to go?” 

“Mmmm….Rilakkuma coffee shop!” 

Putting his work down he decided it be better to go out for fresh air without driving. The street the coffee shop was located is a nice one, a flower shop nearby and a cute groceries store. 

“Get ready then,’’ Kihyun sighed, wincing in pain from sitting too long. 

Still in pjs he went to change both of them. He decided to put Jooheon in cute overalls over a simple white t-shirt. He slipped into a thick yellow sweater over a white button down with black knee ripped jeans. He looked down at his new addition to his keychain, the small hamster dangling cutely. 

“Appa where did you get it?!” 

“Hyunwoon-ssi got it for me,’’ Kihyun replied smugly. 

“It’s cute!”

They took the bus then proceeded stop at a earlier stop so they can walk the busy streets, he stopped to admire the bright orange flowers at a flower shop. Jooheon decided to wander around the store while his dad smelled each baquet on display. Little did they know Hyunwoo was also in the shop, he stopped by to buy flowers to put in his sister’s grave. Hyunwoo spotted Jooheon crouching down to sniff the small white flowers, as quiet as possible he sneaked behind the cart where Jooheon stood on the other side. The boy walked over his hiding spot, Hyunwoo whispered a small boo that scared the boy. 

“Seonsaengnim,’’ the boy whispered yelled as he clutched his chest. 

“Hey there kiddo, what brings you here?” Hyunwoo whispered.

“Me and appa are going to Rilakkuma coffee shop because they sell the best treats! But appa loves pretty flowers so he is smelling all the flowers,’’ Jooheon extended both arms outward to make his point of all the flowers, “oohh, who are the flowers for?” 

“There for someone special, I want to drop it off to her.’’

“Special?” 

“Someone who is important to you, who you love.’’ 

“Ooohh. My appa said my mommy was someone special.’’ 

He winced by the boy’s casaul words. 

“Speaking of your appa where is he?” 

“Over there!” Jooheon chubby fingers pointed at Kihyun who was happily talking to the worker of the store. His camera is slung over his neck, he was currently pointing at the flowers. Hyunwoo would honestly love to buy Kihyun a banquet but he’s short on money, he only brought the amount he needed. He’s still dumbfounded when he saw the envelope with money shoved inside his satchel that night, the same envelope that Kihyun tried to give him. A bright idea occured to him, he plans to use the money for a date which he knows exactly what it is. 

For the meantime he took two asiatic lilies along with some white baby breaths then scribbled a small note and placed them in the pocket of Jooheon’s overalls. 

“Give these to your appa but don’t tell it was me! Let him guess, okay?” Hyunwoo winked at the boy who nodded, “I have leave, see you next time.’’ 

He ruffled the boys hair, loving the soft locks, he wondered what shampoo Kihyun puts on Jooheon. Waving at the small boy he took the back exit of the store. Jooheon watched him go and carefully walked to his dad so the flowers won’t fall out, Kihyun was lost in his little world smelling the flowers. 

“Can we go now,’’ Jooheon whined, tugging his dads sleeve. 

“Okay okay let’s leav- where do you get those?” 

“It’s a secret,’’ Jooheon giggled, they exit the shop walking to their destination. 

“Did you steal them?’’ Kihyun asked sternly.

“Nuh uh.’’ 

Kihyun spotted a small note between the flowers he reached out and unfold the piece of paper. He wasn’t sure what to suspect but certainly not this, 

 

hope these delight u!  
next time i’ll buy u a bouquet 

\- Hyunwoo 

 

“Tada!” 

“He was at the store?” 

“Yup,’’ Jooheon popped the p, “he had to leave so he gave me the flowers.’’ 

He gently caressed the petals, feeling the smooth surface, he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Appa you’re red again.’’ 

Mmm but why will he buy him flowers? Could it be that just maybe….? 

 

After there little treat they walked to a road where small food carts were, people stroll through there and the best part is the lights look lovely on afternoons. Kihyun took more pictures of the streets, several of Jooheon as well. 

“Oranges!” Jooheon gushed, pointing to a tree full of oranges. 

“I don’t know if we can pick them..” 

“But I want one,’’ Jooheon pouted, eyes ogling at the sweet fruit. 

The tree stood in the middle of the street so it probably didn’t belong to anyone. Looking around he pricked two big ones, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he smiled widely at Jooheon who yelled in delight. They sat on a bench enjoying the sweet fruit, the day was still young so they still had plenty of time to explore. 

“What do you want to do now?” 

“Can we eat at where, remember we ate chicken? The really yummy one!” 

Kihyun couldn’t say no to him plus it’s been a while since they eaten there so they headed there. There was a bit of a line so they waited patiently to be seated.

Little did they know Hyunwoo was passing by to run a errand. Hyunwoo did promise to get a bouquet but there’s no flower shop nearby. He spotted a candy store, on the reception desk there was a small bouquet of smaller orange flowers and he headed there. Call him a sap but as long as he can make the other smile, everything is sunshine and rainbows. He put some flowers in a small, white envelope and decided to put two round caramels sweets. He waited until father and son were called to their table, he approached the waiter who is serving for them. 

“Excuse me can you give this to Kihyun-ssi? The young dad who you’re serving.’’ 

“No problem sir.’’ 

The father and son were too occupied waiting for their food, no clue that Hyunwoo was nearby. 

“Here is your order sir and someone told me to give you this,’’ the waiter smiled warmly as she handed the vanilla envelope. Surprised Kihyun peered curiosly at the envelope that smelled oddly sweet. It was like deja vu, scribbled on the back was the name made the end of his lips twitch.

“It has a bump,’’ Jooheon whispered, popping the p in the end. Slowly tearing the envelope he peered down the two round candies and small orange flowers. 

“Guess who is it from?” Kihyun asked smugly, lifting the candy to which Jooheon gaped at . 

“Hyunwoo-ssi!” 

Smart rascal. 

They enjoyed their meal while they goofed around. Usually Kihun would scold at Jooheon for playing with his food but maybe it has to do with feeling mushy from Hyunwoo’s small gifts that makes him feel delighted and carefree. Jooheon’s giggles added up to his happiness, pulling the strings of his heart to mush. Once they finished they enjoyed their sweet treat and headed back home after a long day. Jooheon napped along the way so Kihyun carried him back home, putting him in bed once they reached home. 

“Night lil star,’’ he whispered, gently kissing the crown of Jooheon’s head. It’s been a while since Jooheon had his nightmares which makes him curious to why. Brushing it for a moment he got ready for bed then decided to finally tell everything to his hyungs, too giddy to keep it in.

 

Kihyun (^∇^):  
Hyung~ 

 

Minhyuk (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*  
yes? 

 

Hoseok ᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ  
um excuse me he’s clearly talking to me

Minhyuk(❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*  
He’s clearly talking to me mr. lets go run at 5am but decided not to bc it’s too dark outside  
（；¬＿¬)

 

Kihyun(^∇^):  
hello I’m still here

 

Hoseok ᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ:  
something wrong?? ∑(;°Д°) 

 

Kihyun(´∀｀)♡:  
Noo

 

Minhyuk (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*  
wait ….hold up 

 

Minhyuk (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*  
WHY DID U CHANGE EMOJI???!!!!

Hoseok ᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ  
Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)

 

Minhyuk (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*  
DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH MR BICEPS???Σ(・Д・)!?

 

Hoseokᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ  
Don’t call him that (°ㅂ° ╬)

 

Kihyun (´∀｀)♡:  
Maybe (๑´ㅂ`๑)

 

Hoseok ᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ  
What he do??

 

Kihyun(´∀｀)♡:  
…..

 

Hoseokᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ  
SPILL THE TEA BC MINHYUK WON’T CALM DOWN

 

Kihyun(´∀｀)♡:  
So i may have invited him over for dinner 

 

Minhyuk (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*  
AND U DIDN’T TELL US BEFORE CUS???

 

Minhyuk (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*  
WAIT WHY WEREN’T WE INVITED OVER??( ͒˃̩̩⌂˂̩̩ ͒)

 

Hoseok ᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ  
Mmmm u guys were alone??  
Kihyun(´∀｀)♡:  
Guys chill plus that would have been a disaster  
Jooheon was with us(｡･･｡)

 

Hoseokᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ  
Better kept stuff pg 5 then <(￣＾￣)>

 

Minhyuk (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*  
Imagine Kihyun jumping at mr biceps (˵¯͒〰¯͒˵) and Jooheon interrupting their little moment 

 

Hoseokᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ  
STOP CALLING HIM THAT  
How is hyungwon still with u ??

 

Minhyuk (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*  
(๑♡3♡๑) it’s called LOVE 

 

Kihyun(´∀｀)♡:  
Yall done?

 

Minhyuk(❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*:  
Please do continue 

 

Kihyun(´∀｀)♡:  
So we had a great time together (´∀｀)♡  
And i may have kissed him on the cheek before he left >/////<

 

Minhyuk(❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*:  
ABOUT TIME U GET YOUR MANS (۶* ‘ꆚ’)۶”

 

Hoseokᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ  
Dang that fast??  
But hey congratsヽ(　･∀･)ﾉ

Minhyuk (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*  
They been tiptoeing around each other aaawww it’s about time they finally make a move 

 

Hoseokᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ  
At least they’re going slow unlike u who confessed the moment u saw hyungwon 

 

Kihyun(´∀｀)♡:  
We haven’t talked about it though (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

 

Minhyuk (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*:  
He’s not gay? ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)

 

Hoseok ᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ  
I knew that guy isn’t good enough for you （╬ಠ益ಠ)  
How dare he reject my Kihyunie 

 

Kihyun(´∀｀)♡:  
I’m confused too (・・。)ゞ  
Days later he gave me cute notes and small gifts (´∀`)  
OH wait i didn’t tell u guys that he gave me a cute little hamster keychain that night (｡･ω･｡)

 

Minhyuk (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*:  
AAUUUGGG u guys are helpless v(〄_〄)v  
BE STRAIGHTFORWARD

 

Hoseokᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ  
Yeah just like Minhyuk today proposed to Hyungwon AGAIN on having kids that day he came visit 

 

Minhyuk (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*:  
STOP BRINGING ME AND MY SIGNIFICANT OTHER INTO THIS 

 

Hoseokᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ:  
U see 

Kihyun(´∀｀)♡:  
Well i think he likes me why else would he be sweet, caring, shy, gentle..

 

Hoseokᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ:  
Okay we get it （ー△ー；）

 

Minhyuk (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*:  
Ignore him he’s just grumpy that he’ll still be single

 

Kihyun(´∀｀)♡:  
Should i confess then??

 

Minhkyuk (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*:  
(ﾉꐦ ⊙曲ఠ)ﾉ彡┻━┻  
YOO KIHYUN IF U DON’T I’LL BE THE ONE TELLING HIM 

 

Hoseokᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ:  
He’s not kidding  
He did that to my last crush and she left me 彡(-_-;)彡

 

Minhyuk (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ:  
The moment i saw her i knew she just wasn’t the right one for u  
I SAVED U FROM THAT BITCH DID U NOT SEE HOW BORING AND SNOTTY SHE LOOKED (ლ `Д ́)ლ

 

Kihyun(´∀｀)♡:  
(　〇□〇) I remember that 

 

Hoseokᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ  
Just confess before minhyuk does it

 

Kihyun(´∀｀)♡:  
Thank you hyungs (*⌒▽⌒*)θ～♪

 

Minhyuk (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*:  
KIHYUNWOO FIGHTING ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

 

Hoseokᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ  
Istg u did not just create their ship names  
（；¬＿¬) it’s kinda cute 

 

Hoseokᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ  
kihyunwoo fighting (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 

Hoseokᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ  
MINHYUK HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL U TO LEAVE MY PHONE  
How do u manage to get my password ( ꒪Д꒪)ノ

 

Kihyun(´∀｀)♡:  
Good night hyungs (゜▽゜;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood board for this chapter:  
> https://twitter.com/WildFreeFluff/status/1025146853833097216 
> 
> took my fucking 3 weeks ʕ ಡ ﹏ ಡ ʔ sorry for that 
> 
> so i have this idea similar to this story but 10x angstier. Here is the basic summary: 
> 
> Mafia AU Kihyun is a single dad (again yes/i was thinking maybe Jooheon will be younger in this) struggling with a baby which leads him to no choice other than sing at a club owned by one of the powerful mafia Shownu bc it pays well. Jooheon's mom is a stripper at the club who was murdered mysteriously and Shownu may have been involved in but Kihyun only knows that she was involved in mafia car chase. Kihyun has a hatred towards Shownu but slowly fall for the other. More secrets are unraveled, misunderstanding, less fluff than this one etc.  
> What do u think??


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ｜−・;）you still here?

“A field trip? To the beach?” 

“Yup and we need a cha-chaperone! Appa come with me pretty please,’’ Jooheon pleaded animatedly. 

“I think I can call off work that day, I mean it’s in 2 weeks,’’ he thought out loud, he scanned the schedule of the field trip, reaching for a pen to sign off. 

“How many chaperons are needed?” 

“Mmmm 2 kids with their mommy or daddy and 2 teachers. Hyunwon-ssi is coming!!” 

Kihyun double choked on his water, coughing loudly as he tried to calm his racing heart. 

“You don’t say?’’

“Mmmhhh he told me to ask you,’’ Jooheon replied innocently, going back to eating his food. 

This time he choked on his own spit and his face instantly burning. 

Did Hyunwoo really ask Jooheon to make him chaperon for the field trip? Lately it sadden him that he never mentioned the kiss that night. Maybe the small gift were an act of kindness to lowkey tell him that he only thought of him as a friend. 

But why would Hyunwoo ask him to go the field trip? 

“We will have fun! You get to be with your best friend and I will be with my best friend!”

“Yes sweetie this will be fun for us,’’ Kihyun said wryly. 

 

Okay Yoo Kihyun you got this. 

 

Or at least that’s what he thinks. 

 

Next day ~

 

Today is one of those days when Minhyuk and Hoseok spend the whole weekend with Jooheon, leaving him free but lonely. Being a single dad is tiring and his friends know that so they take Jooheon while he spends the day to himself. Don’t get him wrong he loves his baby but a day to himself comes in handy once in a while which he only takes when work gets stressing. 

He woke up later than usual, mostly napping throughout the day to catch up on sleep. He liked to go to restaurants where he usually doesn’t go with Jooheon or walk to more crowded streets. Today he plans on exploring the mall, Jooheon doesn’t like going with him because of how quickly he gets bored. Ever since his car broke down he uses it less, opting to go on the subway or the bus.

The afternoon sky was grey blue with fluffy grey clouds, warning its people of potential rain. A small breeze tickled his face and ears, covering his arm with goosebumps. Fall was right around the corner, the leaves of trees turned in warm colors and danced with the wind, twirling and gliding here and there. The little beams of sunlight cast a warm glow if you stand in the right spot, it was a like a hug from the sun. 

Yes the day is beautiful. Breathing in the air that smelled faintly of cars, puff of smokes from the bus and faint perfumes of passing people. The mall is further away so he joined the crowd to underground where the thing subway awaits. Sometimes it scares him being underground, being under the busy streets just above. The fear of just collapsing, trapping the people underground send small shivers through him. He sighed in relief once he reached up again, continuing to his destination. 

Now, Minhyuk and Hoseok did not mention their plans today which are hanging out at the same mall he’s in. Gaping dumbly at the loud noise coming from the small park inside the mall, everyone laughing loudly while parents glared at them. 

“You guys are scaring off parents,’’ Kihyun whispered yelled, cheeks flushed from embarrassment when parents peered at him curiously. 

“Appa!” Jooheon ran off, his small frame dashed towards him. 

“Kihyunnie!” Minhyuk and Hoseok yelled excitedly, clearly not bothered by sharp glares. They rushed to his side and grin at each other evilly. 

“Soooo we may off spotted your Ryan,’’ Minhyuk gushed pushing him towards a table.

“How do you have so many nicknames for him?” Hoseok asked. 

“Sshh, anyways he noticed us and asked for you,’’ Minhyuk sing songed then squealed seeing his reaction, his own face betraying him.

“He said if you’re going to the field trip!” Jooheon pitcehed in, “and I said maybe.’’  
“And I came in and said no,’’ Minhyuk continues, “you should have seen his face! He looked so disappointed like a sad puppy.’’

“Then Minhyuk asked if he can come instead and you should have seen his face how he cringed!” Hoseok laughed out loud, playfully pushing Minhyuk. 

“Yah I’m great company!” 

They continue to bicker as always while he tried to process their words. Did he hear right, was Hyunwoo really disappointed? His friends wouldn’t lie about that but what if they were exaggerating?

“I thought you saw him? He was here not to long ago,’’ Hoseok interrupted his train of thoughts. 

“U-umm no I just finished with my shopping actually.’’

“Than we can look for him!” Jooheon was already tugging his arm with Minhyuk in tow. 

“I doubt he’ll be around,’’ Kihyun groaned, his son already caught up with Minhyuk’s mission. 

They didn’t spot Hyunwoo to his relief and disappointed that is until they reached to the parking lot where Hyunwoo stood proudly next to the motorcycle who equally looks sharp, his stomach instantly doing it’s tingles from the swarming butterflies. 

“Hyunwoo-ssi!” The boy yelled, Hyunwoo looked startle but smiled widely at the small boy who squished his cheeks against his legs and returned the charming smile. When he looked up his gaze instantly landed on Kihyun locking gazes. He doesn’t know why every time he stares into those deep, brown orbs he melts into them.

“I hate to break this kdrama style staring contest but hey that’s some cool looking motorcycle you got there,’’ Hoseok interrupted, Minhyuk scolding at him for ruining their little moment. 

“Can I ride with you?!” Jooheon hopped up and down, looking like a excited bunny. 

“I don’t think your appa nor your uncles will like that,’’ Hyunwoo chuckled at the boy pouting, “but you can sit on it for a while if that’s okay with you Kihyun?’’

“Yeah just careful,’’ Kihyun looked at the two nervously. Hyunwoo easily picked up Jooheon then gently placed him in front of him as he sat down with him. The large hands clasped around the small waist relaxed him from worry of Jooheon falling off. 

“Say they look quite cute together,’’ Minhyuk whispered, both smiling fondly at the two, even Hoseok cooed.   
“I didn’t expect you here Kihyun?” Hyunwoo looked up tentatively.

“Aahh I didn’t expect to run into any of you,’’ Kihyun looked down shyly, hands clasped behind his back so Hyunwoo won’t see them fidgeting. 

“Day off?” 

“Yup even from this little rascal.’’

“Speaking of rascal did Jooheon mention the field trip?” 

Heat ruched to his cheeks, heart doing a unmistakable skip. 

“U-umm yeah he wanted me to volunteer as chaperone.’’ 

“You should go, I-i mean I heard it’s a lot of fun.’’ 

The trio didn’t lie after all. He secretly thought just for moment of the possibility what this could mean but his brain held him back once again. 

“I think I may go, I have everything signed.’’ 

“Spots close pretty quickly, you should turn it in by Monday,’’ Hyunwoo helped the boy down, Jooheon protested but quickly ran off with Hoseok who awaited him with open arms. 

“I’ll do that then,’’ Kihyun smiled bashfully, his cheeks hurt from smiling widely. Hyunwoo wanted him to be there he thought gleefully. They dismissed each other, the sun was not waiting for them as it began to set lower. Kihyun took a sleepy Jooheon with him, thankful for Hoseok who insisted to drive them home. 

They curled in bed once they got home, forgetting to change their clothes to comfortable ones. The night’s activity lulled them to sleep while the moon soften its glow to not disturb the people below. A small wind flew in from the window, brushing by Kihyun’s cheek. A kiss from above the stars. 

 

School day ~

 

Without hesitation Kihyun turned in the papers, securing his spot. Now all he has to wait is for the day to come. He is still unsure if he should confess before the field trip but if he gets rejected then that day will be awkward. Maybe in the end of the day? Sighing he wished his heart can stop with its uncontrollable beat when he’s around Hyunwoo.  
These days it has been raining lately, some days it was light and on other days it poured down hard. Leading to Jooehon getting sick, it broke his heart how Jooheon looks when he’s ill. His usual small body curled beneath the blankets, face paler than usual, and the small noises of discomfort. 

“Dad I’m dying,’’ Jooheon coughed weakly. His face scrunched up cutely but not so cutely when he drags his hands to wipe off his nose. 

“We’re running out of medicine,’’ Kihyun sighed looking at he now empty frail. Great he has to run to the convenience store which is 5 blocks away. He grimaced when he peeked outside to be greeted with rain continuing to pour hard. It terrifies him to drive when it rains, leaving him no options other than walk there. 

“Baby I need to go walking to get some medicine, I’ll call Chin-Sun-ssi to come over to look out for you while I go. I’ll tell her to bring her guitar too so she can play you a song,’’ Kihyun dashed to the closest to fetch his raincoat then glancing one more time at Jooheon to make the boy was okay. Dashing to their next door neighbor he asked her if t was okay to stay with the sick boy which she agreed happily. Chin-Sun is a nice young girl, fresh out of college and greeted them every time they saw each other in the hallway. To his relief she brought her guitar just when he was about to ask her. 

“I’ll be quick, thank you again! You have my number right!” 

“Yup!” She hollered back, “don’t worry pops I got it all under control, now go.’’

Before leaving he roamed inside the closet near the door to find their umbrella. Finding it he dashed outside, umbrella propped open. The rain hitting the top was soothing to him along with the splashed noises that swished away from his path. The only problem was the dark sky it cast, making his surrounding dark, he left around 6 which explains the dark sky. There are a few street lights dimming his path, and a few people running off from the rain, reassuring him he’s not alone tonight. 

The bright store greeted him with a happy smile the radiant light against the rain. He shivered once he reached inside, thankful that the worker turned on the heater. He walked to aisle carefully so he won’t slip, he found the medicine for children which is fully stock. He’s in such a hurry that he didn’t notice the person he least expected standing right in front of him, waiting to pay his purchase. Hyunwoo eyes bore down his phone while his other hand carried the basket of food. 

“Hyunwoo?” Kihyun couldn’t hold back a small chuckle, startling the other. 

“My, we keep crossing paths where we least expect,’’ Hyunwoo smiled warmly, “what brings you here in this weather?” 

“Jooheon is sick, we ran out of medicine so I had to run here,’’ Kihyun sighed tiredly. The cashier checked off Hyunwoo’s purchase, his boring face stared down but paused mid air when he eyes landed on him. Kihyun hasn’t really gotten use to people’s eyes on him for being handsome. Sure it can be like a compliment but for him it’s uncomfortable. 

“Aaww poor little guy. Hope he gets better,’’ He was taken aback from the sincere concern decorating Hyunwoo’s face. The cashier handed the bag with goodies to Hyunwoo, proceeding to check out his purchase. The cashier even flashed him a smile, eyes not leaving him.

“Did you drive with your motorcycle here?” Kihyun asked worriedly, his brows laced with concern. The cashier handed him the medicine, his hand brushed the cold and hairy hands that made him cringe slightly. He didn’t know if the cashier did it on purpose but it slightly bothered him. Don’t get him wrong but he feels uncomfortable with any physical contact with a stranger. Hyunwoo must have noticed because he gently guided him away, glancing cooly behind him. 

“Nah I borrowed my friend’s car, by the state of your clothes you came here walking. I’ll give you a ride,’’ Hyunwoo lead him to a fairly nice dark, blue car. Oddly familiar to Hyunwoo’s motorcycle, both sleek and bulky in a way. Once he’s inside he got a whiff of tinder and hint of mint aroma that felt almost comfortably. He sinked in deeper in the seat, as if it was engulfing his small frame. He just noticed about Hyunwoo’s comment towards his wet cloths that indeed some areas were soaked. 

“Let me turn on the heater for you,’’ Hyunwoo murmured. With the chilly air, rain and husky voice send shivers through his body. 

“Thank you,’’ Kihyun whispered, the small heat crept its way up his cheeks, warming his face. The car hummed with life, radio turned on, heater whirling as the warm air made its way inside the car. Small things like these are homey-like to him, they put him at peace. But this moment is similar to one in the past, both persons made his heart flicker against the cold night. Instead of song with a voice this one sung with instruments. Piano clearly being played, some objects ruffling, and low beats in the background. Immediately putting him in a peaceful trance that made him feel lonely in a nice way, it’s hard to describe. As if he was the only one awake, witnessing this rainy night by himself. 

“What are these songs called?” Kihyun asked as they reached his apartments, he was baffled by how the ride seemed long when the distance is short. 

“It popped out as a recommendation. I like listening to it when I ride my motorcycle at night,’’ Hyunwoo respond, looking blankly back at a shocked Kihyun. 

“W-wait you ride at night?!” 

“Yup, on the empty freeways or I venture out the city to an open area. That’s when the fun happens, when you’re the only one wake. No worries on bothering anyone with the thundering noises. I get to enjoy the lifeless night by myself. Mesmerized by the silent, a unique type of silence that in a way is comforting,’’ Hyunwoo whispered. 

He gets what Hyunwoo is trying to explain because he can feel it too. The feeling that your the only one in the world while everyone is huddled in their own homes. Not complete loneliness because the moon and stars accompany you, in this case the rain comes down to hear some of the soft melody. 

They stayed like that, both lost in their own little world while the rain continued to pour down, creating a nice background noise. He snapped out of his trance remembering that he has a sick boy awaiting him. 

‘’Thanks for the ride! It’s nice to see you again out of school,’’ he rushed, “please drive safely!” 

Before he can wait for Hyunwoo’s response, something warm tickled his forehead. His brain slowly progressed that Hyunwoo, indeed, is pulling small strands of hair away from his forehead. The touch send a hot jolt through his body, he held his breath then let a shaky exhale when Hyunwoo removed his hand. 

“Sorry. Just making sure you didn’t get your hair wet, we can’t have a sick dad either,’’ Hyunwoo murmured. A friend wouldn’t do that, maybe not this manner. Making him question, just why are you looking out for me? Minhyuk and Hoseok don’t count because they don’t give him this tingling feeling. He can see a red tint adorning Hyunwoo’s face against the gloomy, blue rain. 

“Always looking out for me,’’ he huffed, he couldn’t hide his smile longer as it stretched wider. 

“There has to be and will always be someone looking out for you. Some not as visible as others, preferring to be discrete about it.” 

“Aish, you are my lighter to my candle heart Sohn Hyunwoo,’’ whispering he thoughts out loud. Then realizing what he just said he was about to dash away from the spot but stopped by a shy, blushing mess man. He rushed out before he can say anything more embarrassing with a high pitch bye. He stumbled as he made his way back to his apartments. 

“Say, you’re pretty red. What happened to you,’’ Chin-Su teased once she noticed his face. 

“I ran here,’’ he tried to look serious but that didn’t help as Chin-Su laughed at him. 

“In a weather like this? Nah who’s this person that made you flustered? Mmm,” She pressed on, clearly amused. 

“Would you believe me if I said it’s the same person who is also my son’s teacher?” Kihyun sighed in defeat. 

Chin-Su gasped out loud, “spill the tea Yoo Kihyun while it’s hot!” 

Well there’s no way passing her but hey he can talk about it with someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every year schools likes to stress students more ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU REACH SENIOR YEAR ((╬●∀●) so i may take longer to post but I will try my hardest bc ik that feeling of painful waiting   
> IF you're reading this IN THE NIGHT I recommend listening to this playlist ( •̀ω•́ )σ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTjm59DFifg&t=1043s I love listening to this while I work on stuff in the night. Great for relaxing ( ु⁎ᴗ_ᴗ⁎)ु.｡oO   
> I'll speed up the process cus I can't believe we're on ch16 and there's no excitement going on  
> Thank u for reading, hope u have a lovely day ~


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER GO STREAM RED CARPET BY JOOHEON  
> IT'S A GREAT BOP YALL ヽ(○´∀`)ﾉ♪ U WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED

As the days went by Kihyun started to notice a shift between their relationship. Hyunwoo was more quiet now, his face will stare blankly at him then when he realized what he was doing he’d start turning red quickly. As for himself, well he did the same only he’d try to lighten the mood but it will end up more awkward than before. 

Why is it always on last nights event? 

Why is it that when he’s on the verge of spilling those simple words the universe decides to interrupt. As if it hasn’t messed his life enough. But there is also something else that just leads to another mix of confusion. Hyunwoo gets flustered but he never says anything about it, often being extra nice. Are these act of kindness, are just as a stranger to friend way? Friend to friend way? School teacher to parent way? Just what are they and if he can do something to take a closer step to find out. 

As the day rolls by like any other day, today Jooheon just happens to want to pass by the field to give Hyunwoo a drawing he made. 

“Daddy I want to give it to him today! Not tomorrow because that is too long to wait,’’ the boy huffed as he tugged his arm towards the field. 

“I’ll wait here, do it quickly because I need to work on some stuff at home,’’ A total lie to avoid Hyunwoo. This is one of the days when he feels utterly hopeless at this point. 

“Okay!” Jooheon hollered as he dashed to a bulky figure. 

He spotted Hyunwoo standing next to the gate outside, his back facing towards him. The young mother from previously, was too close to him for his liking. Her daughter clearly out of sight so he wondered if she really came here to pick up her child. She resembled a cat, her cat shaped eyes peered at Hyunwoo intensely while she smiled slyly, flashing her pearl white teeth. He smirked when Jooheon rudely interrupted them, getting in between to catch his teachers attention. She was clearly unpleased by the interruption, glaring at his boy. 

Jooheon paid no attention to her, he held his drawing proudly. Hyunwoo crouched down to the boys level, he can’t hear what he’s saying but whatever it is Jooheon looks down shyly, his small hands behind his back as he rocked back and forth with his heels. Then Hyunwoo must have asked about him because next thing he knows Jooheon is pointing towards him. Hyunwoo turns around and waving him over, his smile is more radiant than the sun itself. Golden skin glistening against the sun. 

He was taken aback from the sudden attention, he hopes his cheeks aren’t red right now. He glanced at the mother who is saying bye to Hyunwoo then her codly, cat shaped eyes looked back. Her face was blank then her thin lips turned into a sly smile, finally walking away. 

“Kihyun nice to see you,’’ Hyunwoo flushed as he shoved his hands inside his short’s pocket. 

“Nice to see you too. Um I’m kinda in a hurry, we’re just passing by quickly. Bye,’’ He tried to flash a forced smile then quickly tugged Jooheon who looked at him confusingly then bid his teacher farewell. 

“Daaad that was too short!” 

“Sorry sweetie but i’m in a hurry.’’ 

In a hurry to run away from the man who makes his heart blazing, the one who is only there in middle of his breakdowns, the one who looks at his son with such adoration, the one who sends mixed signals and gives him hope. 

Curse to the dangerous feeling a human can feel. 

Love, he scoffed just thinking it. 

 

But little did Kihyun knew that the same man that has his heart captured feels the same. Right after Kihyun abruptly left he felt confused by the unusual Kihyun he knows. There is a odd weight causing him hurt, something that has never happened. The one who would quickly look away with his high cheekbones bloomed prettly, the one who stuttered cutely around him, a frail yet strong person who tries their best for their child. He admires Kihyun in many ways even though he does not know the whole story.

When he went home, he went straight to his fridge to hang the drawing of Jooheon. He smiled fondly at the misshapen figures standing at the beach, Jooheon stood in the middle while he and Kihyun stood on the other of the boy. 

A family. 

Something that he has been afraid to have because he’s afraid of never meeting the right person. Then to create a family between them is the far back of his mind. The countless possibility that anyone can be the one for him but which one will work out on the long way?

That is when he realized he developed an attachment to Kihyun and Jooheon so he backed away. What if they’re not the right ones?

It seems ridiculous but the uneasiness feeling that it may not work out. To top it off he knows he can never be a replacement for father and son’s loved one but he can fill some of the gaping holes in their heart.

He began to realize that he wants to be the one make them smile, laugh, hold them, comfort them, protect them from harm, make memories, be inseparable, grow old together, to create new chapters. 

He flopped down his bed, thoughts whirling. 

He’s truly fucked. 

Damn him not wanting to face his true feelings. Why can’t he get the words out? His tongue halting at the wrong time. Curling in his bed, hot angry tears slid down that surprised him. He hasn’t been frustrated at himself like this for a long time. He wiped them angrily when he heard the door faintly closing. Hyunwoo must have came back from his date with so called Minhyuk. 

“I’m home hyung!” 

“Coming!” Taking a deep breath he headed to the living room. Hopefully Hyungwon won’t notice the state of his face. Hyungwon was laying on the couch with a giddy smile stretched across his face. 

“I say it went well mmhh?” He chuckled when Hyungwon was startled by his sudden appearance. 

“Yup as always. I think even better every day when we’re together.” 

He paused for a moment to realized his friend is truly the happiest compared to his previous relationships. From his small encounter with the other, he knows Minhyuk is good to his friend. Now that he thinks about it, he hasn’t seen the two together. 

“Hey, how about if you invite him over for dinner? I haven’t seen you two properly together.” He promoted. 

“If that’s fine with you. How about we all get all together?!” 

“What do you mean by all?” He asked warily, dreading by the next words. 

“Don’t act dumb! You know well who I’m referring to. Kihyun, his sweet angel, and Hoseok who still dislikes me.” 

“Don’t worry he doesn’t like me either but i don’t blame him.’’

“Say, anything new between you and Kihyun?” Hyungwon peered at him curiously from the couch, eyes squinting him with hidden mischief. 

He sighed deeply, he wasn’t even going to hide it so he rather talk it out with his friend. 

“I-i’m over analyzing things. I think i’m scared to see what happens,’’ he finally said, the silence followed painfully. His eyes stayed firmed to the ground, feeling the intense gaze of the other. 

“So you do have feelings for him?” Hyungwon said slowly. He nodded hearing those words out loud. 

“What’s holding you back then? The guy clearly has his eyes on you.”

He felt his inside tickle and his heart tripping a few beats. Does Kihyun really look at him like that? 

“If it doesn’t work out what will happen between us? He has a son Hyungwon! I’d be disappointing the two,’’ he croaked the last words. Finally looking up he can see Hyungwon rolling his eyes. 

“You’re predicting the future already? You guys aren’t even dating yet! First of all, let's slow this down. See for yourself between you two once you start a relationship. Keep a low profile in front of the kid to not get his hopes up. You guys need to take it slow because the guy lost his wife, you can’t act as a replacement. Once you two start realizing you want a serious relationship then you can come out to the kid. The rest you and Kihyun have to think of, that’s your guys lives to decide on. Don’t think too much about the future, let the present flow to see where it lands you on.’’ 

“Worrying too much won’t do any good, it just engulf you in this endless cycle of overthinking. Anyone be lucky to have you. You’re heart is made of gummy bears you big old softie,’’ Hyungwon teased to lighten the atmosphere. 

Maybe he is thinking too far in the future. The future is unpredictable of the countless possibilities that can happen. For now he should think of the present, the short terms he can do now. He wants to make this work but of course he needs to take in account of what Kihyun thinks of this as well. 

For now he just needs to confess to Kihyun which made him flushed by thinking of a way to tell his feeling to the other without making it awkward. 

“H-how did you and Minhyuk meet?” 

“We met at the mall, we were both shopping. I didn’t know that I was that famous because he recognized me from a magazine. Now I never encountered a hyped fan so I was taken back by how he approached me. He was literally gushing out loud and asked me for several autographs, “ Hyungwon recountered, smile tugging the end of his lips. 

“Something about him just..seemed amusing. He’s very bold and carefree, since the day I met him. With him is different from my previous relationships. I can be myself unlike the others I was more preserve.”

“I’m happy for you my friend,’’ He can tell his friend is clearly happy with the other, ‘’how did you come around?” 

“Like I said, since the first day he just sparked me this sudden curiosity. He’s the type of person who I wanted to be around with. I was the one who actually asked for his number. We became friends shortly. He joked around a lot about liking me. To this day I don’t know if he actually meant it because when I confessed he told me he needed time to think.”

“Enough of me though. Now it’s time for you go after Kihyun,’’ Hyungwon stood up to push him towards the door. 

“N-now?” he tripped over the countless shoes Hyungwon owns, scattered by the doorway. 

“Yup! You two been tiptoeing each other for too long!” Hyungwon handed him his keys to his car. 

“Isn’t it too sudden?” Putting his shoes on he was harshly turned around to be scanned by the critical fashionista eyes. 

“Mmm before I let you go I have to make you presentable. Silly of me to send you like this,’’ Hyungwon pushed him towards his room then threw several cloths towards the bed. 

“This dark green turtleneck with these dark jeans...nah you like like a dad with that. How many time do I have to tell you, throw away this ugly orange sweater. Oh! How about this black mock neck with your green jacket, then throw on these ripped jeans and a black baseball hat!” Hyungwon thrusted his clothes to him. 

“Don’t forget to put on some cologne that I bought you for your birthday!” His friend waved him goodbye, shutting the door loudly. 

When he was finally alone he sighed in defeat then he quickly dressed while he thought of how to approach the other. Glancing at the mirror he smiled proudly at the choice of clothes his friend picked out. 

 

Meanwhile, Hyungwon was locked in his room to text his boyfriend about the news. 

 

Showki Mission Squad (((ೕ( ･ㅂ･)و )))

Hyungwonヾ(ｏ´Дゞｏ)｡o○:  
BABE MISSION COMPLETE  
I REPEAT SON HYUNWOO IS OUT OF THE HOUSE

 

Minhyuk *ଘ( ॢᵕ꒶̮ᵕ(꒡ᵋ ꒡ღ)zZ‥:  
HJJHTFYGJUHKHI  
YOU SURE?! 

 

Hyungwon ヾ(ｏ´Дゞｏ)｡o○:  
I gave him the talk, gave advice, dressed him up and now his out! (｀･ω･´)ゞ 

 

Minhyuk *ଘ( ॢᵕ꒶̮ᵕ(꒡ᵋ ꒡ღ)zZ‥:  
Same here!  
OKAY NOW WE WAIT 

 

Hyungwon ヾ(ｏ´Дゞｏ)｡o○:  
Hold up  
How are they suppose to meet? We didn’t plan where they’re meeting

 

Minhyuk*ଘ( ॢᵕ꒶̮ᵕ(꒡ᵋ ꒡ღ)zZ‥:  
FUCJK I FORYGOT ABT THAT  
(ﾉꐦ ๑´Д`๑)ﾉ彡┻━┻

 

Minhyuk *ଘ( ॢᵕ꒶̮ᵕ(꒡ᵋ ꒡ღ)zZ‥  
I JUST SEND HIM OUT THE DOOR  
DAMMIT WHAT NOW?! ｡･ﾟ’(*/益＼*) ‘ﾟ･｡

 

Hoseok ᕙ༼◕ ᴥ ◕༽ᕗ  
I have a feeling those two would find each other

 

Minhyuk *ଘ( ॢᵕ꒶̮ᵕ(꒡ᵋ ꒡ღ)zZ‥  
U FINALLY SHOW UP BITVJH

 

Hoseok ᕙ༼◕ ᴥ ◕༽ᕗ  
I just so happen to be a responsible babysitter while you texted I saved Jooheon from playing with the stove again 

 

Minhyuk *ଘ( ॢᵕ꒶̮ᵕ(꒡ᵋ ꒡ღ)zZ‥  
(-_＼)  
I give up 

 

Hyungown ヾ(ｏ´Дゞｏ)｡o○  
｜−・;）

 

Hoseok ᕙ༼◕ ᴥ ◕༽ᕗ  
U changed the ship name again? 

 

Minhyuk *ଘ( ॢᵕ꒶̮ᵕ(꒡ᵋ ꒡ღ)zZ‥  
His name is too long  
Their last ship name was weird

 

Hoseok ᕙ༼◕ ᴥ ◕༽ᕗ  
This one sound better

 

Hyungwon ヾ(ｏ´Дゞｏ)｡o○  
Can I come over to play with Jooheon?? |´▽｀●)ﾉ

 

Hoseok ᕙ༼◕ ᴥ ◕༽ᕗ  
No(╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

 

Minhyuk *ଘ( ॢᵕ꒶̮ᵕ(꒡ᵋ ꒡ღ)zZ‥  
YES BABE  
BRING FOOD TOO （*’∀’人）♥

 

Hoseok ᕙ༼◕ ᴥ ◕༽ᕗ  
I LIVE HERE TOO U KNOW  
U can come but only if u bring food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happening Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ  
> Next chapter will definitely be the one!  
> I need monsta x mutuals, I'm lonely. I promise I"m the respectful and kind fan ( 。•_• 。)  
> Have a wonderful day ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U still reading????  
> I originally posted this chapter but due to technical difficulties uploading the FULL chapter I had to delete it several times. While I kept reloading the chapter I noticed how shitty it was ಥ⌣ಥ so I made some edits. Hopefully it's less shitty   
> Psst before you read please stream Shoot Out by Monsta X ( ๑˃̶ ॣꇴ ॣ˂̶)♪⁺ AND check out Lay, BOA, Amber, Stray Kids, RM (and his collab with Steve and Jungkook) Dua Lipa and Black Pink collab.....I may have missed other comebacks but please check them out!!!

_ In time, time please stop _

 

_ So I can see that beautiful place  _

 

_ You can come into my arms  _

 

_ Wait for me  _

  
  


The unsteady pace of his heart thumped nervously as he waited. His mind felt jittery, palms sweating and eyes scanning the area around him. His ears strained for the familiar loud rumble to approach. The whole scene too familiar to how they first met. 

 

Coincidence or fate you say? Maybe. 

 

Something inside him, maybe it’s his heart whispering to his brain, telling him to wait. 

 

The beat of his heart ticked impatiently as it waited. 

 

He peered down at his outfit Minhyuk has managed to put him in. He hates to admit but Minhyuk did a great job. The light brown, knitted, turtleneck sweater that made him look soft, black pants with black chelsea boots and to top it off he decided to to wear simple silver earrings. A cozy and casual outfit, perfect for this season. 

 

His mood was ruined when he glanced at the damn thing of his car, breaking down while he drove around. 

 

But now that he thinks about it, if it weren’t for the car maybe he wouldn’t have met Hyunwoo. 

 

Gaze lazily looking around, his eyes found it’s way where it usually can’t look away. The melancholy clouds hid the sun who tried peeking through some gaps. 

  
  


Then he spotted her.

  
  


Hidden like the sun, he spotted the small silver moon. He can feel the air slightly changing, and the sun stretching its rays to reach out to him. The autumn breeze invading his nose, the scent relaxing him. Closing his eyes, he can feel her presence. There was a small breeze blowing by his cheek resuaring him. As if she was cradling his face, the same way he did to her. Opening his eyes, he felt an inner peace within himself that he has never felt before.There is something light he feels in his heart, the weight of those old memories not fading but lifting from the weight that weighed him down.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered, those same words he said to her since they’ve met. The same ones he vowed to her on their small wedding all because of those same words he confessed one day. 

 

A faint rumble interrupted his thoughts, his neck snapping to the noise that grew louder. The soft tingles rushed inside him, all this making him smile by the familiarity. But when the motorcycle neared, he did not recognize the figure he was so use to. For some odd reason he instantly felt a sour feeling.  He looked away to not get attention but in this case he does stand out a little. He occupied himself with his phone. Heart dropping low in disappointment. 

 

The motorcyclist has stopped several yards away. Taken aback, he began to nervously bite his lips while his brain in haze tried to process what’s happening. He can hear the guy’s footstep making his way towards him. The noise of the boots sounded loudly in his ear. 

 

“What’s wrong cutie?” the stranger’s gravelly voice slurred. Slowly looking up, he grimace at the guys profile and cringed at the pet name. The guy wore a ratty leather jacket that had bits peeled, black pants faded out with dirty boots. 

 

“U-um I got it covered. The tow guy will be here in any minute. Thank you anyways,’’ he tried to be polite as possible to not show his uneasiness. He looked away hoping the guy can get the message to leave, but instead he can feel the other’s intense gaze. 

 

“Say I can offer you a ride,’’ he pestered. 

 

“Ah no thanks, my friend is picking me up,’’ he declined, he frantically looked at the freeway hoping to spot some familiar person. Anyone, but that’s less likely. The cars rushed by, clearly not interested when there’s already this creep. 

 

“A cutie like you, I’d send you off to your destination in a quick minute,’’ without looking up he can hear the guy walk closer. His nose wrinkled at the smell of gasoline. 

 

“Sorry sir but like I just said earlier I already have it covered,’’ he can feel the guy too close to his liking so he backed away but regretted it when his back hit the hood of the car. The guy crowding him send alarming bells.

 

“Come on!!’’ the guy swung his arms towards the somewhat nice but nothing compared to Hyunwoo’s majestic beast, “anybody will be dying to ride my baby.’’ Kihyun narrowed his eyes then frowned at the ugly smirk on the guys face.  

 

Now he’s getting more pissed than annoyed by the creep and he isn’t going to deal with this shit anymore. Before he can rant to the guy another rumble interrupted him. As the other motorcyclist neared he immediately recognized him. The bold, dark blue motorcycle gleamed proudly with their owner in a fierce pose. Hyunwoo immediately recognized him and his car by the way he swirled his way towards him. He let out sigh of relief he didn’t realize he held. The stranger stiffen, clearly intimidated by Hyunwoo’s figure and the bulky, proud motorcycle making the stanger’s look pathetic.  

 

Hyunwoo calmly walked towards them. His heart fluttered excitedly finally meeting the other. Hyunwoo took a careful step closer to him, waiting for his reaction to see if he didn’t feel comfortable, then gently placed a hand on his back that he can faintly feel. Shly looking up he blushed at the soft consideration. 

 

“Here he is. Thank you for the offer,’’ he said too happily but he can’t help it. The stranger glared between the two then huffed in annoyance, stomping his way back to the crusty metal thing. The old thing coughed back to life, running off to the busy freeway. 

 

He held his breath in nervous anticipation while he thought of a what to say first. Luckily Hyunwoo cut in before his mouth can blabber out something random. 

 

“Did he give you a hard time?” Hyunwoo asked, laced with concern. He took off his helmet, all this rushing back to him when they first met. 

 

“Yeah but my shining knight in armor came right in time like always,’’ he said with a smug, he didn’t know where the sudden confidence came from. He giggled by the blush creeping its way through Hyunwoo’s face. 

 

“Um so I-I..” 

 

“First let’s go somewhere else. Then let's talk,’’ he suggested, he shyly duck his face so Hyunwoo won’t see his burning face. Hyunwoo’s low chuckle send shivers through his body, he glanced at the motorcycle. He’s more thrilled than before, then he realized that this is his second time riding the motorcycle. 

 

“Car again?’’ Hyunwoo circled his car, “can you open the front? I’m no car expert but maybe I can spot something.’’ 

 

He opened the hood easily then leaned forward to see the inside motor. The mechanic look at it thoroughly completely because apparently there was something wrong to the battery according to Hyunwoo. 

 

“I know this great mechanic. I’ll pass you their information, he’s a friend of mine,’’ Hyunwoo gestured to his motorcycle, “after you.’’ 

 

With a more ease this time, he managed to get on with one graceful swift. As he was searching for the extra helmet he paused when he felt something brush his hair. Hyunwoo softly pulled the strands away, rearranging his hair. Then slowly placed the helmet on him, looking up he met with the buddha smile he adored. With one swift motion he got on then rolled his shoulders and twisted the handles, bringing the proud beast back to life. His arms wrapped around Hyunwoo’s figure, a small shock running through him feeling the other’s warm body. 

 

In a blink of an eye, they zoomed away. Adrenaline pumping through his veins along with exhilaration. He couldn’t help it but laugh at the wonderful feeling inside him. The young soul bursting through, feeling lively more than ever. It was pushed down all these years but now it’s bringing him back to his carefree self. He can feel the other’s hand reach down to his, brushing his knuckles then holding them in place making him melt. His bigger hands engulfing his smaller ones to a warm embrace. He was able to enjoy this until Hyunwoo had to place his hands again on the handle to his disappointment. 

 

He couldn’t help himself but to lay his head against Hyunwoo’s back who stiffen but slowly relaxed. They rode like this until they reached to a more quiet part of the city. Slowly he recognized the park where he and Jooheon like to go. 

 

“The park?” he asked curiously. It’s not that he was disappointed but was stun by the possible places Hyunwoo knew this one. The loud noise startled some people nearby, he blushed by the way some glancing towards them. Once Hyunwoo parked his motorcycle, Kihyun hopped off. A little eager from the nervous excitement making him jumpy. 

 

“Umm sorry I didn’t really think this through,’’ Hyunwoo looked down with one hands nervously scratching his neck. He couldn’t help but giggle at Hyunwoo who looked cute all flustered. 

 

“I don’t mind. As long as we can enjoy this, it’s perfect with me.”

 

Hyunwoo looked up, hope brimming in his eyes. With a shaky relief he motion him to the trial leading the park. He clasped his hands behind his back so he can have something to do with his hands. They walked in silence, both too shy to speak first but still enjoyed each others presence. Kihyun couldn’t help but steal shy glances at the other, sometimes even getting caught. 

 

“K-kihyun?..”

 

“Mmmm?” He peered at Hyunwoo who is red to the tip of his ears. 

 

“We should have stopped by the store to buy bread to feed the ducks,’’ Hyunwoo said blankly but his face was still red. He burst out laughing at Hyunwoo’s sudden comment. When he was done he blushed from the way Hyunwoo looked at him with a soft smile. 

 

“You’re right but don’t get your hopes up. There’s a little machine near the koi fish pond where you can feed them.’’

 

“Let’s walk there then.’’

 

He can feel a slight strain between them. He breathed slowly to calm himself. There weren’t that many people at the park, meaning not a lot of people can see them. It was already fall time, the trees all colored by warm colors. The tips of leaves turning into brown, red and orange. Some cling dearly to the branch but others let go to dance with the breeze. When they reached to the pond Hyunwoo insteasted to pay for the koi fish food. Their hands barely touched when Hyunwoo placed the food to his small palms that made his heart leap. 

 

They were in a peaceful state until Hyunwoo started playing around. 

 

“You see that one? That’s Hyungwon,’’ Hyunwoo pointed towards one longer compared to the rest of the others. Giggling he spotted one that was bulky, “if that’s Hyungwon than that’s Hoseok.’’ 

 

Hyunwoo paused, searching around the pond. He was was about to ask what he was looking for until he interrupted him. 

 

“You’re that one,’’ he said softly, he looked down at the fish Hyunwoo pointed at. The fish stood out by its smaller figure, blotches of bold red and black are scattered against the silver scales. 

 

It’s truly beautiful. Getting the message he felt his face heat up. 

 

“S-should we walk around more?” 

 

“Yeah. I know a nice restaurant around here, we can go after we walk around more if you want.’’

 

Kihyun began feel this itch on his hand, as if it wanted to be held. Casually he let them swing by his side. There was a biker on the road so Hyunwoo leaned towards him to let the biker pass.Their hands brushed, he can feel his fingers twitch. Yearning to be held. Suddenly he felt Hyunwoo’s hand wrapping around his. His heart thrummed from feeling satisfied. He intertwined their fingers to lock them in place. 

 

As they strolled through the park, Hyunwoo stopped to pick up something off the grass but didn’t let go of his hand as he crouched down. He tried to peek at what Hyunwoo picked but the other blocked his view. His eyes glint with mischief, lips tugged in a playful smile. 

 

Next thing he knows there's a orange leaf shoved in his face. He noticed that it was shaped almost like a heart. 

 

“You’re so gorgeous, I can hardly be-leaf my eyes.’’ He burst out laughing, he clutched to his sides, unconsciously laying his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder. 

 

“I didn’t expect you to be such a sap,’’ he wiped the tears, once he calmed down he gently took the leaf. 

 

“You now what else?”

 

“Mmmm?”

 

“Do you know what the cutest season is?”

 

Kihyun shook his head, already waiting for the corny reply. 

 

“Awwtumn,’’ Hyunwoo placed his hands on both his ears. He didn’t realized how cold he was until he felt the warm hands instantly warming him up. By that he also means his face heating up. His mind was trying to process over and over the words.  

 

“You’re going to be the end of me,’’ he whined when Hyunwoo pulled away. His hands reaching Hyunwoo’s to place them again where they were. Two can play this game so he decided to flirt back with a pun.

 

“Did you fall for me?” 

 

Hyunwoo was taken back, his face instantly red. Realizing what he said he was mortified at himself. 

  
  


Is this it? He was not expecting it turning out like this. Are they confessing with corny puns (꒪ȏ꒪;)?? Welp now he can recall his rejection along with the embarrassing puns.

  
  


His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Hyunwoo’s thumb brush his jaw, tilting his face to look at him. Hyunwoo’s deep gaze send a tremor throughout his body. Adrenaline rushing through his blood stream to his heart that thumped loudly and fast. 

 

“Yes,’’ Hyunwoo said confidently. Is this what everyone says about feeling fireworks? Cus damn right they are. A rush of tingles tickled his insides hearing those words. Hyunwoo leaned in, lips ghosting just a centimeter from his forehead. His eyes closing when he felt a soft but firm kiss. He can smell a Hyunwoo’s cologne of timber and faint mint. 

 

This is what he’s been missing. Missing and missing out on. Feeling another person's affection, the gentle gestures making him feel like a puddle of goo. The precious feeling one gets back, being adored by someone. 

 

“Uumm what does that make us?” he asked shyly. He wanted to hear the words of confirmation to assure him that this is all real. The potential love they can have. 

 

Hyunwoo pulled him to a hug, his hands found its way to clutch the front of Hyunwoo’s shirt. 

 

“What do you want us to be?” Hyunwoo murmured, he can feel Hyunwoo’s fingers play with the strands of his hair. 

 

With a shaky sigh he looked directly at the other’s eye.

 

“I want a relationship with you. B-boyfriends?” 

 

He held his breath and closed his eyes from embarrassment from how he said it. Hyunwoo’s fingers smoothed the wrinkles of worry from his face while the other tilted his head, forcing him to lock gaze with the other when he opened his eyes. 

 

“I’d like that,’’ he whispered, nuzzling his hair. Their bodies melted with one another, the heat of their hearts warming them up. They stayed like this until he realized they’re in the middle of the park. His stomach decided this is the appropriate time to growl. He whined, hiding his face in the crook of Hyunwoo’s neck. 

 

“Let’s go eat, it looks like it’s going to rain,’’ Hyunwoo chuckled, reaching to clasp their hands together. The ease and how comfortable Hyunwoo was to quickly hook their hands together made him aware of how Hyunwoo also wanted this. He looked up the sky to see how it started to darken, the dark clouds lazily fluffed up to pour down its water. 

 

“I love this type of weather, it’s relaxing.”

 

“You should have dressed warmer though,’’ Hyunwoo commented.

 

“I didn’t pick this outfit, Minhyuk did. Plus you’re my personal heater.”

 

Hyunwoo halt, face drawn in realization, “they set us up,’’ he sighed.

 

Of course they did. At this point he’s not surprised. 

 

“You have to admit though if it weren’t for them we wouldn’t be here.’’

 

“You’re right. I’m glad they did,’’ Hyunwoo whispered, gently squeezing his hand. They continued walking through the park. Kihyun will look down at their hands just to make sure he’s not dreaming.

 

“I use to come here with Jooheon when he was a baby. We still come here. This was our get away from everything,’’ he recounted, he spotted the area where he usually sat with Jooheon on the grass. Nearby there was a water fountain. He remembered once he forgot to bring his own water bottle so he had no choice but to use the water to make Jooheon’s milk formula. There was this part of the park, there was a bench hidden by some trees. Thats where he went when Jooheon will start crying, he’d calm the boy down until he fell asleep. Once he started dozing off when he abruptly woke up when caught a whiff of cigarette smoke. Someone was creepily staring at them from a few yards away.

 

Aahh yes, those were the good and bad times. 

 

“Can I ask, if it’s too personal you don’t have to answer but um when did you have Jooheon?” Hyunwoo asked tentatively. Now that they’re a thing it’s best if they get to know each other, including the past. 

 

“I had him, I think around in the middle of college. I wanted to continue with my studies but it was hard juggling everything and I rather be the one fully in charge of Jooheon. My mom insisted in helping me but I knew the full responsibility was on me,’’ he said easily. He rather not go in detail. 

 

“What were you studying?” 

 

“I was doing something along the lines of entertainment like digital media, broadcasting and visual production. I had an intern for the company called Starship for a while so I was able to get a job.’’ 

 

“I recall you saying you worked as a vocal trainer. You must be good yourself at singing?’’ 

 

“M-me?? Nah, not really,’’ he blushed, hoping he wouldn’t ask him to sing. 

 

“Jooheon likes to nag to his friends that you’re the best singer. I’d like to hear you sometime.’’

 

Kihyun sighed at his kids antics but couldn’t help but feel nice by getting praised so highly by his son that he even tells his other friends. 

 

As if cue, the rain began to slowly pour down. The pavement and dirt road began to soak in the water, creating small puddles and spray the air with the scent of rain. Hyunwoo tugged him towards the sidewalk, a few blocks ahead awaited a small dim restaurant that had a small outside area to dine with a sheltered roof. Despite the chilly air, he still felt warm from the hand he was holding to. Hyunwoo, such a gentleman, took off his sweater to shield him from the rain. Once they entered, the warm lights and heater welcomed them. 

 

“Inside or outside?’

 

“Outside,’’ Kihyun replied looking at Hyunwoo for confirmation but he gave him a look, “It’s not that cold! Come on, the weather is nice.’’ 

 

Once they were seated and ordered their food there was silence. Both couldn’t believe it that its finally happening. They stole hidden glances at each other, blushing and quickly looking away when they get caught. He had his hands on his lap to hide them so they won’t start fidgeting with his necklace but they still yearned for the others contact.

 

Hyunwoo nervously bounced his leg, his ears tinted red from either the cold or his shyness. Unconsciously, he placed his hand on the other’s knee to stop, just like how Hyunwoo calms him down, he rubbed circles to ease the muscle. He smiled shyly when Hyunwoo stared at him with warm eyes. His hands found its way to his, caressing the skin with his thumb. 

 

The rest of their dinner was a blur for him because he can’t wrap around his brain what just happened.

 

Confessing? They got set up by their loving friends? Rain? Park? Holding hands? Dining cozily? All too much but felt at peace now. He can finally call Hyunwoo his boyfriend, the name faint to his tongue. 

 

They enjoyed each other presence even if there was silence between them. Their conversation flowing even when they talked about random stuff, never dying out. They easily joked around with each other, comfortable with being themselves. He didn’t realize how much he was enjoying this when he realized the time. The fairy lights were glowing softly against the dark sky. 

 

“I should get you back before Hoseok kills me,’’ Hyunwoo chuckled. Kihyun insisted to help pay but Hyunwoo insisted. In the end he managed to convince Hyunwoo to pay half. 

 

Walking hand in hand, the only noises were the swish from cars driving by, the droplet of waters falling to the floor, shoes splashing against the water and the vendors’ closing their shops. He’s wearing Hyunwoo’s sweater, his cologne taking over his nose, mixing well with the smell of the rain. They walked in comfortable silence back to the motorcycle. On the ride back he began reflecting on today's event. Mixed emotions throughout the day that he even feels tired from it. 

In the end though it was all worth it. He let his eyes closed, his arms still secured around Hyunwoo’s waist, letting his mind in a peaceful trance. 

 

They arrived to his house much too soon to his surprise. Not wanting to let go he still clung to Hyunwoo, not wanting to depart already. 

 

“Kihyun when are you free?” Hyunwoo asked, he started tracing invisible lines with his thumb on his hand. Then brought them up to place a kiss on his knuckles. 

 

“Mmm…Friday night.” He thought back to what he has planned this week. 

 

“Let me take you out on a real date then.’’

 

“Does this one not count?” 

 

“This one was not planned out at all. Can I not leave you a good impression?”

 

“But you already did! Since the moment I met you,’’ he giggled as he breathed in one last time of timber and mint. Finally getting off, he bashfully looked down at his feet. 

 

_ Okay you can do this Kihyun! Just say your byes then quickly do it!  _

 

“Thank you for today. I really enjoy being with you. I’m looking forward to this Friday,’’ he said with sincere, not shying away from the other’s gaze, “please drive safely! Good night.” 

With that he quickly leaned in to peck the corner of Hyunwoo’s plump lips. Even though it was quick he felt the smooth planes, slightly chapped lips from the cold but that didn’t stop him from feeling butterflies inside. Hyunwoo hooded eyes gazed at his lips then before he can lean away he was pulled to a firmer kiss. He was intoxicated by the contact, lips eagerly dancing around the other. The kiss was slow, both tentative around each other with the new boundary. Hyunwoo slowly pulled back, his own lips chasing after it. 

 

“Sorry I couldn’t hold myself back any longer,’’ Hyunwoo murmured that made him shiver by the low voice. 

 

“Don’t be,’’ his lips or more like his heart wanted to feel the others lips one more time but they were interrupted by a faint gasp. He looked around then he caught his sneaky friends at his balcony, looking down at them. Hoseok and Minhyuk had their hands clasped around each other mouth while Hyunwoo lazily peered at them with amusement. 

 

Kihyun whined from being caught by his friends, he hid his face on Hyunwoo’s shoulder to hid his red face. He can hear a whooping sound, claps and, oh god they even whistle at them. He can feel Hyunwoo cooing at him, his hands petting his hair. 

 

As much he hates them for interrupting he couldn’t help but be happy to have them in his life.  

 

Now he has someone new his heart cherish. 

 

 

_ Let’s write our story from 0 _

 

_ I want to know everything about you all over again  _

 

_ Even if it’s really hard, from 0 _

 

_ From 0  _

 

_ I’m turning  back to the clock  _

 

_ Like the first time  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood board for this chapter!!!   
> Link: file:///home/chronos/u-940095efcd5f694d00e53b594306908158dc8d64/Downloads/%236.pdf  
> Another link if it fails: https://twitter.com/WildFreeFluff/status/1056352963445239808  
> Thank you for reading, hope you have an amazing day ( •⌄• ू )✧  
> PS: If you're having a bad day here is a video to brighten your day, water your crops, clear your skin, cure your anxiety etc   
>  \-->   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ut0d0ybROc   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ArYHN9CrV0A&t=294s  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KDuWiweG-SQ&t=523s and Wonho's laugh!!!


End file.
